The ARK Angels of DX in I CAN:D
by kaykyaka
Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there’s more to her recovery than meets the eye. Last chapter now up!
1. Forget Me Not

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter One – Forget Me Not

General Hospital, Orlando, FL, 9am:

The WWE Superstars ventured down to Orlando to visit Edge and Carlito only to find out they had checked themselves out and gone home. So they arrived at Carlito's house with more curse words than loving ones.

"Thanks for telling us you were gonna check out guys," Christian said and Edge smiled nursing his burned hand while Carlito went to make breakfast and the wrestlers gasped when they saw the severe burns to his face and body.

"I look that bad huh?" Carlito said getting eggs out of the refrigerator and dropped them because his hands were so badly burned. Shawn and Hunter cleaned up the mess while Jeff brought Carlito over to them.

"No Carly that's okay," Jeff Hardy said remembering how bad Carlito's cooking was and saved everybody from remembering, "we've already eaten right guys?"

Everyone nodded, "Yeah thanks Carlito," Hunter said while Shawn gave the cool one a hug.

"You're the man Carlos," he said respectfully and Carlito tried to smile but his face pained him everytime he smiled so he nodded instead.

"Hey where's my hug?" Edge said jealously.

"Did you bring the Robe of Righteousness?" Shawn asked Hunter who shook his head, "Edge you need to let go of your jealousy, I'm a married man now get over it,"

Edge pouted and Shawn couldn't resist and hugged him, "Thank you," Edge said and Hunter slapped them both upside the head.

"Will you guys knock it off?" he said.

"Hey this guy saved Carlito's life you could stand to show a little appreciation yourself Hunter," Shawn said.

"If I showed the appreciation that you did right now I'd be picking out curtains with you two down in South Beach," Hunter replied.

Christian came over and hugged his best friend, "I'm glad you're okay man," he said.

"Is Randy okay?" Edge asked about his former tag team partner and everyone exchanged glances.

"Well . . ." Hunter started.

"It depends on what you mean by okay," Rey Mysterio said and Edge and Carlito frowned.

"If you mean did the ARK Angels send the Spirit of Cain back to Hell and free Randy and Simone then yeah he's a-okay," Jeff Hardy said.

"But if you mean if there's nothing bothering him right now," Ashley added and Christian decided to break the news everybody else was pussy-footing around.

"Trish and Randy are together," he said and Edge and Carlito's mouths dropped.

"What!" they said at the same-time.

"Randy and Trish?!" Edge said in disbelief.

"Trish and Randy?!" Carlito said.

"Yeah we can't believe it either," Matt Hardy said.

"But its true," Torrie Wilson said, "and they're gonna have a baby,"

Edge and Carlito's mouths dropped even lower, "A baby?!" they said at the same-time and looked at each other in disbelief and ran their hands through their hair.

"You see the Spirit of Cain was trying to destroy Trish so that she wouldn't hook up with Randy and get pregnant," Hunter said.

"Their baby is going to be the last member of the new ATM," Shawn added.

"Wow!" Edge and Carlito said at the same-time, "It all makes sense now," Edge said, "that's the reason why Randy's been under attack all this time!"

"And it's the reason Trish forgot who she was in Christ!" Carlito added amazed by this news.

"She remembers now though," Shawn said, "the angry bitter Trish is dead the Truth however will be back on the road tonight,"

"She's coming back to work and quite frankly I can't wait to see the look on the Divas' faces when she tells them who the new man in her life is," Torrie Wilson said and everyone laughed thinking about Victoria and Michelle McCool's reaction to this news that had shocked them all.

"So this is another one of God's Holy Hook Ups," Edge said and Shawn nodded.

"The latest in the series," he replied thinking of Amy and his unborn baby girl Rebecca.

"Amy and Melina must be ecstatic, they're all gonna be mothers!" Edge said, "I gotta talk to Randy and give him my congratulations, where is he?"

"He's still taking this all in, he's gone to Santa Monica with Melina," Shawn said and Edge frowned.

"And Johnny's okay with that?" Edge asked suspiciously, "I mean Randy did RKO his pregnant wife, I better go over there and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Edge said heading for the door but Shawn pulled him back.

"Relax macho man, Johnny's gonna be fine," Shawn told him, "the reason Melina and Randy are so close is because their children are going to be part of the new ATM that's all,"

Edge nodded, "How did you know that?" he asked Shawn who smiled proudly.

"My son told me," he said polishing off his nails on his lapel, "he's Amazing, just like his old man,"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Your perverted son ain't got nothing on my awesome daughter,"

"Which one?" Christian asked.

"Both of them although Aurora hasn't been her usual weather changing self since the Spirit of Cain went to town on Randy and Simone," Hunter said, "that reminds me," he said flipping his cell phone open and dialing home, "Lisa, I want my door fixed by the time I get home. Wait who is this, oh I'm sorry sweetie I thought . . . well tell her to tell Cheyenne Uncle Hunter said thank you. Now what are you wearing, just a towel? You just got out of the shower wow that's hot!"

Shawn's ears perked up, "Who you talking to, Joanie?" he asked thinking Chyna had answered the phone.

"No your wife," Hunter replied and Shawn snatched the phone out of his best friend's hand while everyone laughed.

"Hello?" he said expecting to hear his wife's sweet voice on the other end of the phone but it turns out it was Joanie and he went red with embarrassment, "sorry Joanie I just got ribbed," he said and hung up.

"Are you protective of Amy or what?" Rey said to Shawn who shrugged because it was true.

"I've gotta be, you would be too if you lived with this guy, and you call my son perverted?" Shawn said to Hunter.

"He is perverted he knows you and Amy have sex," Hunter replied.

"Me and Amy are not having sex," Shawn replied his voice getting loud, "we haven't had sex in a week!"

"Okay Shawn do you really want the whole neighborhood to know that?" Carlito said quieting his boss down.

"I can't help it I'm frustrated, we used to do it all the time now we can't because its like Cameron's right there in the room with us while we're doing it," Shawn explained and everyone scrunched their noses up in disgust.

"EW!" they all said, "Why would God give him that much wisdom?" Matt Hardy asked.

"So me and Amy don't have sex until Rebecca's born," Shawn replied and everyone shook their heads feeling sorry for the Showstoppa.

"God really does have the final say in your life doesn't He?" Christian said and Shawn nodded.

"He certainly does and I wouldn't want it any other way, because after Rebecca's born its all hands on Amy," Shawn said and Matt and Edge exchanged glances.

"We know what that's like," Edge said and Matt laughed until Shawn chased them out of the house.

"We'll see you guys in Arizona," Hunter said and pulled out his list, "Shawn come on we've got a house call to make,"

HBK released Edge from his reverse figure four leg lock after the Rated R Superstar tapped out on the grass, "whose house are we calling?" Shawn asked after Super-kicking Matt Hardy coming over to Hunter whose face lit up with excitement.

"Candice Michelle," Hunter replied dreamily and Shawn sighed and wagged his finger at Hunter firmly.

"We're going purely out of courtesy to the former Women's Champion, we won't be taking her temperature or performing examinations of any kind you got that?" Shawn said firmly and Hunter pouted.

"Not even to change her bandage?" he whined as they got into the DX Machine and drove to the airport.

"Candy's been out for a long time, why don't we go with them?" Ashley said and Jeff nodded jumping on top of the DX Machine and sliding in through the open roof. Ashley wanted to follow but her leg was still a little banged up.

"Come on Ashley," Jeff called.

"On second thoughts you go ahead, you guys wanna go to California and get healed?" she asked Edge and Carlito who nodded, "I'll go with you, Jeff tell Candy healing's on the way!"

"Okay!" Jeff said sliding into the Hummer limousine putting his feet up on Triple H who was not amused.

"We need to talk about your lack of professionalism," he said knocking Jeff's feet off his lap and suddenly another body came in through the roof of the limo one that Hunter and Shawn were all too familiar with.

"We need to talk about my lack of a World title shot," Shelton Benjamin said and DX rolled their eyes knowing it was going to be a long trip to Candice Michelle's house.


	2. Meltdown in Milwaukee

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Two – Meltdown in Milwaukee

The Hennigans, Santa Monica, CA, 10am:

Randy Orton slumped onto the couch after walking up and down Santa Monica beach at 6am trying to get his mind right drawing his hand over his face in despair.

"Me and Trish Stratus, this would be any other guys' dream but for me it's a nightmare," he said, the two didn't get on at all Randy didn't see how this was going to work.

Melina and Johnny came into the living room, Melina with water and her husband with a power smoothie looking down at the troubled Superstar who had been acting like a bear with a sore head ever since they left The Sandbox.

"Hey guys," he said miserably.

"Hey Randy," they said at the same-time and they married couple came and sat down next to him.

"I kinda hoped things would look better in the morning – they don't," Randy said and Melina offered him some of her water, "thanks," Randy said handing her back the now empty bottle.

"Don't mention it," Melina said looking at the bottle.

"I'll get you another bottle out of the fridge," Johnny said taking the bottle away from her and going into the kitchen. Melina pulled Randy over to her and he rested on her shoulder with his arms around her.

"I love spending time with you," he said to Melina who smiled.

"I know, but God wants you to be with Trish and if you care about what happens to the world you'll hurry up and get her pregnant," Melina said and Randy grunted in frustration and Melina frowned, "the baby doesn't like it when you're sad Randy," she said moving away from him a little and Randy sighed. He tilted his head to one side looking at Melina's swollen stomach with curiosity, "What is it?" Melina asked him.

"Amy and Trish said that your baby is the reason I have such strong feelings for you, all this time I thought I was in love with you, I'm so confused," Randy said rubbing his head in frustration. Melina smiled and motioned Randy over to her.

"Randy if you obey the Will of God you won't be confused anymore, come here let me help relieve some of the tension," she said compassionately and Randy leaned back so she could massage his temples, "better?" Melina said and Randy started to relax.

"Mucho gracias," Randy replied and Johnny came and sat down on the other side of him putting Randy's feet on his lap.

"Hey what are you doing man?" Randy said as Johnny started to massage his bare feet.

"My wife wants to make you feel better and so do I, I'm her husband and we do everything together," Johnny answered and Randy snatched his feet away from the Tag Team Champion while Melina laughed.

"That's very sweet Johnny but I'm actually helping, you're just weirding him out," Melina said.

"If you really wanna help me out Johnny boy you'll hand me that water," Randy said and Johnny unscrewed the top and doused Randy with the mineral water causing Melina to scream and jump up.

"That's it you're a dead man!" Randy said and ran to the fridge to get more water then he chased after Johnny with it while Melina shook her head and went back in the kitchen to get some more water for herself and her baby.

"Boys will be boys, even after they get married and become fathers." she said putting the water to her lips, the baby drank most of it, "You're thirsty aren't you sweetie?" she said to her unborn child while outside Johnny and Randy had a water fight.

"Ooops!" Johnny said and Melina came outside to see what was going on and saw Trish doused head to toe in ice cold water.

"Orton you idiot!" she cried out angrily and Randy got angry too.

"Leave me alone!" he said as Trish pushed the water out of her face and flicked some at him. She shoved Randy back and he doused her with even more water getting the Canadian diva even more upset.

"Guys quit it!" Johnny said taking the water away from Randy but Trish wasn't through, she wanted to go to extreme water sports on Orton. Melina watched as the soaked diva stormed around to the back of her house and found the hose.

"Your mine now Randy," Trish said and turned on the tap and soaked Randy Orton head-to-toe.

"I already showered you know!" Randy yelled at Trish who tried to kiss him but he pulled back in disgust, "get away from me woman, kissing you is the last thing I want to do!"

"Well I'm sorry Randy but you're just gonna have to get used to it, we're gonna have a baby whether you like it or not and quite frankly I don't care how you feel about it!" Trish said with a smile and Randy looked her up and down, but not even her wet t-shirt could make him like her.

"Well you're gonna have to try a little harder if you what me to make a baby with you Stratus," Randy Orton said and Trish gnashed her teeth furiously and soaked Randy again.

"This is gonna be very interesting," Johnny said to his wife escaping the water by a margin and Melina sighed.

"The road to true love is never easy and judging by these two the road is going to be a very long one," Melina said and Johnny nodded wondering how on Earth Trish and Randy were going to make a baby if they were fighting all the time? Still Melina clung to God's promise, a little water fight wasn't going to stop Trish and Randy from falling head over heals in love with each other and she was bummed that she wasn't even going to be around to see it.

"That reminds me I better call Maria," she said going into the kitchen for her cell-phone, "you and Cena have got to keep us in the loop while we're on our Healing Crusade," Melina said and Johnny nodded swallowing his tears; he didn't want his wife to see him cry it might make her wanna stay home instead of healing the US with her Miraculous healing power.

"No problem baby," he said and walked into the garden and let the tears fall where only God, Trish and Randy could see them.

Candice Michelle's parents' house, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, 12pm:

DX arrived after finally making it through Milwaukee airport they along with Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin were mobbed by a pack of rabid WWE fans.

"That was all your fault!" Shawn complained to Hunter, "those fans would never have known who we were if you didn't tell that one guy to SUCK IT!"

"He started it!" Hunter protested, "And what about him yelling "ain't no stopping me now!" at the top of his voice!" Hunter said pointing to Shelton who shrugged.

"You guys are always saying I need to improve my mic skills," Shelton said.

"Yeah but not in a crowded airport in the middle of the day," Jeff Hardy complained, "you're rolling with the upper echelon now Shelton you gotta be more careful,"

"Says the guy who makes his career by jumping off scaffolding and 20ft tall ladders," Shelton replied sarcastically.

"You're not exactly Mr. Play It Safe yourself Shelton," Jeff Hardy argued and Shawn and Hunter rolled their eyes, the two IC Champs had argued all the way from Orlando.

"You guys make the Kliq look like newlyweds," Hunter observed.

"And if you don't pipe down I'm gonna Kiss you," Shawn said and Shelton and Jeff turned their noses up.

"We'll be good," they said at the same-time.

"Alright then, let's go visit the former Women's Champion," Shawn said and the four men headed toward Candice Michelle's parents' home, she had moved back home at their insistence and kept herself pretty much away from her friends in the WWE who hadn't heard from her in weeks. She had two new friends now – her hot pink laptop and the world wide web. She hardly registered she had guests when DX, Jeff and Shelton came through her bedroom door.

"Hey Candice, you have guests my dear," her father said.

"Can't talk, busy," Candice said not taking her eyes off the screen. Hunter pouted and looked over at Shawn.

"I expected her to be a little bit more excited to see us didn't you?" Hunter said and Shawn nodded, not one to be ignored by the ladies he moved towards Candice, sat on her bed and closed her lap-top gently and gave her a smile. Candice just stared right through him like she didn't even know he was there.

"Candice it's me Shawn," HBK said waving his hand in front of Candice Michelle's face but she gave no response. Jeff, Shelton and Hunter came over to Shawn and did the same but she didn't acknowledge their presence at all.

"Okay something's up, Shawn hit her with your Kiss of Life," Hunter said and Shawn refused.

"I can't use my Kiss of Life unless God tells me to," he said waving his hand in front of her face again but still no response came, "Hunter what are you doing!" Shawn said as Hunter went to kiss Candice.

"If you won't use your Kiss of Life then I will," Hunter said and Shawn pushed him away from Candice.

"You don't have a Kiss of Life you horny sonofagun," Shawn replied and turned to Candice's father at the door, "how long has she been like this sir?" Shawn asked and Candice's old man who put his hands in his pocket and breathed heavily telling Shawn that it must have been awhile. When Candice's parents called DX and asked them to come check on Candice they thought maybe she wanted to ask them if they thought she could come back to RAW and do some promos or some-thing, right now however Candice wasn't even talking so cutting promos was not an option.

"I called you guys because Candice hasn't had her Diva friends around in awhile and I think she's been alone too long," he said concerned, "all she does is stare at that computer screen day in and day out, my wife finally had to do something, so we decided to give you two a call,"

"Why didn't you call the doctor?" Shelton Benjamin asked.

"We did, the doc said she's depressed about not being on the road," Candice's dad replied and Shawn and Hunter nodded; they understood what that was like.

"Injuries really bum you out," Hunter said sympathetically.

"How's her shoulder?" Shawn asked.

"Its still not fully healed," Candice's dad replied and DX, Jeff and Shelton looked between each other smiling.

"I think we know somebody who can make your daughter feel right as rain sir," Jeff Hardy said thinking of Melina the Miraculous but Shawn wondered if this was anything to do with Candice's injury or was something on her mind.

"What you looking at Candice?" he said and tried to open her laptop, when he got it open and tried to sneak a peek at what was on the screen Candice slammed it down on his hand, "OUCH!" Shawn cried out and his cheeks flushed red with rage and his hair started to turn red.

"Uh-oh," Hunter said knowing Candice's actions had enraged Shawn's other half and activated his Righteous Indignation, "let's go boys, we'll be back with help sir don't worry about a thing!" Hunter said throwing Shawn over his shoulder and leaving Candice's parents' home before Shawn set fire to the place and Candice's dad wondered what on Earth had come over HBK.

"Whoa Shawn are you okay?" Jeff asked HBK but the sweet sugary side of DX had left the building, St. Michaels now stood in his place and he was in a smiting kinda mood.

"Its not him its Amy, look," Hunter said pulling up Shawn's shirt sleeve and showed Jeff and Shelton the angry green meanie where his pierced heart tattoo used to be, "Amy gets mad when Shawn gets mad, it's a good thing I came prepared," Hunter said and ran over to the DX Machine (DX had one waiting for them at every airport), "Driver pass me my Purple Robe of Righteousness," Hunter told the driver who handed the garment to him thinking Hunter lost his mind.

"You mean this purple rag with your name on it?" the driver asked.

"Just give it to me!" Hunter said and the driver laughed as Hunter took it and wrapped it around Shawn's pulsating form, seconds later HBK was as cool as a cucumber and Shelton and Jeff breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was scary," Shelton said.

"Yes it was, there must have been something evil in that lap-top to activate Shawn's Righteous Indignation like that," Hunter said as Shawn went back to normal.

"I'm okay now thanks Hunter," Shawn said his hair going back to blond and his pierced heart tattoo returning.

"Did you see what Candice was looking at?" Jeff asked him.

"No," Shawn said, "I gotta talk to my kids they'll know what's going on," Shawn said.

"Well what are you waiting for call them?" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"They're at school," Shawn said.

"So they'll learn about slavery some other time, this is more important than school Shawn," Hunter insisted and Shawn sighed.

"Okay," he said and was about to call Cameron's cell-phone when the Amazing One called him.

"Heating it up in Milwaukee right dad?" Cameron said humorously, "Candice Michelle's in trouble," he said in the playground with LC and Cheyenne.

"How much do you know?" Shawn asked him.

"Not much except it has something to do with Skittles," Cameron said and Shawn furrowed his brow, _Skittles?_ He thought confused and was about to ask his son for more information when Cameron told him, "I'll have much more information by the end of school,"

"Okay I'll call you back then," Shawn said.

"By the way dad, tell Uncle Hunter his Robe of Righteousness sure came in handy," Cameron said looking back at Amy who was wearing the Robe of Righteousness thanks to Joanie who came down to the school when Cameron called home and told her Amy's Righteous Indignation was in play.

"Uh-oh," Shawn said embarrassed for Cameron having Amy's Righteous Indignation go off in front of all the school kids and their teachers.

"Call me when you get to Arizona," Cameron said and hung up much to his father's bemusement.

"So Big Red nearly set the school on fire?" Hunter asked him and Shawn nodded.

"Whatever Candice was looking at on that laptop has got the Spirit Realm in a twist," Shawn said and Hunter patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Cameron will have the whole thing solved by show-time, let's go guys I wanna see the look on Victoria's face when she realizes Randy Orton is going to be a daddy," Hunter said and Jeff and Shelton shuddered.

"Another Orton, that's all the world needs," Shelton said as they all rolled out to the airport.

"I could handle another Legend Killer, as long as there's a chance for some Stratusfaction," Jeff Hardy said and he and Shelton laughed and DX laughed too.

"Now that's much better, you guys are so much fun to be around when you're not fighting," Shawn said hoping that Shelton and Jeff could start bringing more laughter to the locker room because the Divas had already lost three of their shining stars in Amy, Melina and Maria and they quite possibly were about to lose one more, "I've got some ideas how we can make the locker room more fun!" Shawn said with a big Christian smile and Hunter frowned.

"You mean the good kind of fun or the church kind of fun?" Hunter asked and Shawn gave his best friend a merry smile.

"That's the only kind I know!" Shawn said and Hunter deflated in his seat.

"This must be that spirit of heaviness I heard about," he said thinking how hard the next few days were gonna be on the road with Shawn organizing the downtime activities for the WWE roster; the wet t-shirt bikini contest he had planned was as good as dead now, something the old Candice Michelle would definitely have been up for, the new Candice Michelle wasn't up for anything these days. But the idea of a Shawn Michaels' Day of Fun made The Game determined to get the old Candice Michelle back so The Game could have fun the only way he knew how – the Degenerate way.

"What are you smiling about Hunter?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," The Game said, "I'm looking forward to it,"

"Great," Shawn said excitedly, "I'll bring the Bibles!"

"And I'll bring the judges," Hunter said making eye contact with Jeff and Shelton who looked back at him confused, "I mean I'll bring the t shirts, you guys can bring the water,"

"What?" Jeff and Shelton said confused.

"Well you can't have a wet t shirt contest without water . . . I mean you can't have a church drive without food and drink," Hunter corrected himself.

"I'm so glad you're up for this Hunter, it'll really lift everyone spirits," Shawn said and Hunter nodded then winked and Jeff and Shelton who realized they were part of something either immoral and blasphemous or pure and righteous.

"We'll just wait for Shawn's Righteous Indignation to start up then we'll know which," Shelton said and Jeff nodded, it looked like Shawn's Day of Fun could very well be Hunter's Last Day on Earth so he remembered to tell Shawn not to leave the Robe of Righteousness in the DX Machine because he was definitely gonna need it tomorrow.


	3. Hot Desert Nights

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Three – Hot Desert Nights

Waterside School, Greenwich, CT, 2pm:

Amy Michaels and Joanie Laurer sat facing a stern faced old man in a tweed jacket with spectacles on his nose. His name was Mr. Applebee and he was the Headmaster of Waterside, the school Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and eventually Aurora were enrolled in and he wasn't happy, Joanie wondered if he had ever been happy as Ro-Ro quietly slept in her bassinette by her chair.

"Mrs. Michaels and Ms. Laurer a few things have been brought to my attention concerning your children," he said with his hands crossed under his chin, "I have heard startling things about their behavior,"

"Well they are very special children Mr. Applebee," Amy said wondering if Mr. Applebee knew just how special the ARK Angels were.

"Well Cheyenne has always been a bright girl but Miss. Lisa Cornelius Helmsley has been picking on some of the girls accusing them of trying to steal her boyfriend!" Mr. Applebee said and Amy and Joanie laughed quietly.

"My daughter is very protective of Cameron, being that he is the son of the Showstoppa an all, LC has to keep those girls at bay somehow and if she has to get a little aggressive to do it, that's how it is," Joanie explained and Mr. Applebee shook his head in disagreement.

"Protect him, from what he's 9 years old!" Mr. Applebee protested, "If LC continues to bully my children she won't be able to protect him for very long," Mr. Applebee said firmly, "she has zero respect for authority and is getting into fights after and during almost every class, I don't want children like that in my school,"

Joanie nodded, she'd heard it all before, Charlotte filled her in on all the trouble LC used to get into over Cameron before they were reunited; she had gotten thrown out of every camp because of it and it looked like she was gonna get thrown out of one more, "Mr. Applebee you have to understand LC is a very stubborn little girl and if you don't respect her authority she will make your life a living Hell," Joanie said and Mr. Applebee couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The only authority I respect is my own, bring your daughter in line Ms. Laurer or find her another school," Mr. Applebee said firmly and turned his cruel eyes to Amy who gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen and he felt compelled to smile back, "Mrs. Michaels, Cameron and Cheyenne are a pleasure to teach," he said fondly.

"Why thank you Mr. Applebee," Amy said and Joanie stuck her tongue out at her much to Mr. Applebee's disapproval.

"Cameron is bright and keen to learn, we are considering moving him up a few grades," Mr. Applebee said.

"You mean with all the nerds – I mean exceptionally bright students?" Amy asked not thrilled with the idea of so much pressure being applied to Cameron at the age of 9.

"Why don't you talk it over with your husband, I'm sure Cameron will do you both proud in the right environment," Mr. Applebee said and removed his spectacles, "now with regards to your youngest child," he started then noticed Amy's swollen stomach, "make that second youngest, Cheyenne Michelle is doing exceptionally well in sports,"

"She must get that from her father," Amy replied.

"Yes I thought so too," Mr. Applebee said crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his Chippendale chair, "I'd like for her to enter the Olympics,"

"Whoa!" Joanie said and Amy frowned with resentment.

"I think you'd do good to start her off now while she's young and her strength is increasing," Mr. Applebee said.

"Yes her strength is increasing but its not the kind of strength that grows through strenuous competition, Cheyenne's strength comes from God as does Cameron's intelligence and I will not have their tender years jeopardized for your selfish motives," Amy said angrily and Joanie was impressed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mrs. Michaels, you're missing out on a great opportunity to secure your children's futures. The wrestling business is very precarious and dangerous as you two and your partners all know, I'm sure you don't expect Lisa, Cameron and Cheyenne to follow in your footsteps when they can succeed in much healthier industries with considerably longer life spans," Mr. Applebee said and the temperature started to rise in Mr. Applebee's office. Chyna knew it was time to go as Amy's eyes flickered between blue grey and autumn brown and her hair started to flare up in angry red and blond locks.

"I think we've heard enough, was there anything else you'd like to say to us Mr. Applebee?" Joanie said watching the smug expression melt from Mr. Applebee's frightened face as Anointed Amy's Righteous Indignation began to manifest itself.

"No that will be all ladies, tell your husband and Mr. Helmsley I'll be in touch," he said pulling out his collar which was drenched with sweat and Joanie took Amy's hand to leave but pulled back because she was too hot too handle right now so she pulled the Robe of Righteous out of her handbag and wrapped her in it.

"Let's go Amy before this clown's office goes up in flames," Chyna said and escorted the Anointed one out of the room leaving Mr. Applebee grateful for his life wondering what had upset Amy so much.

Meanwhile in the computer lab, the ARK Angels clamored around the computer Cameron was logged onto. Access to websites outside the school curriculum was forbidden but Cameron hacked through the firewall and got access to the internet. If anyone found out he would get in trouble but there was something he had to know if he was going to help DX find out what was wrong with Candice Michelle and his sister and his girlfriend were the only people in there with him, at least for now.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" a young girl came asking pointing to the seat LC was sitting on.

"What do you think, I'm sitting on it!" LC replied and the young lady ignored her and tapped Cameron on the shoulder.

"LC you know what to do," he said not giving the girl a second glance and before the girl could introduce herself, LC re-introduced her to the door only this time she was getting pushed through it.

"Cheyenne we told you to watch the door so nobody comes in," LC said to GPS who put her hands up in protest.

"But she said please?" Cheyenne said innocently and LC shook her head, "okay I won't let nobody in," Shawn's little girl said pulling up a chair outside and guarded the door while LC walked back over to her boyfriend's side and looked at the PC screen.

"You're searching for performance enhancing drugs?" she asked confused.

Yup," Cameron replied curtly.

"I can see you really learned a lot from the death of Chris Benoit," LC said sarcastically and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"They're not for me I wanna find out who's selling them so I can see who's buying them," Cameron replied and hit a website which supplied illegal performance enhancing substances, "Bingo," he said, "now all I have to do is find out who's been buying from here,"

"Why?" LC said as Cameron hacked into the website to see which IP address had hit last and where they were located.

"Here we go, Milwaukee, Wisconsin," he said and sent an email requesting drugs from that IP address and got a response from the seller saying, "Hi i-can:d, back for more?"

LC frowned, "Who's i-can:d?" she asked Cameron.

"You don't wanna know," he replied and waited for his dad's call so he could break the news to him, he wasn't looking forward to it as this was an area his father was all too familiar with.

Wells Fargo Arena, Tempe, AZ, 4pm:

The WWE Superstars were spread out between the arena and the gym but DX insisted that everyone stay after the show to say goodbye to Maria who was leaving with Melina to go on a Healing Crusade across America. Hunter had plans to wish them a safe trip and had enlisted Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Ashley to help him out.

"Okay you see these water balloons?" Hunter said holding up the green balloons filled with water while Shawn talked with the other wrestlers.

"And what do you expect me to do with those?" Ashley said with a frown.

"Duh I expect you to throw them at Melina and Maria and then I want all the Divas to have a huge water balloon fight in the middle of the ring, pretty sweet eh?" Hunter said and Ashley curled up her nose in disgust.

"You are no better than your ex-father in law that's the most offensive, degrading thing you could ever do to Melina, Maria and the rest of the WWE Divas," Ashley said crossing her arms offended by Hunter's suggestion.

"So you won't do it?" Hunter said and Ashley laughed.

"Are you kidding, give me those balloons! Melina and Maria are in for a very slippery farewell!" she said and Hunter handed Ashley the balloons smiling.

"That's the Playboy Covergirl I know and love, now hand these balloons out to Torrie and the other Divas we're gonna have some fun my way tonight!" Hunter said and Ashley left with all the balloons and headed for the Divas locker room while Shawn headed towards Hunter wondering what Ashley was carrying.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shawn said as Hunter threw one of the water balloons at him.

"Making sure you're cooled off, you're Righteous Indignation scared Stan," Hunter said and Shawn looked around for Stan.

"I did? Oh no I really should apologize, where'd he go?" Shawn said and Hunter shook his head and put his arm around HBK.

"Nevermind Stan we've got more attractive people to worry about, namely Melina and Maria," Hunter said.

"Okay after Torrie wins her match against Ashley, I was thinking that all the Divas should come out to the ring and give Melina and Maria some flowers what do you think?" Shawn suggested.

"I don't know the flowers might get wet," Hunter thought rubbing his chin and Shawn frowned.

"Wet from what?" he asked confused.

"Wet from the perspiration from Torrie and Ashley after their match," Hunter said covering his tracks and Shawn thought about it much to Hunter's amusement.

"Hmmm, you're right. Okay, instead of coming out after the Diva match why don't the Divas hand Melina and Maria the flowers at the end of the show after the main event?" Shawn said and Hunter nodded rubbing his hands together with a mischievous grin.

"Perfect," he said picturing the end of the show and Shawn patted him on the back happy that Hunter liked his idea for once. Melina came through with Maria and Shawn and Hunter kissed them both on the cheek.

"We're really gonna miss you guys," Shawn said tearing up and Melina tried not to laugh, "what's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that we thought you guys might be different," Melina said and DX looked at each other confused.

"Wha?" Hunter said puzzled.

"All the boys are crying in the rec room, including Johnny and Cena," Melina said and sure enough the male Superstars approached DX with tears in their eyes.

"Pull it up guys we're supposed to be world class badass athletes," Hunter said wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're crying too!" Batista said and Shawn didn't try and hide it.

"Here you go Shawn," Matt Hardy said handing HBK a tissue until MVP knocked it out of his hand and handed HBK a tissue from his own pocket.

"Nah you don't wanna wipe your face with Matt Hardy's tissue HBK, use mine," MVP said and HBK frowned.

"Why?" he said.

"Because it's better than his," MVP said and Matt Hardy gasped appalled and DX laughed.

"Now MVP I'm sure that's not true," Shawn said blowing his nose with MVP's tissue then he looked at Hunter surprised, "Well whad'ya know it is better than Matt's," Shawn said and MVP bragged even more infuriating Matt Hardy who handed Hunter his tissue to prove whose was the softest.

"Well yours is pretty soft Matt but I gotta agree with my boy, MVP's tissue is better than yours," Hunter said and Matt Hardy pulled his hair out and stormed off forgetting all about Melina and Maria and thinking only about Montell Vontavious Porter who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Those two are going to have an awesome match," Melina said as MVP strutted away.

"Yup nothing like throwing a little motivation in Matt Hardy's direction, that kid wrestles better when he's got something to prove, that something being that he's better than MVP," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"In all seriousness guys, tonight is the last time Melina and Maria are gonna be on the road with us for awhile and though Jeff Hardy vs. Umaga is our main event we've got something special planned for Melina and Maria at the end of the show," Hunter informed the locker room who wondered what that something was, except Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin, they already knew what Hunter had in mind.

"Arizona's about to get a lot hotter," Jeff Hardy said and Shelton nodded while all the guys hugged the mothers-to-be and blessed their Christian journey with prayers and encouragement.

At the end of the show, 10pm:

Melina and Maria ran backstage as the house show came to an end soaking wet, Ashley and Torrie had drenched them from head-to-toe in an unexpected water balloon attack just minutes after the entire locker room came out and gave them a round of applause and two bouquets of flowers. The fans were crying because they were leaving but they were laughing by the time the water started flying and many of the fans at the front went home wet.

"The best part was when Shawn realized it was all Hunter's idea," Melina said holding her pregnant stomach with laughter.

"Did you see how quick Hunter put that Robe of Righteousness on HBK?" Maria said laughing hard, John Cena and John Morrison came in right behind them laughing along with the rest of the locker room.

"That was awesome!" John Cena said wiping the tears of laughter from his face.

"I so didn't see that coming!" John Morrison said and the Divas flooded through the men heading towards the women's locker room, Hunter wasn't far behind them and he pulled Ashley back before she could hit the shower.

"Thank you," Hunter said.

"You're welcome boss," Ashley replied and skipped into the women's locker room thinking Triple H was the best boss ever. HBK had a different take on the situation but his anger had subsided considerably once the Robe of Righteousness touched his shoulders.

"That was not the send off I had in mind," Shawn said to Melina and Maria who were soaked through and through.

"Shawn you gotta lighten up, we're in the desert the girls needed some cooling off," Jeff Hardy said.

"I know where we are Jeffrey I was born in Arizona, I think the flowers and the applause was much better than the bikinis and breasts," Shawn said and the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shawn you're crazy," MVP said.

"That's right I am crazy, crazy about Melina and Maria and the awesome work they're undertaking for the Kingdom of God. They deserve more respect than a wet t-shirt contest," Shawn said his Righteous Indignation starting to return and Hunter pulled the Robe of Righteousness on him a little tighter, "I think the Divas should be taken more seriously,"

Melina smiled, "Your respect for the women's locker room is not in vain Shawn Michaels, at least Maria and I can go away knowing the Divas will be in your good hands," Melina said and the tears started to fall once again from all the men.

"Great Shawn now I feel bad are you happy now?!" Hunter said tearfully and Maria hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you Cerebral Assman," she said.

"And I'm gonna miss you Simple-Minded Maria," Hunter replied and Shawn slapped him upside the head, "Ow!" Hunter cried.

"You deserved that, just one more thing Melina I know you've already healed Carlito and Edge, remember to go over to Candice Michelle's house and heal her dislocated shoulder so she can come back to work? Rehabilitation is bringing out the worst in her and Hunter and I think she'd be better off on the road than at home," Shawn said.

"That won't be necessary," came the familiar voice of the former Women's Champion and all the guys turned and saw Candice Michelle smiling at them from the doorway.

"Candice?" DX said at the same-time looking at her in disbelief; she looked great.

"Aren't you guys happy to see me?" she said coming over to the WWE Superstars who were shocked that she was standing before them right now.

"I thought you weren't cleared to come back until the fall?" Melina said looking at Candice suspiciously.

"Well you're going, Maria's going DX needed me to come back so I came back early," Candice said and Shawn and Hunter took Candice to one side.

"Candice we didn't mean to pressure you to come back by visiting you earlier today," Hunter said.

"Yeah we just wanted to let you know that we hadn't forgotten you," Shawn said, "we wanted to make sure you are okay that's all,"

"Well I am okay, I'm a-ok," Candice Michelle said and did a back-flip and then the splits.

"I guess you are okay," Hunter said pleased, "why don't you go say hello to the girls they're getting changed in the locker room,"

"Okay boss!" Candice said heading towards the Diva locker room

"Oh and Candice, one more thing . . ." Hunter said and the former Women's Champion turned around only to be greeted with a water balloon that exploded all over her drenching her from head to toe, "Welcome back!"

"Was that really necessary?" Shawn said annoyed much to Hunter's amusement and everyone laughed as Candice went into the female locker room while Cena and Maria exchanged glances.

"I've heard of fast recoveries but that is amazing!" Cena said.

"I'll say," Maria said looking at Melina who looked at Johnny who like DX, Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin were in shock because Candice Michelle was completely healed and Melina hadn't done it which made the Miraculous one wonder who did.


	4. Candy Girl

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Four – Candy Girl

Cookiez on Mill in Tempe, AZ, 11pm:

The WWE Superstars hijacked the dessert shop in Tempe which was a little down the way from the arena, Shawn and Hunter had gone home leaving the locker room to discuss stuff among themselves, that stuff was mostly Candice Michelle's unexpected return to action.

"Doesn't she look great?" John Cena said as Maria bit into her ice cream sandwich getting vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream all over her dress.

"Enough about Candice, get me another ice cream sandwich!" Maria said hungrily and Melina calmed her down with a few sobering words.

"Honey you're going to have to loose any weight you put on yourself because I won't be able to Miraculously make you skinny again," the Miraculous one said to her and Maria pushed the ice cream sandwich away.

"I'll just have a diet ice tea," she said and Jeff Hardy reached over from the booth behind her and took the unfinished dessert for himself.

"Isn't that like the third dessert you've had so far?" Shelton Benjamin asked Jeff who nodded while stuffing the sandwich into his mouth.

"He's got a bit of a sweet tooth," Ashley explained.

"That's putting it lightly, one time when we were running low on food, Jeff ate Skittles for a week," Matt Hardy said and everyone laughed.

"There's Skittles falling out of your pockets," Shelton Benjamin said noticing the colored candied shells on the floor.

"If you think that's bad you should see his house," Matt Hardy said.

"So that's why you're so hyper all the time," MVP said, "you need to watch that man, you might get diabetes or some-thing,"

Jeff Hardy shrugged, "No biggie, I'll just get the Melina to heal me and I'll be right as rain," he said confidently.

"Melina's not gonna be around to lay hands on you after tonight," John Cena said and Jeff's face tightened at the sound of John Cena's voice.

"Talk to me when you put the WWE Championship on the line," Jeff said competitively.

"Any-time, any place bruh," John Cena said and Jeff turned around suddenly his green eyes burning into Cena's blue ones.

"How about SummerSlam?" he said determined to face Cena one-on-one.

"After I whoop Orton's ass, I ain't got no problem whooping yours," Cena replied and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"If my own brother can't whoop my ass I don't know what makes you think you can," he said and Matt Hardy laughed.

"Speaking of Orton, here comes the daddy to be!" John Cena said as Randy Orton came through the door with Trish Stratus, "Hey Trish if things don't work out with Orton, I'll be your babyfather," Cena said and Melina shot him a warning stare but Trish told the Miraculous one to cool off.

"Ignore him chica he's harmless, it's this arrogant pain in my Canadian butt that I'm having problems with," Trish said nodding to Orton.

"I knew we forgot something, Trish and Randy hooking up, congratulations guys!" Shelton Benjamin said and Trish and Randy rolled their eyes.

"Put a sock in it Shelton," Orton said grumpily, "this is not exactly my finest hour although we do look like the finest couple,"

"Well that's the nicest thing you've said about me so far Orton," Trish said.

"And it's the only nice thing I'm gonna say about you, let go of my hand!" Randy said pulling his hand away from Trish who frowned in frustration.

"I can't believe God wants you two to have a baby, no offence Randy Orton but I would rather be celibate my whole life than have a baby with you," Victoria said in disbelief.

"The feeling is mutual, but it doesn't matter what you think Victoria, this is God's idea," Orton said slumping down next to Carlito.

"Well get me pregnant already!" Trish said and everyone snickered as Randy blushed with embarrassment much to Matt Hardy's surprise.

"Randy I've never seen you blush before, I thought you had ice water in your veins but look at them rosy cheeks!" Matt Hardy said squeezing Orton's reddened cheeks and the Legend Killer knocked his hand away while everyone laughed at Trish's effects on him.

"Quit it Hardy, Jeff pass me one of those Skittles," Randy said to the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"No can-do," Jeff said showing him the empty bag and Shelton looked at Jeff in disbelief amazed that he had finished the entire bag by himself in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no," Trish said at the sight of the colored shells and picked one up off the floor and had a closer look at it.

"What is it Trish?" Victoria asked and the former Women's Champion and Trish turned to her concerned then she decided that the entire locker room needed to hear what she had to say.

"Listen to me guys, do not eat these from anyone except Jeff Hardy because if you do something bad is going to happen," Trish said seriously.

"Yeah we know we'll get diabetes," Carlito said and Trish shook her head.

"Not diabetes, if you eat these hard shell candies you're gonna lose your job," Trish said and everyone gasped.

"Why what's wrong with them?" Mickie James asked confused and Trish put her hands up.

"The ARK Angels are on the case I've got my own case to crack," Trish said and sat on Randy Orton's lap and the Legend Killer moaned in dismay.

"You need to lay off the sweets yourself tubby and stop worrying about what everyone else is gonna be eating," Randy said and Trish punched him in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"This is gonna be fun to watch, you're gonna miss the whole thing mama," John Morrison said to Melina hugging her lovingly as she sat sated by her butterscotch cheesecake but concerned about Candice Michelle who hadn't been seen since they left the arena.

"You guys seen Candice?" she asked Victoria and Torrie who shook their heads.

"I think she went back to the hotel," Victoria said.

"Maybe I should go back and check on her," Melina said getting up but Trish put her hand up in protest and pointed to Melina's belly.

"Your baby is your priority Melina, let the ARK Angels take care of Candice Michelle," Trish said and Melina and Maria exchanged glances.

"So there's something to take care of?" Melina said concerned and Johnny could see what Trish meant.

"Mama, focus on healing the people on the Healing Crusade and save your Miraculous Healing power for the people you can help," he said and Melina sighed and Johnny kissed her hand as a sign of encouragement while Randy thought about doing the same to Trish, but he had to do more than think about it he had to want to do it and that's what was proving very difficult.

"If you want some tips on falling in love with Trish Stratus, I know all about it, why don't we spend some-time together after Shawn Michaels' Day of Fun tomorrow?" Carlito said to Randy Orton who nodded.

"I think that's an awesome idea Carlito – oops!" Randy said covering his mouth when the Truth came out and Trish smiled triumphantly while everyone laughed at Randy.

"See he really does wanna be with me, all I need is for how you really feel to come out from under that arrogant suit you put on to look tough in front of the locker room and I'll be pregnant before the year is out!" Trish said excited about being a mother for the first time.

"Yeah, but you have to fall in love with me as-well," Randy said and Trish's triumphant smile turned to a disappointed frown remembering who she had given up to do God's Will.

"I'll fall in love with you at the right moment," Trish said and Randy wondered when that moment was gonna happen and as God's latest Holy Hook Up looked around at the faces of their peers in Cookiez On Mill it was clear that they weren't the only ones.

The next morning at The Sandbox, Hunter and Shawn arrived at the crack of dawn and found the ARK Angels waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

"I got your message," Shawn said to Cameron picking up Cheyenne as he walked up the stairs while Hunter picked up LC and followed behind.

"I thought you might be upset," Cameron said noting his father's heavy footsteps, something Hunter had noticed since Shawn spoke to Cameron on the way back from Arizona.

"Why would I be upset?" Shawn said cutting Cameron off abruptly.

"Because of your past drug abuse," Cameron said and Shawn stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Come on LC show me my new door," Hunter said thinking it best not to be around while Cameron treaded on some very delicate territory.

"Dad don't I wanna stay with Cameron!" LC protested kicking her legs furiously.

"In a little while baby," Hunter said heading down to the West Wing of The Sandbox taking his Firstborn with him while Shawn lingered at the top of the stairs his heavy heart casting a shadow on his Firstborn son and baby girl.

"First of all I can't just accuse Candice Michelle of taking performance enhancing drugs I need proof," Shawn said.

"That's your pride talking, you know I have proof," Cameron said and Shawn turned around angrily.

"This is not time for you to talk down to me boy," Shawn said indignantly.

"Well let me put it in wrestling terms, you're Matt Hardy and I'm MVP," Cameron said and Shawn balked.

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" Shawn said in disbelief.

"No I'm saying I'm a brash arrogant stud who thinks he better than you," Cameron replied and Shawn threw his head back and laughed.

"That's a good one son," he said and pulled Cameron over to him, "I'm sorry I lost my temper, this is very hard for me because I know what Candice is going through - I know what its like to be in so much pain that you have to turn to drugs to get you through your recovery,"

Cameron nodded, "I know dad, but you can use this information that I've got here not to hurt Candice but to help her get better," he said and Cameron handed his father the website information and a bag of multi-colored sweets which Shawn held up thinking they looked very familiar.

"These look like Skittles," he observed.

"Test them and you'll discover that they're not," Cameron said and Shawn kissed his son on the head.

"I'm proud of you son," he said.

"And I'm proud of you dad, you're living proof of the wonder working power of the soul cleansing Blood of Jesus Christ," Cameron said and they hugged lovingly with Cheyenne sandwiched against her father's chest.

"Daddy your shirt is wet," she said.

"Don't ask," Shawn said thinking back to the farewell to Melina and Maria at the house show in Phoenix that hadn't gone as he had hoped. Entering his bedroom while Cheyenne and Cameron went to their bedroom Shawn had Amy all to himself for the first time in a long time and he curled up next to her and breathed her in; her Anointing flooding his lungs and replenishing his spirit and revitalizing him anew.

"I love you Amy," Shawn said quietly as his wife stirred and turned around to face him, her eyes just starting to open to see the early morning sunlight come through the curtains, it was her husband's voice that brought a smile to her face though.

"I love you too Shawn now kiss me like you haven't stopped thinking about me," Amy said amorously and Shawn caressed her warm body and pulled her closer.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you, I can't stop thinking about you," Shawn said.

"Well kiss me and make me glad I married such a loving man," Amy said and Shawn kissed her deeply and they ravished each other until the sun came up, Shawn's sweet lips meeting Amy's hot lips and together they made some candy of their own.


	5. Go to Work with Your Parents Day Part 1

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Five – Go to Work with Your Parents Day Part 1

Shawn and Amy's bedroom, 8am:

Shawn breathed in and out sitting before the foot of his bed about to pray to God for strength, today Shawn had the unpleasant task of confronting Candice Michelle about her drug abuse and given her attitude he knew it wasn't going to go well. She was in total denial about it but The Amazing Cameron had Divinely inspired proof which Shawn would challenge Candice with in St.Louis, Missouri.

"_Heavenly Father, please guide me through this so Candice can have another chance instead of losing everything the way I nearly did," _Shawn prayed.

"He's on your side Shawn," came the sweet supportive voice of his wife who had just gotten out of the shower and her gorgeous red hair was sticking to her slightly tanned neck.

"I know, come here beautiful," Shawn said embracing his wife, moving her hair away from her neck and kissing her there.

"Now Shawn we're cutting it a little close don't you think?" Amy said remembering how close they came to making love a mere 2 hours ago and Shawn stroked her face taking her in so that the memory of seeing her would stick with him throughout the rest of the day.

"You know you don't have to keep your hair red because of me, you can grow it out completely if you want to," Shawn said and Amy looked away momentarily before smiling back up at him hesitantly.

"I know its just that if I grew it out it wouldn't make any sense when you call me Big Red and I like it when you call me Big Red," Amy said and Shawn pulled her into a kiss that Amy never wanted to end, her towel dropped to the floor and Shawn caressed her naked body gently making Amy forget her resolve to never let things get too hot between them, "So much for vows," she said and ripped Shawn's shirt off and the buttons went flying, one onto the bedside table, the other over the head of Shawn's baby girl who had wondered into their bedroom unannounced.

"Mommy you dropped your towel," she said handing the embarrassed mother-to-be her large white towel.

"Thanks baby," Amy said and went to get dressed while Shawn flopped face first onto the bed which Cheyenne started to make up around him.

"Chey you don't have to do that sweetie," Amy said drying her hair by the dresser but Shawn knew why she was making up the bed around him; Rebecca used to do it while he was asleep and it never used to wake him.

"Do you miss her Chey?" Shawn asked his little girl who shook her head and pointed at him.

"Not as long as I have you to remind me," she said and pulled her dad off the bed with Phenomenal Strength.

"Whoa baby doll, no wonder Mr. Applebee wants you to try out for the Olympics," Shawn said and Amy's face tightened at the memory of that conversation with the cruel man yesterday at Waterside.

"If Cheyenne's gonna do sports I would rather it happen through us than some endowment-hungry school," Amy said pulling on her long white dress that contrasted so deeply with her Big Red hair.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man, Chey's only 3 years old," Shawn said disgusted but not disgusted enough to take his eyes of his wife as she pulled on the cowboy boots that he bought her from San Antonio. He really didn't want to go to work now, he'd much rather take Amy to a Jason Crabb concert, in frustration he threw himself back on the made-up bed and threw a tantrum.

"Come on daddy, you have to go to work," Cheyenne said and pulled him off the bed again.

"Or you could stay home with me and later on you could come give Mr. Applebee a piece of your mind," Amy said.

"Okay!" Shawn said excitedly and they kissed on the made-up bed like little kids in their parents' bedroom but there were some little kids watching who weren't impressed with their juvenile behavior. Cheyenne turned to her brother, LC and Aurora who were standing at the doorway of her parents' bedroom looking at the Anointed Couple in disapproval.

"I tried to get them off the bed," Cheyenne shrugged and the ARK Angels frowned at the Anointed Couple who bowed their heads in shame.

"Dad you can't not go to work today, you have to confront Candice Michelle about her illegal substance abuse," Cameron said.

"And you can't stay home either Aunt Amy, you have to buy me those new boots we saw downtown," LC said and Aurora expressed her discontent with the Anointed Couple by turning up her newly refreshed weather power and dropping the temperature inside their room to minus 40 degrees Celsius. Shawn and Amy tried to use their Righteous Indignation to warm themselves up but they couldn't because they were in the wrong and the ARK Angels were in the right on this one.

"Okay we're going!" Shawn said jumping up with Amy right behind them and the Anointed Couple took the ARK Angels downstairs to the foyer where Hunter and Joanie were waiting for them.

"So you tried to slack off work huh?" Hunter said and Shawn stuck his tongue out at him.

"Look at my wife, would you wanna leave her side for a second let alone a whole day?" Shawn said gesturing to Amy who looked radiant right now and Shawn frowned at the lewd look forming across his best friend's face, "you can stop looking at her now," Shawn said firmly and Amy nudged Joanie who was staring too.

"Quit staring at me Joanie," she said embarrassed.

"I keep forgetting how shy you are," Joanie said.

"I know it's hard to believe after 2 years of being Miss. Rated R," Amy said.

"Memories," Hunter mused thinking back to the last time Amy was on RAW, "then this guy came and screwed the whole thing up," Hunter said looking at Shawn with disdain and HBK ignored him and gave his wife a kiss.

"See you later have fun with the First Lady and the ARK Angels of DX," he said and Amy smoothed his hair back gently and put his cowboy hat on straight for him.

"I will cowboy," she said and DX left leaving their family for the road once more. Shawn and Hunter looked back at Amy, Joanie and the ARK Angels from the DX Machine and sighed, it didn't matter how high up you were in the company for every WWE Superstar to leave home was always the hardest part of the job.

"You ready to confront Candice?" Hunter asked Shawn who nodded with a heartfelt glance.

"No," he said and Hunter comforted him.

"I'll be there, we'll do it together," he reassured Shawn but HBK shook his head.

"I wanna do this alone Hunter, I think it will be too much if we both approach Candice Michelle, I don't want to scare her away," he said, "and plus I really think she'll feel more comfortable talking to me, I've been there, I've done that and I've survived it,"

Hunter nodded, Shawn had turned out like pure gold after getting off drugs and he only hoped Candice Michelle could do the same.

"What the Hell?" the driver exclaimed as the DX Machine came to a sudden halt.

"What's the freakin hold up?" Hunter said looking at his airline ticket not wanting to miss their flight and the driver popped the hood and DX came out to see what was going on.

"The fuel lines are frozen," the driver said and Shawn and Hunter looked back towards The Sandbox then Hunter's cell-phone rang.

"Hey dad Ro-Ro wants to go with you to work," LC said.

"Well she could have found a less destructive way to get my attention, how are we gonna get to the airport now?" Hunter complained and LC told him how, "I can't do that," he said, "God said its okay? Oh okay then," Hunter said and stepped on HBK's foot.

"YARGHHH!" Shawn yelled hopping up and down his face flushed red, he was furious and started to get very, very hot and moments later the fuel lines in the engine were defrosted as his Righteous Indignation kicked in.

"What's your problem?!" Shawn yelled angrily, in fact he scared the driver back into his driver's seat. Hunter reached into the DX Machine and pulled out the Robe of Righteousness.

"There you go," Hunter said and Shawn cooled off almost instantly, "Feel better?"

"Much better I don't even remember what I was angry about," Shawn said and got back in the DX Machine with Hunter with a peaceful smile on his face much to the driver's relief.

"Here you go remember she's fragile, handle her with care," LC said giving Aurora Rose to Hunter and she danced around excitedly in his arms.

"Now you behave yourself at school Lisa, try not to beat up anymore girls," Shawn said and Hunter and LC exchanged defiant glances.

"I'm protecting your Firstborn Uncle Shawn, you forget we're on a mission from God and if I have to kick and ass or two to do that, then I have to kick an ass or two," LC replied.

"A simple "thank you" wouldn't go amiss," Hunter said offended by Shawn's ingratitude.

"I just don't want LC to get thrown out of school," Shawn said and The Helmsleys laughed, including Aurora.

"With the amount of money I pump into that place, you must be crazy Shawn, Waterside suck up to me like vacuum cleaner," he said and turned to LC and took her hand, "Just do what Uncle Stone Cold would do sweetie – raise Hell and leave,"

"Raise Hell, leave – got it!" LC said writing it down on her school note pad.

"Oh Lord," Shawn said rolling his eyes but God wasn't worried, The ARK took all her instruction from Him, but it amused Him that Hunter thought he was the King of Kings in Lisa's life.

"You guys better get going, take care of my baby sister," LC said and ran back to The Sandbox.

"Why do you think Aurora wanted to come with?" Hunter asked, "The only time she ever wants to leave LC's side is when she's going to sleep,"

"I'm sure God's got a plan He always does, can I hold her for a sec?" Shawn asked Hunter as the DX Machine pulled out onto the highway.

"Sure – uh oh," Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She's frozen herself to me," Hunter said and Shawn laughed, "it's not funny my nipples are freezing!" Hunter said indignantly and Shawn laughed even harder as he tried to get free from Aurora's all-in-one baby grow.

"A little Righteous Indignation should do the trick," Hunter thought to himself malevolently and bit HBK's finger expecting him to fly into an Anointed fit.

"That's strange, I didn't feel anything," Shawn said and Hunter couldn't believe it.

"She must be stuck to me for a reason, God didn't even let you get mad so I could melt the ice she created," Hunter said as Shawn looked at his finger, Hunter's teeth marks disappeared and his finger was perfectly fine.

"I don't think God wanted me to hold Aurora," Shawn said and Hunter agreed, the Almighty had something planned for Hurricane Aurora and as usual the only person He had clued in was the Amazing Cameron.


	6. Go to Work with Your Parents Day Part 2

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Five – Go to Work with Your Parents Day Part 2

Maria's parents house, Ottawa, Illinois, 9am:

Mr. and Mrs. Kanellis wiped tears away from their eyes as Maria packed her last suitcase and was moments away from going on a Healing Crusade with Melina across the U.S. Maria and the Miraculous One were gonna be gone all Summer and unlike her parents Maria was really looking forward to it.

"I'll be back before the baby is born," Maria said to her mom.

"Okay let's go," Melina said knowing if her parents cried any longer Maria was gonna change her mind.

"Call us when you get to St. Louis," Mrs. Kanellis said as Melina pulled Maria through the door.

"We're not going to St. Louis," Melina called back, "we're going to Wisconsin first,"

"Okay well call us from Wisconsin sweetie!" Mr. Kanellis said as Melina pushed Maria into the car.

"We're going to Wisconsin?" Maria asked confused as Melina drove out of her parents drive way, "Why aren't we going to St. Louis?"

"I want to talk to Candice privately and I can't do that with the other Divas around, I know she's in trouble and she needs healing," Melina said.

"But Trish said don't worry about her just concentrate on your baby and healing those who need it," Maria said.

"Candice needs it, I have to heal her before we start our Healing Crusade," Melina said and Maria scrunched up her nose recalling the last time Melina disobeyed The Truth: Trish Stratus.

"You're so kind and compassionate Melina I'm gonna love this crusade!" Maria said as the Miraculous One pulled onto I-35 and Maria played with her belly button.

"Hey look its Randy and Trish!" Maria said winding down Melina's car window, "Hey Trish!" she cried out and Melina sunk into the car seat.

"Oh no," she said as Maria continued to wave at the Holy Hook Up.

"Get closer!" Trish said to Randy.

"I'm driving as close as I can you want us to get arrested and miss the house show?" Randy Orton complained, Trish ignored him and crawled over his lap to the window and wound down the glass and stuck her head out of it.

"Where do you think you're going Melina?" Trish said to the Miraculous One.

"To Wisconsin I have to heal Candice!" Melina said and Randy struggled to see around her.

"I told you not to, the ARK Angels have got this under control!" Trish called out of the window.

"I have to heal her myself it wouldn't be right to go all over to United States to heal people and not heal Candice!" Melina cried out.

"I don't care Melina God did not give you permission to go to Wisconsin which means if you go there against His will something bad could happen!" Trish said and Melina got scared.

"You mean I could lose Miraculous my healing power?" Melina asked fearfully.

"Or worse – you could lose your baby!" Trish cried out and Melina screamed causing Maria, Trish and Randy to cover their ears.

"Randy the car!" Trish called out and Randy grabbed the wheel but it was too late; the Hummer H2 spun out on the shoulder of the interstate and veered off into the landfill below.

"Oh my God somebody call an ambulance!" a truck driver called out.

"That won't be necessary!" Melina said and turned to Maria, "hold on!" she cried and cut across the lane miraculously avoiding the cars behind and got out and climbed down to Randy and Trish. Maria followed behind and people got out of their cars to see what was going on.

"Are you ladies alright?" a commuter called out.

"No but we will be in a minute," Melina said pulling Trish out of Randy's wrecked Hummer while Maria pulled Randy out of the other side and the commuters watched in amazement.

"Isaiah 54 says by His stripes we are healed, so be healed in Jesus' Name," Melina said laying hands on both Trish and Randy and seconds later their bruises were healed, their bones were no longer broken and all their cuts had disappeared.

"Halleluiah!" Maria called out as Trish and Randy stood to their feet.

"Halleluiah!" the commuters above cheered and the WWE Superstars waved up at them.

"Melina you're amazing!" Maria said in awe of the Miraculous one.

"I'm not amazing, He's amazing," Melina said pointing to the sky.

"Well you come pretty close!" Maria said.

"Looks like you're gonna need a new set of wheels," Melina said to Randy who was speechless at what just happened, once again Melina had saved his life and he wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been on her way to Candice Michelle's house against Trish's orders. He suddenly got angry and turned to The Truth in a white hot rage.

"If Melina had listened to you we would have been dead by now!" Randy said and Trish laughed.

"You think God's gonna abort His plan for us to have a baby by killing us in Ottowa, Illinois?" Trish said, Maria thought she was making fun of her hometown but she wasn't sure, "All this proves is how important this baby we're gonna have is,"

"And yet you don't wanna get busy," Maria said confused by Randy's dislike for the former Women's Champion.

"Oh he'll get busy alright," Melina said and Trish nodded loving the way Randy's eyes jumped in disdain at her confidence.

"I told you before Stratus its gonna take a lot more than blond hair and brown eyes to get me into bed with you," Randy said.

"Let's leave Triple H out of this shall we?" Trish said and Melina and Maria laughed as the ambulance arrived to take the wrestlers to a nearby hospital. When the EMTs pulled them to the surface they found absolutely nothing wrong with them much to the relief of Maria's parents who had heard about the accident on the local news station and ran out to see if it was true.

"Oh my goodness Maria are you okay?" Mrs. Kanellis said frantically.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," Maria said as her parents inspected her not finding anything on her except foundation, lipstick and eyeliner.

"But how can this be?" Mr. Kanellis said in astonishment and Melina noticed everyone staring at her.

"You can do all things through Christ who strengthens you," Melina said and she laid hands on all the commuters who prayed to Jesus for healing from whatever illness they or their loved ones were suffering from citing Matthew 18:19.

"Praise the Lord I'm healed!" one of the commuters cried out and others cried out the same thing and Trish knew it was time to go.

"Quick lets get out of here before Melina gets mobbed," Trish said heading for Melina's car with Randy and Melina.

"Wasn't that Melina the WWE Diva?" one of the commuters asked an EMT.

"No that was Melina the Miraculous," Mrs. Kanellis replied and everyone talked about the miracle on I-35 all day long.

A few hours later in St. Louis, Missouri the WWE was setting up for the house show later on but setting up was put on hold while everyone watched the news.

"Wow, Miracle on I-35," Edge said knowing it was Melina both he and Carlito were coming down with a severe case of Latina Fever after the Miraculous One healed their burns.

"Your wife is one cool chica Johnny," Carlito said and Johnny nodded.

"I know," he replied missing his wife already, "man its cold in here," he said rubbing his arms.

"Hunter was in here with Aurora a few minutes ago," Undertaker said.

"Ah," Johnny said, "but it feels like its getting colder,"

Then suddenly Jeff Hardy came into the rec room with Aurora in his arms panicking.

"Well there's your explanation," Undertaker said and MVP and Matt Hardy came in after Jeff.

"Guys you gotta help me I think Aurora swallowed one of my Skittles!" Jeff Hardy said.

"You are so dead!" MVP said.

"Don't listen Jeff I'm sure Hunter will understand," Matt said.

"How did this happen?" Undertaker asked.

"I was throwing them into my mouth and one went over my head and landed in Aurora's bassinette. When I went to pick it up I couldn't find it then Hunter came out of the bathroom and took her away before I could say anything!" Jeff said.

"You are so dead!" MVP said again and Matt Hardy got angry.

"Will you shut up!" he said to the United States Champion.

"Don't get mad at me you know babies can't eat Skittles," MVP said and everyone nodded in agreement and that made Jeff Hardy feel even worse.

"Oh great, what am I gonna do she might get sick or something and I'm gonna lose my title shot against John Cena at SummerSlam!" Jeff Hardy said sinking onto the floor.

"So why do you have Aurora now?" Undertaker asked confused.

"I stole her to try and get the Skittle out before Hunter comes out of the bathroom, man that dude sure goes to the bathroom a lot," Jeff realized and Matt slapped him around the head.

"Well go put her back before he starts looking for her!" Matt said and Jeff got up off the floor, suddenly Aurora burped.

"I was hoping she'd burp up the Skittle, oh man I am so dead!" Jeff said heading back to DX's office to confess his crime to the co-owners of the WWE, he didn't even notice what Aurora's burp had done to the WWE Superstars behind him.


	7. Jawbreaker

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seven – Jawbreaker

DX Office, WWE Production, St. Louis, Missouri:

Candice Michelle skipped into Shawn and Hunter's office with an uninvited guest.

"Jeff what are you doing give me my baby!" Hunter said taking Aurora from him.

"There's something I have to tell you boss and you're not gonna like it," Jeff started nervously reaching into his pocket for some colorful courage in the form of Skittles.

"If you say you're leaving for TNA again you're not coming back, ever!" Hunter snapped.

"No I'm not leaving for TNA, its---"

"Jeff I'm sure whatever it is can wait, right now we have to talk to Candice about something very serious," Shawn said and Candice Michelle swallowed hard at the stern look in HBK's eyes as he zoned in on her.

"Okay," Jeff said and turned to leave dumping a whole load of Skittles into his mouth. Aurora flailed her hands excitedly at the sign of the multi-colored candies.

"No sweetie you can't have those, not until you're old enough to brush," Hunter said and Jeff slunk away from the door weary of what Hunter would do to him if he found out Aurora already had eaten one.

"I'm a dead man," he said and closed the door behind him.

Candice sat down in front of the co-owners of the WWE and tried not to look as nervous as she was.

"What is this all about guys, aren't you glad I'm back?" she asked veiling her fear that her illegal substance abuse had been uncovered.

"We couldn't be happier to see you back Candice. What we wanna talk to you about is the way you've come back," Shawn started.

"I don't understand what you mean," Candice said and Hunter decided to leave Shawn to it, he was much better at confrontation than he was.

"Come on Ro-Ro lets go see what the Rainbow Haired Warrior wanted to talk to me about," he said to Aurora, "Wow your breath sure smells sweet, what have you been eating?" Hunter wondered but Aurora didn't answer she just burped instead.

Meanwhile back in DX office Shawn came around his desk and faced Candice Michelle eye-to-eye.

"I think you understand exactly what I mean Candice," Shawn said and lifted up the bag of multi-colored capsules that looked like Skittles but Candice pretended not to know what they were.

"What are those Skittles?" she said playing dumb.

"They look like Skittles don't they, but they're not. They're illegal performance enhancing drugs cleverly disguised to look like candy and this bag was sold from an online drug mule to one user i-can:d yesterday afternoon," Shawn said and gave Candice to website print out with her IP address details on it, "Does any of that information look familiar?" Shawn asked and Candice gave the papers back to him.

"I don't know who i-can: d is," Candice lied.

"Well my son does and he's working with a very reliable source in fact I would call him the Source of All Things," Shawn said.

"Well you're gonna need a better witness than the Holy Father if you're going to accuse me of taking drugs," Candice Michelle said.

"Candice don't do this, you don't wanna go down this road okay I've been there its dark, its lonely and it's dangerous. I know this is you, you are i-can:d!" Shawn said getting riled up.

"Why thank you that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Candice joked.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Shawn roared and Candice fell back onto the floor in fright as Shawn's Righteous Indignation took center stage.

"Please don't hurt me!" Candice cried out and Shawn cooled down and helped Candice back into her chair.

"I'd never hurt you Candice, but this is no laughter matter please don't joke around. If you come clean I can help you but if you lie to me and continue to take this stuff you'll leave me no choice but to fire you and I really don't want to do that," Shawn said.

"Okay I'll stop taking them," Candice said.

"You promise?" Shawn asked her hoping she wasn't lying to him.

"I promise," Candice said.

"I'm glad to hear that Candice, I've arranged for you to be tested next door," Shawn informed her and the color from the former Women's Champion's face fell.

"You want me to take a drug test?" Candice Michelle said.

"I have to have proof don't I?" Shawn said.

"But I told you I won't do it again?" Candice said.

"I know, this is your first strike," Shawn replied softly not wanting to upset Candice any further.

"Two more strikes and I'm gone," she said more to herself than to Shawn who nodded.

"Those are the rules of the WWE drug policy and we all have to adhere to them," Shawn said and Candice felt sick, she realized that she had put her career at risk and she was going to go on record as being a drug abuser. She threw herself at Shawn's feet taking the co-owner of the WWE by surprise.

"Please don't test me Shawn, I won't do it again I swear!" Candice pleaded her mascara running down her cheeks and her face wet with tears. Shawn felt terrible and suddenly memories of Rebecca's last days came flooding back to him; her drunkenness, her whoring around with the Kliq, her lack of self-esteem, it all was looking back up at him in the form of a young woman who too wanted to have a second chance at life.

"Okay Candice I won't test you," Shawn said pulling a handkerchief from his jacket and handing it to the distressed Diva, "just don't take anymore of this stuff okay and we'll forget the whole thing,"

"You promise?" Candice asked sniffing and wiping her nose.

"I promise," Shawn reassured her with a warm Texas smile and Candice flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" she cried ecstatically and Shawn got real hot and she pulled away from him, "What just happened?"

Shawn held up his married finger and Candice laughed, "I'm married to a fiery red-head, well she's actually a brunette but she won't let the dye grow out,"

"I can't blame her, Lita's been a red-head since she was part of Team Xtreme and look what that hair's done for her. She's one lucky gal, I mean blessed gal," Candice said.

"I know," Shawn smiled modestly, "I want you to go home now okay, take the time to get 100 percent rehabilitated, then when your shoulder's completely healed you can get a shot at the Women's Championship," Shawn said and Candice nodded.

"Alright boss," Candice said with a smile she then blew HBK a kiss and walked out the door. Shawn crashed into his chair and sighed.

"Thank you God, she's gonna be alright," Shawn said but the drama had only just begun.

"Shawn come quick something happened to my brother!" Jeff Hardy said bursting through the door almost knocking Candice over on the way. Shawn ran behind him to the rec room to see what all the commotion was about, he saw Matt Hardy, MVP, Undertaker and Hunter but he didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Everything looks alright here Jeff," Shawn said confused but he spoke too soon.

"Oh my God it's Shawn Michaels!" Hunter said but there was something different about him; his voice, his mannerisms were extremely youthful.

"My brother used to have the biggest crush on you," Matt Hardy said to Shawn and Jeff shushed him and Candice and Shawn tried to understand exactly what was going on.

"I like what you've got going on with the cowboy look, very Brokeback Mountain," MVP added and Shawn burst out laughing.

"Okay guys stop, enough's enough very funny ya'll pretending to be gay probably betting that I'd lay my Kiss of Life on one of you so you could lay it on one of the Divas like MVP did with Trish Stratus," Shawn said convinced this was a rib, "Well it ain't gonna happen so cut it out,"

"Candice that outfit is fierce Miss. Thang!" Undertaker said in the gayest voice possible.

"Shawn make them stop, we gotta run through tonight's matches," Jeff said getting really annoyed.

"Taker quit it," Shawn said and Jeff and Candice rolled their eyes.

"That's telling them Shawn," Candice said sarcastically.

"Guys we've got a show tonight and if you don't start acting right I'm gonna get real hot up in this place and I know you don't want that!" Shawn said and Hunter, Matt, MVP and Undertaker started laughing.

"Isn't he just adorable, look at the way his cheeks are getting all red," Taker said pinching Shawn's cheeks, looking into The Deadman's eyes Shawn realized that something seriously wasn't right. The dark orbs of menace were gone and in their place were bright eyes dancing like a baby. Shawn looked over at Hunter, Matt Hardy and MVP: they had the same expression of childlike innocence.

"They must be emo," Candice Michelle said.

"They're not emo, they're children!" Shawn gasped and shook Hunter back and forth, "What happened in the last 15 minutes to make you act like this?!" he demanded and Hunter gave him an innocent look.

"What's wrong Shawn Michaels, don't you wanna play with us?" Hunter asked cocking his head to the side innocently.

"Play? Hunter we've got a show to put on there's no time to play, you have to go over the matches and these guys have to wrestle in them!" Shawn said blown away but this bizarre turn of events.

"You mean we can't play?" Matt Hardy said his big brown eyes enlarging like a puppy.

"You mean we have to work?" Undertaker added his green eyes disappearing behind pools of water and he burst out crying, and Matt, MVP and Hunter weren't far behind him and Shawn looked over at Jeff, particularly at the baby in his arms.

"What did you do?" Shawn said pinning this bizarre behavior down to The Hurricane and she responded by burping in his face. A sweet smell came out of her mouth but only Jeff knew what it was and it was too late to do anything about it, seconds after the sweet smell of colored candy hit the air Shawn's eyes swelled, his face lit up and the house show in St. Louis later on tonight was long forgotten.

"Let's play!" Shawn said running through the door with Hunter, MVP, Matt Hardy and Undertaker behind him and Candice watched them run down the halls, crashing over crates, running into stage hands and make-up artists like kindergarten kids.

"What on Earth just happened Jeff?" Candice said as the wrestlers and co-owners disappeared out of the arena and into the parking lot.

"Aurora ate one of my Skittles," Jeff Hardy explained, "the Skittle must have combined with her supernatural power to turn Matt, MVP, Taker and DX into children!" Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked.

"Go after them make sure they don't get run over. I'm gonna call Amy I'm gonna tell her what happened so she can ask The ARK Angels to fix it before the show tonight," Jeff said but Candice stopped him from dialing and Jeff looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Before he could stop her Candice kicked Jeff in the nuts, she took Aurora when he keeled over in pain then she hit Jeff with the Candywrapper knocking Jeff out completely. She took the remaining Skittles out of his pocket and put them in her own, Aurora grew excited at the sight of them.

"Nighty night Jeffrey," she said pocketing the candy and giving one to Aurora, "Let's go visit the rest of the male locker room, with you by my side the Divas can finally take our rightful place at center stage of the WWE and they'll be no more misogynist dinosaurs to get in our way!"

Aurora sucked the Skittle down while Candice took a "Skittle" of her own, she never intended to go back home to Milwaukee and get clean and now there was no one around to make her.


	8. Shawn Michaels' Day of Fun!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eight – Shawn Michaels' Day of Fun!

Outside the Scottrade Center Carlito and Edge spotted Hunter, Shawn, Matt Hardy, MVP and Undertaker getting into the WWE Production truck and wondered over to them.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" Edge asked, Carlito wondered why Shawn was trying to climb through the window of the truck.

"Maybe if you pull the handle you'll have better luck getting in," Carlito said and HBK turned to look at him and Edge noticed something unusual about his eyes.

"Pull the handle!" Hunter called out excitedly but Shawn looked confused.

"You mean this shiny thing down here?" he asked Hunter and Carlito and Edge looked at each other bewildered by Shawn and Hunter's childlike behavior.

"Something weird is going on here," Edge said as Undertaker, MVP and Matt Hardy climbed into the production truck and started playing with the expensive machinery inside. A loud bang came out of nowhere inside the arena,

"I did that!" MVP bragged and Undertaker and Matt Hardy gave him a high five.

"If I didn't know better I'd say there were children in there," Edge said to Carlito then Shawn finally pulled the handle and the door opened suddenly and he went flying to the ground.

"Ha-ha you fell down!" Hunter laughed pointing at his best friend.

"That was fun!" Shawn said rubbing his butt and getting to his feet, "It would be even more fun if I jumped off the top of this truck,"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah it would, go for it Shawnie!" Hunter cheered Shawn on and the Showstoppa climbed onto the top of the truck, looked down at Hunter, Edge and Carlito and moonsaulted off the top and crashed down onto them.

"That was awesome!" some fans said who had broke into the backstage area and recognized the wrestlers, "HBK! HBK! HBK!" they chanted.

"Hey you kids aren't supposed to be back here!" Edge said and the boys ran away chanting "EDGE SUCKS!" at the top of their voices and Shawn pushed him down angrily.

"Why did you chase my friends away they wanted to see me do another stunt!" Shawn complained and Edge realized what was wrong; Shawn, Hunter, MVP, Matt Hardy and Undertaker weren't just acting like children they _were children,_ at least on the inside.

"Guys what happened to you?" Carlito said and Hunter and Shawn rubbed their heads confused.

"Why are we different?" Hunter asked sticking his finger in his ear and Shawn sucked his finger and stuck it in Edge's ear.

"EW!" Edge protested.

"Ha-Ha!" Shawn laughed and Undertaker waved at them.

"Let's roll!" he said and Shawn and Hunter nodded getting into the driver's seat, Hunter at the wheel and Shawn at the pedals.

"Are you guys gonna come with us?" Hunter asked Edge and Carlito who wondered what the Hell was going on.

"Where are you going?" Carlito asked and Hunter pointed to a sign that said Forest Park.

"You're going to the zoo?!" Edge asked in shock and Hunter and Shawn nodded enthusiastically.

"We better go with them before they go wondering off somewhere," Carlito said and Edge nodded.

"Okay move over I'm driving," Edge said pushing Hunter aside and the Cerebral Assassin pouted.

"Shawn get up here!" Carlito said pulling HBK away from the breaks by his ponytail and the Showstoppa pouted too.

"I don't like you!" he said to Carlito and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't like you too!" Hunter said to Edge and DX looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

"Let's drop our pants and fart in their faces, on 3 - 1-2-3!" Hunter said and DX farted in Carlito and Edge's faces causing them both to fly out of the Production truck and Shawn and Hunter to break out in laughter.

"That was cool, let's go Shawnie – to the zoo!" Hunter said starting the car while Shawn worked the pedals. Before Edge and Carlito could do anything the huge WWE Production truck was backing out of the lot and heading towards the road and nearly running over half a dozen teamsters and other members of the production crew in the process. Angry drivers started honking as the truck disrupted traffic.

"Where the Hell is Jeff!" Edge said, "He's gotta know what's going on, come on!"

Carlito and Edge ran into the arena to find the Rainbow Haired Warrior but there was a more attractive trap waiting for them when they entered the male locker room.

Jeff lay on the floor of the rec room sore from the waist down, he heard Edge calling his name and remembered what had happened to him.

"Jeff!" Edge called out.

"Edge I'm in here!" Jeff yelled out getting to his feet.

"Jeff where are you?" Carlito called out.

"Maybe he's in the locker room," Edge said and Carlito followed him.

"No don't go in there!" Jeff called out but it was too late. Edge and Carlito walked into the male locker room and saw Candice Michelle on a bench with Aurora Rose in her arms.

"You smell that?" Carlito asked Edge.

"Yup, Jeff's been eating Skittles again," Edge said as Carlito walked up to Aurora to say hi, Edge was right behind him.

"Hi mamacita," Carlito said to Aurora.

"Say hi Aurora," Candice said and The Hurricane burped in both Edge and Carlito's faces. Suddenly the last few minutes faded from their memories and all Edge and Carlito could think about was having fun. Mr. Kennedy, Miz and Morrison burst into the locker room, they too were all acting like children.

"Hey you guys wanna play?" Morrison asked Edge and Carlito.

"Yeah!" Edge and Carlito said excitedly and the wrestlers ran out of the arena and headed downtown which was being severely disrupted by a huge production truck and the "kids" at the wheel. The male locker room had transformed into a kindergarten with no principal and that's just the way Candice wanted it. She headed for the gym where the Divas were working out, her side of the story would be much more convincing than Jeff's.

Forest Park Zoo:

Angry drivers honked at the huge WWE Production truck moving aimlessly between lanes before driving onto the grass just outside Forest Park, the famous zoo in St. Louis.

"Okay we're here, everybody out!" Hunter yelled as Shawn sat on the breaks inches before a huge oak tree and Hunter dragged him and jumped out of the truck. Undertaker, MVP and Matt Hardy had already gotten out and saw some angry people shaking their fists at them from the road.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" one trucker yelled out and a park ranger ran up to the disruptive bunch.

"You can't park that thing on the grass, move it now or I'll have it towed!" the park ranger threatened them. Hunter took the ice cream cone from kid nearby and threw it into the park rangers face.

"Run!" Shawn said and they all ran into the zoo, dashing in front of the visitors shaken by the muscular men with the devil-may-care attitudes.

"Get them!" the park ranger yelled and blew on his whistle alerting the park security who spotted the wrestlers immediately. Shawn and Hunter ran up to the monkeys.

"I'll pay you 8 bucks to jump in there," Hunter said to HBK who nodded.

"Keep the money I'll do it for free!" Shawn said and climbed the cage, jumped over the top and landed in the middle of a group of monkeys, "I'm Shawn Michaels, what's your name?" Shawn asked one of the monkeys who started making loud noises, "Is that your first name or your last name?" Shawn asked the monkey who scratched his head and walked away from the big blond man in the Armani suit.

Hunter rolled on the ground holding with laughter his stomach as Shawn continued to make conversation with the monkeys, until he rolled onto a security guards foot and got hoisted up by his dress shirt.

"Let me go you're not my dad!" Hunter protested.

"I'd be ashamed to have a degenerate like you for a son, you're outta here!" the park ranger said hustling Hunter towards the exit.

"Hunter I'm coming!" Shawn cried out and climbed on top of the cage, the monkeys looked up wondering what he was gonna do up there and they got their answer when HBK jumped off the top of the cage onto the security guards below.

"You rock Shawnie, now let's go see the cats!" Hunter said and Shawn's eyes widened with fright.

"You mean the lions?" he asked fearfully, "I don't like lions,"

"Okay let's go to tarantula town," Hunter said.

"Lions it is," Shawn said preferring lions to spiders and they ran towards Big Cat Country while onlookers looked on in amazement at the stunt HBK pulled off, the monkeys were excited too and they wanted to see more!

Meanwhile at Penguin and Puffin Coast . . .

"Wow look at all those penguins," MVP said pressing his face to the glass inside the educational center.

"Do you think they like it here in St. Louis?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Penguins only like the cold," Undertaker replied.

"Well they can't be having a good time out here in the sunshine," MVP said.

"Well let's break 'em out!" Matt Hardy said and MVP and Undertaker nodded.

"I'll scare away the normals," Undertaker said and turned to the crowd looking at the penguins with them, he rolled his eyes in the back of his head, raised his hands to the sky and caused lightning to strike the roof of the education center out of nowhere.

"ARGHHH!" the people screamed and soon it was just Matt Hardy, MVP and Undertaker.

"How did you make that lightning appear?" MVP asked curiously.

"It's a gift," Undertaker said, "now let's free them penguins,"

Undertaker smashed the glass with his fist and pulled the window off its hinges. The penguins backed away from the tall, lean shadowy figure of The Undertaker who knelt down on one knee and raised his hand to them.

"Don't be afraid my friends, you are free now, GO!" Undertaker roared and the penguins flew out of the educational center and the visitors and staff marveled as the flock left the safety of their surroundings for the unknown, or Antarctica which ever was better.

"Whoa look at those penguins!" Shawn said from Big Cat Country and Hunter looked up at the flightless birds that were now flying across the sky.

"Taker must have spooked 'em good," Hunter said turning his attention back to the big cats, one of which was about to pounce on HBK, "Shawn look out!" Hunter yelled and HBK turned to see a tiger coming at him.

"Not so fast big ugly," Shawn said holding his hand out and the tiger mewed and ran away like a little kitten frightened by the Showstoppa. Hunter pulled him away, not that Shawn needed rescuing the spell he was under didn't stop his protective Righteous Indignation from kicking in. They ran towards Undertaker, MVP and Matt Hardy who were running towards them.

"I'm hungry," MVP said.

"Well let's get something to eat," Matt Hardy said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Hunter said.

"But we don't have any money," Undertaker said.

"We don't need any money we're kids we'll just say we don't know where are parents are and someone will buy us dinner," Hunter said.

"I love the way your mind works," Matt Hardy said.

"Yeah he's like totally cerebral," Shawn said patting his best friend on the back.

"Let's go back to that big building were those two dorks were," MVP said referring to Edge and Carlito.

"Wait here they come!" Shawn said and surely enough Edge and Carlito were coming down the path towards them.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what we just saw!" Edge said holing an ice cream cone.

"Penguins, loads of them!" Carlito said sucking on an ice pop making Undertaker, MVP, Matt Hardy and DX's mouths water.

"Can I have some of your ice cream?" Shawn asked Edge who stuck his tongue out at HBK.

"Buy your own!" Edge replied cruelly and Shawn turned out his pockets.

"But I don't have any money!" Shawn protested reaching into his jacket, "What's this?" he said pulling out his wallet and pulling out his credit card. A picture of Amy caught his eye.

"Whoa who's she?" Matt Hardy said.

"I don't know but she's got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," Shawn said staring at the picture while Hunter stared at his credit card.

"It's got your name on it," Hunter said inspecting the card and MVP looked over at it too.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom?" he read in disbelief and the other Superstars fell back in laughter at HBK's real name.

"Shut up you guys!" Shawn roared putting the card in his mouth to see if it was edible: it wasn't.

"How does it work?" MVP wondered and Edge snatched the card out of his hand.

"I'll show you moron, follow me," he said walking out of the park.

"Hey give that back!" Shawn said running after The Rated R Superstar while the other Superstars followed behind them.

At the ATM machine outside the zoo Edge entered Shawn's credit card into the machine while the other wrestlers looked on in amazement.

"Okay what's your pin number?" Edge asked Shawn who shrugged and Edge pulled his hair back in anger, "you don't remember your pin number, didn't you memorize it?"

"Dude he tried to eat it you think he's gonna remember how to use it?" MVP said.

"Well then we can't use it," Edge said and tried to take out the credit card but it wouldn't come out, "Uh oh I think it's stuck,"

"My plastic thing!" Shawn said and Hunter pushed Edge out of the way.

"Just punch in anything," he said and punched in the year of his birth but it didn't work, then he punched in Shawn's year of birth but that didn't work, mostly because he thought they were both born in the year 2000.

"Wait I got it," Shawn said and punched in '0307'.

"You did it!" Edge said and they all crowded around the ATM machine.

"So how much mula you gonna take out hombre?" Carlito asked and Shawn stared at the numbers on the screen.

"Let's see, 100 dollars," he said but instead of 100 he typed in 1000, 5 times.

"Whoa look at all that money coming out!" MVP said as Shawn stuffed the money into his pockets.

"How much of this stuff do I have?" Shawn asked Edge who shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know it's your money," Edge said.

"Well let's keep taking money out until it stops!" Shawn said and everyone liked the sound of that. Ten minutes later HBK's account was overdrawn by several thousands and the group decided that pizza was the only thing that they could eat.

"Do you think we can afford a whole one?" Matt Hardy asked.

"How much is pizza?" Shawn said.

"Let's ask that guy in the cool Hummer," Edge said looking over at Randy Orton who pulled up outside the zoo and ran over to the wily bunch of misfits.

"What the Hell are you guys doing out here, we've got a show in 3 hours!" Randy Orton said to DX and Trish was right behind him.

"Do you guys know if we can buy a pizza with this?" Shawn said holding up the crisp 100 dollar bills he'd withdrawn. Randy noticed something weird about his voice, his eyes and his mannerisms, he was acting like a kid.

"Whoa there's like over 100,000 dollars here!" Randy Orton said counting up all the money.

"Is that enough for a whole pizza or just a slice?" Hunter asked Randy who smacked him upside the head.

"Trish what's going on here?" Randy asked Trish who was already in his car, "Hey where are you going?" Randy said as Trish started his car.

"I know who's behind this, I've got to go back to the arena alone," Trish said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Randy said and Trish heard a genuine note of concern in his voice.

"Because if you do Candice Michelle will make you just like them," Trish said, "Just trust me okay?" Trish said putting her hand on Randy and he looked down at her hand feeling warm on the inside.

"Be careful okay?" Randy told her squeezing her hand.

"I will, take these guys for pizza the affects of the candy should wear off in a few hours," Trish said. A small smile appeared on Randy Orton's face as Trish drove away in his Hummer.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Shawn asked Randy who thought about Trish romantically for the first time ever,

"Yeah I guess she is," Randy replied.

"Are you two gonna get married and have a baby?" Matt Hardy asked Randy.

"Yes we are," Randy said.

"EW!" the Superstars said grossed out by Trish and Randy, Orton ignored them but he couldn't ignore the angry mob of zoo security coming their way.

"Last one to the pizza parlor's a ballet dancer!" Randy said and the spellbound Superstars dashed down the road while Randy paid off the park rangers with HBK's money.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear those monkeys were chanting H-B-K," one of the park rangers said to another and Randy Orton laughed; it seemed their wasn't a species alive that wasn't entertained by The Heartbreak Kid – Shawn Michaels.


	9. Tough Love Trish

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Nine – Tough Love Trish

At the Scottrade Center Candice Michelle was telling the Divas what happened to all the male Superstars, her version was very persuasive but lies usually were.

"Suddenly they all just changed into children and ran off!" she said and the Divas gasped in shock.

"Oh no what are we gonna do about the show it starts in 2 hours!" Ashley said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Candice Michelle said stopping Ashley before she could leave.

"I'm going to find Jeff I wanna make sure he's safe," Ashley replied trying to get around Candice but the former Women's Champion shook her glitter painted eyes.

"He left with the others," she said and Ashley felt terrible.

"We better go find them before they hurt themselves," Mickie James said and the Divas nodded heading for the door but Candice blocked the exit.

"I've got a better idea, why don't we run the show?" Candice said and the Divas locked at her like she was crazy.

"Us?" Layla said confused.

"But we're not wrestlers, we're Divas," Torrie Wilson said and Victoria and Beth Phoenix looked at her offended.

"Speak for yourself," they said at the same-time.

"Why can't we be whatever we want to be? Why do we have these labels imposed on us we're smart, powerful women and we're capable of anything as long as there's no men around to get in our way!" Candice said with a ferocity the Divas hadn't seen before.

"You want us to take over from the men?" Victoria said apprehensively, "But people pay to see the men,"

"No, they pay to see us the beautiful women with the sexy bodies who can have great matches too. Let's prove the WWE Divas are the best thing going tonight, no men, just us women, who's with me?" Candice said 100 percent fired up but the Divas weren't buying her idea. Candice sensed their apprehension and reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a bag of Skittles and Aurora got excited, "I know what you guys need, some candy. Each one of you take one it'll make you feel much better," Candice said.

The Divas looked between each other, "Skittles?" Gillian Hall asked amused.

"They're better than Skittles, take one of these and you'll never be the same," Candice said and the Divas each took one, "that's it in awhile you won't think anything's beyond you,"

Torrie, Victoria, Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Layla, Kelly Kelly and Torrie Wilson all chewed the performance enhancing drugs cleverly disguised as Skittles but Ashley refused.

"Something's coming back to me, didn't Trish tell us not to eat Skittles from anyone but Jeff?" she said.

"What is Trish your mommy?" Candice said mocking Ashley just like back in 2005, "You're so weak Ashley always wanna do the right thing, for once in your life do something different, taste the rainbow,"

Candice pushed the bag of multi-colored capsules under Ashley's nose and they did smell sweet, she caved in and took one much to Candice's pleasure.

"At a girl Ashley, tonight we take back the ring, the WWE Divas are gonna light St. Louis on fire!" Candice declared and Aurora reached for the bright colored candies again, "Not for you sweetie, maybe when you're older," Candice said.

"Wow I feel great!" Torrie said and did a back-flip.

"Me too, I feel like I could run a thousand miles!" Layla said doing a somersault.

"I've never felt so fit!" Victoria said kicking her legs in the air.

"I've got this energy running through me like never before!" Mickie James said punching the air while Kelly Kelly did the splits with ease.

Candice smiled proudly, "Looks like my girls are ready, tonight is going to be unforgettable," she vowed as the drugs filled the Divas' bodies with intoxicating chemicals that made them feel like invincible monsters and not the fragile athletes that they really were.

Trish drove up to the Scottrade Center and ran inside heading straight for the gym and burst in and saw what she had feared; the Divas were all munching on Skittles only they weren't the ones Jeff Hardy knocked back like hard liquor, they were the cleverly disguised performance enhancing drugs sold online to the now addicted i-can:d better known as Candice Michelle.

"Guys I told you not to eat those!" Trish yelled at Victoria, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson and Beth Phoenix.

"Well if it isn't Trish Stratus, the Greatest Women's Champion of All Time," Candice Michelle said mockingly, Trish saw the same intoxicated look in the eyes of the other Divas.

"You guys don't know how much damage those things are going to do to you," Trish warned the Divas as they closed in on her.

"You don't know how much damage we're going to do to you," Victoria said backing Trish up to the wall and Candice put her hand up to stop Victoria from getting any closer to the Canadian diva.

"Unless you join us, we could use a 7 Time Women's Champion to help further our cause," Candice Michelle said.

"What cause? You're deluded and now you've deluded all my peers, you think DX are gonna let you keep your job after they find out what you did after saying you'd come clean Candice?" Trish said but Candice just laughed.

"By the time we're through with DX they won't even be able to walk let alone fire me," she said cruelly and took one of the illegal drugs, "take one, you'll see things a little better," she said pushing the capsule up to Trish's lips.

"Get that poisonous garbage away from me!" Trish said.

"Fine I'll stuff it down your throat, hold her down Victoria!" Candice said and Victoria backed Trish up to the door while Candice tried to force the drug down Trish's throat. Suddenly the door flew open knocking Victoria and Candice down and Jeff Hardy appeared.

"Trish come on!" Jeff said pulling Trish up.

"Come on sweetie," Trish said snatching Aurora up quickly and Jeff locked the drugged up Divas in the gym.

"That won't hold them," Trish said, "they'll break that door down easy with those drugs in there,"

"Drugs?" Jeff Hardy said his eyebrows shooting up with shock and Trish nodded.

"Candice Michelle has been taking illegal performance enhancing drugs online and now she's hooked and losing her mind; she persuaded all the Divas to take drugs too and now they think they can run the WWE,"

The Divas started to pound on the door like raging animals and Jeff couldn't believe they had gotten so strong so quickly.

"Man those must have been some powerful PEDs," he said, "we gotta help them,"

"No you gotta get outta here, the ARK Angels are gonna help them," Trish said.

"But aren't they in school?" Jeff asked and Trish squeezed Aurora lovingly.

"Not all of them," she said, "when they break down the door they'll run after you, lead them to the ring,"

"What are you gonna do?" Jeff said watching as the door was almost off its hinges.

"I'm not gonna do anything, Hurricane Aurora is gonna save the day," Trish said and the Divas stormed out of the gym and ran after Jeff while she hid in the corner. Jeff led them into the ring and jumped out of their way, ducking under the ring mat then pushing it back on them and drop-kicking Candice Michelle to the floor when she jumped on him.

"You wanna fight like men, well bring it on man – I mean women!" Jeff said and caught Victoria in a spinning head scissors.

"Get him!" Beth Phoenix screamed and Mickie James lunged for Jeff put he jumped up onto the turnbuckle and hit her with a Whisper in the Wind.

Meanwhile the production crew filed into the arena to make the last minute changes tonight's show and stopped to watch the 5-on-1 handicap match between Jeff Hardy and the WWE Divas in the ring.

"Jeff that's no way to treat a lady!" one of the electricians called out.

"These ain't no ladies!" Jeff replied as Kelly Kelly clotheslined Jeff knocking the breath out of the Rainbow Haired Warrior and then the Divas proceeded to beat the living Hell out of him.

"Hang in there Jeff, I'm coming!" Trish said taking one of the illegal drugs from Candice's bag and giving it to Hurricane Aurora who took it gladly. But the joy didn't last long as the artificial sweetness disappeared and in its place Aurora tasted a substance that she didn't taste like Skittles at all. In a rage she spat it out and blew ice cold air on the bag of illegal drugs freezing them immediately and irreversibly until they were nothing more than a bag of ice, "At a girl Hurricane Aurora!" Trish said holding up the ARK Angel lovingly, "Now watch me save a good man from some bad women!" she said and ran with Aurora to the ring to take out the Divas before they took out Jeff.

"Here's what's left of the male locker room!" Candice Michelle taunted Trish as Beth and Victoria held up Jeff's bruised body and tossed it to the hard floor. The teamsters went to call the EMTs while Trish sat calmly in a seat on the front row.

"Okay Aurora, work with what God gave you," she said and Aurora blew a strong wind over the Divas, they breathed it in not realizing that it wasn't just air it was the Holy Spirit and it cleansed their bodies of the toxin from the illegal substance they had taken. Moments later the Divas went into withdrawal craving the substance that Hurricane Aurora had ridden their bodies of but there was no more, Trish had done as God asked and made sure Hurricane Aurora destroyed the whole bag.

"I need more, I need more!" Victoria wailed and the other Divas shivered as their bodies craved for more drugs.

"You don't need more Victoria, you need some self-esteem. What Candice was trying to sell you was confidence but you are one of the greatest wrestlers of all time you don't need to run over anybody to get to the top, you already are at the top," Trish said.

"Don't listen to her, I've got some more in my bag come on, back to the gym!" Candice said unable to function without the drugs in her system.

"You won't find anything back there," Trish called out to the them but they ignored her, "they'll soon find out that the Truth cannot be ignored," Trish said to herself. The EMTs ran down to the ring to collect Jeff but Trish told them to leave him alone.

"Are you crazy we can't leave him here in this condition?" one of them said to her and Jeff pushed the EMTs away.

"Are you kidding? Jeff Hardy's one of the toughest wrestlers in the business he's fine," Trish said.

"Ya'll didn't think I was gonna let a bunch of Divas put me in the hospital did you?" Jeff said shaking the feeling back into his arm and the EMTs shrugged and left him alone, "I'm just glad it's over,"

Trish shook her head, "Its not over yet, not as long as that drug ring is still online and Candice has access to a computer," she said, "I don't have to tell you what's gonna happen when Aurora's daddy goes back to normal and sees the WWE Divas all strung out and sweaty,"

"And usually that wouldn't be a bad thing," Jeff said and together they headed for the parking lot awaiting the arrival of the restored and fully-functional male locker room and its two notorious leaders as the fans lined up outside unaware that they had already missed one of Jeff Hardy's greatest performances.


	10. Artificial Sweetness

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Ten – Artificial Sweetness

Ten minutes before showtime Randy Orton dragged Edge and Carlito to the guerilla position while DX tried to hold each other up; they had eaten a lot of pizza.

"Oh my God my stomach is killing me!" Mr Kennedy whined.

"I can't go out there I'm gonna throw up all over Miz," Morrison complained.

The men were in a bad way but the show had to go on and Trish knew just how to get the best performance out of them.

"Hey guys look who's here!" Trish said holding up Aurora who waved her hands excitedly back and forth at the sight of her dad and her god father.

"Ro-Ro!" Hunter called out and Trish gave Aurora to him and he hugged her tightly.

"Okay guys come around in a circle around Aurora, get in real tight," Trish said and the poorly Superstars obeyed and Aurora breathed on them; the Holy Spirit healed their nausea and restored their strength.

"That's much better!" Mr. Kennedy said, "Now where's that Jeff Hardy I got some Rainbow Colored butt to kick,"

"You'll have to get through me first," Matt Hardy said.

"I don't think that will be a problem," MVP said, "our match is gonna be the best match on the card and that's because Mr. Kennedy and MVP are better than the Hardyz,"

"We'll see about that, won't we Jeff?" Matt said as his little brother came over to him gingerly but still managing to empty the contents of a whole bag of Skittles into his mouth, "What happened to you?" Matt said inspecting the bruises on Jeff's face.

"Forget about me man I'm fine, so seen any penguins lately?" Jeff said and Matt frowned while Randy Orton and Trish tried not to laugh.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked Jeff, "Shawn I think he's lost his mind, I say from now on we ban all sweets from the backstage area before shows,"

"On the contrary I think we need more artificial sweetness backstage, give me one of those Jeff," Shawn said, "please," he said remembering his manners and Jeff handed him one.

"Hey I want one," Mr. Kennedy said and Jeff gave him one and he mashed it under his foot and Jeff went ballistic.

"That was the only red one I had left you punk!" Jeff cried and spat in Mr. Kennedy's face.

"You sonofabitch!" Mr. Kennedy said wiping the gooey sweetness of his face and Aurora laughed and reached out for Jeff much to Hunter's confusion.

"Why you wanna hang out with him, you've been hanging out with Jeff all day Ro-Ro?" Hunter asked his daughter and he saw her tongue, "Your tongue looks kinda red,"

"Uh-oh," Jeff said but Trish made the save.

"Hunter Jeff Hardy is the least of your problems, you have a much bigger problem on your hands, both of you do," Trish said turning to Shawn who frowned, "Come with me," she said and DX followed Trish to the women's locker room.

"Why is this door locked?" Hunter asked Trish who had the key.

"I had to make sure they didn't come out, you'll see why in a second," she said and opened the door, on the floor sprawled out in a mess were the Divas, they were so weak they couldn't move. DX ran over to them to see what was wrong, they were sweaty and dehydrated and in no shape to perform.

"Candice did you give those drugs to the other Divas?" Shawn said but Candice didn't answer she was completely fatigued and didn't have enough energy to speak but Shawn recognized the symptom immediately, "You did didn't you?"

"I can't believe she lied to you," Hunter said shaking his head while Aurora sucked on his collar, "and now she's not only violated the Wellness Policy she sold illegal substances to the other Divas,"

Shawn looked over at the disheveled women and felt for them, they had been tricked by an intoxicated yet motivated Superstar who was in over her head.

"What should we do?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Well we can't fire all our Divas, that would just leave Trish," Hunter replied and Aurora voiced her opinion, "and you too Aurora," Hunter said and gave his baby girl a kiss.

"If we don't punish the girls it will send a bad message to the guys," Shawn said and Hunter thought of a solution.

"Let's take them home with us," he said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Hunter could you take your mind out of the gutter for one night and please focus on the issue at hand?" Shawn said with agitation.

"No I don't mean take them home and have sex with them," Hunter clarified and Victoria turned her nose up in disgust, "I mean take them home to Amy and Joanie so they can tell them off,"

"That's a great idea!" Shawn said impressed and the Divas' wailed very upset with DX's decision.

"You can't do that to us!" Victoria wailed, "Amy may be an angelic being now but back in the day she was a brute in the Diva locker room,"

"Yeah she was one of the reasons Stacy Kiebler quit!" Torrie Wilson said.

"And Chyna hates Divas she'll eat us for breakfast!" Mickie James complained but DX wouldn't budge their minds were made up.

"Better to be punished by our other halves then by us," Shawn said and he sat down next to Candice Michelle who was glaring at him angrily, "If I was Vince you'd be gone you know that?" he said but Candice didn't say anything, "I know you're still hooked on those drugs but I'm gonna see to it that you never touch them again, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me Candice?"

Candice Michelle remained silent and Shawn knew this was not going to be easy, he hoisted her over his shoulder, "Hey put me down you male chauvinist pig!" Candice screamed and she elbowed Shawn in the face and he immediately got hot, "Ow!" Candice cried as Amy protected her husband with her Righteous Indignation.

"Pipe down or my wife's gonna burn you to a cinder," Shawn warned Candice who immediately stopped fighting him.

"I don't wanna go to your house I wanna go home," Candice cried literally, Shawn put her up on her feet, combed the wan strands of light brown hair out of her face and smiled. Suddenly Candice hugged Shawn and wouldn't let go, moments later the others Divas did the samething, they held onto him and wouldn't let go. Hunter watched in amazement.

"Once a Heartbreak Kid, always a Heartbreak Kid," he said and Aurora turned and fell asleep in his jacket which made Hunter feel good inside, "at least one woman in here wants to hang with me," he said as Shawn got real hot and the Divas leapt off him.

"I think that's my wife's way of saying enough," he said and the Divas pouted, they wanted what Amy had, "sorry ladies but I'm taken," he said showing them his wedding finger.

"But I'm not! Hug me I'm all about loving many women all at the same-time!" Hunter said and the Divas just looked at him and HBK drew his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Let's go ladies, Hunter get the bags," Shawn said.

"I'm carrying Aurora, you get the bags," Hunter said.

"Fine, you're such a baby," Shawn said piling the Divas' luggage into a pile and dragging them out to the DX Machine.

"I'm not a baby I'm just cute and adorable," Hunter replied, "Ain't that right Ro-Ro," Hunter asked his baby girl who had nearly fallen asleep when she sneezed a Skittle into her father's face, "What's this?" Hunter said pulling the purple candy from his beard.

"It looks like a Skittle," Shawn said as they reached the exit with the poorly Divas and Hunter went red with rage.

"JEFF HARDY!!" he yelled.

"You are so busted," MVP said and Jeff Hardy slinked over to his boss and the baby girl he had treated to his favorite treat. He looked his girlfriend up and down.

"I'm not the only one," he said as Ashley fell onto him hardly able to stand.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I beat you up," Ashley said and the male Superstars laughed.

"You did not," Jeff retaliated defensively then his face softened when he realized how bad Ashley was suffering, she really looked terrible. "So what's your punishment?"

"Spending the week with Lita and Chyna," Ashley replied.

"Ouch," Jeff said knowing what a hardass Amy was when it came to wrestling and Chyna was one of her best friends in the business who actually used to wrestle men and beat them, "I think Candice is getting off light, The McMahons would have fired her on the spot, you should get down on your knees and kiss the ground Shawn Michaels walks on,"

Ashley raised her eyebrow suggestively, "I'd rather kiss him than the ground he walks on but I guess you'll do," she said and Jeff kissed her lovingly.

"Good luck drying out," Jeff said to her.

"Come with me, I need the company," Ashley begged Jeff who shook his head.

"But that wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it?" Jeff replied.

"No I guess it wouldn't," Ashley replied sadly.

"I SAID JEFF HARDY!" Hunter roared making Jeff and Ashley jump, "Ashley get in the DX Machine, Jeff get over here!" Hunter said and Ashley and Jeff kissed one more time before Jeff went over to Hunter reluctantly, "Tell me how this got into Aurora's mouth," Hunter demanded.

"I was aiming for my mouth and I missed," Jeff replied and the other wrestlers tried not to laugh and Hunter looked at them furiously.

"It's not funny she could have choked!" Hunter said, "Jeff I need you to be more responsible I need you to be able to conduct yourself as a reliable adult,"

"I'm sorry man, it was an accident," Jeff said.

"No your haircut was an accident for this you have to be punished," Hunter said and Jeff Hardy protested.

"I saved Trish from getting roided you know?" Jeff argued and Trish shook her head.

"Just take your punishment Skittle boy, its not that bad," Trish said and Hunter turned to her.

"How do you know if his punishment is bad or not?" he asked her.

"Of course I know; I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," Trish said.

"So what's my punishment?" Jeff asked irritated.

"You're gonna baby-sit Aurora for a whole week," Hunter said and Jeff smiled.

"You mean I get to go home with you and Shawn?" Jeff said hopefully.

"Yes but no screwing around with Ashley understand? You're both being punished." Hunter said and Jeff Hardy nodded modestly then Trish saw him smile as he ran to get his stuff, there was no way Ashley was gonna get punished with Jeff Hardy around. Randy Orton came over to her and suddenly all thoughts were on him and nobody else.

"Hey," Randy said his eyes a lot warmer than before, Trish knew he was getting more and more enamored with her, things were going according to God's plan.

"Hey yourself," Trish said with a flirtatious smile.

"Divas on drugs, Superstars high on Skittles at the zoo, you and me hooking up doesn't seem so weird after all of a sudden does it?" he said and Trish came closer to him seeing herself in his clear blue eyes.

"There was never anything weird about us hooking up, some of the greatest love stories were born out of adversity. Mary and Joseph for example," Trish said.

"Or Romeo and Juliet," Randy added.

"That didn't really happen," Trish said, "but we're happening, we're a real couple aren't we?" Trish said holding Randy's hand and he squeezed it in return and suddenly he didn't want to let go.

"I guess we are, wanna make it official?" Randy said and Trish nodded as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now I know you can do better than that," Trish said stroking Randy's muscular arm.

"Was that your idea of a kiss?" he said unimpressed with Trish's effort and the former Women's Champion glared at him offended.

"That was pathetic, you weren't even trying!" Trish said and Randy snatched his arm away.

"I changed my mind we're not a couple, I'm calling this whole thing off right now!" Randy snapped and walked away.

"You can't call it off its destiny!" Trish cried running after him and Carlito shook his head.

"Trish running after Randy, that's not cool," he said and the other Superstars nodded not understanding why Randy wasn't head of heels in love with the beautiful Trish Stratus like every man on the planet was at one time, "If Randy would remember all the stuff that Trish has done for her friends and the world in general he'd fall in love with her a lot sooner," Carlito thought and decided that he would give Randy his Cool Caribbean Comments and show him there was more to Trish than met the eye before the WWE rolled out of St. Louis and onto the next show.


	11. Beauty for Ashes

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eleven – Beauty for Ashes

The Sandbox, 7am:

Cameron came to the front door with LC and Cheyenne still in his pajamas with a cup of hot chocolate, Shawn and Hunter arrived with the Divas and Jeff Hardy and a bright-eyed Aurora Rose. Cameron reached up for her.

"Well done Ro-Ro you thwarted the devil's plan to destroy one of God's children's lives once again," Cameron said embracing his fellow ARK Angel. Joanie hugged Hunter noticing how tired he looked and spotted something at the corner of his mouth.

"What is this tomato sauce?" she asked recognizing the smell.

"I won't be having pizza for a long time," Hunter answered and Joanie noticed the band of women coming in from the DX Machine and shook her head.

"Something's never change," she said as the WWE Divas came in reluctantly.

"Its not what you think Jo," Shawn said ruffling Cameron's hair and giving Cheyenne a big kiss, "Where's the Most Beautiful Woman in the World?" he said looking for Amy.

"We need to talk to you both," Hunter said and Joanie frowned wondering what Shawn and Hunter were up to.

"She's upstairs praying," Joanie said.

"I'll get her," Shawn said running up the stairs while Joanie looked the Divas up and down, one in particular.

"I heard you got a little drug problem?" Chyna said to Candice who didn't answer her, Hunter shook his head knowing that was no way to treat Joanie especially if you were a WWE Diva, "Something wrong with your mouth?" Chyna asked firmly but Candice remained silent.

"I guess that answers your question," Hunter said while LC shook her head.

"Stupid girls, destroying your bodies with diets and healthy eating is one thing but drugs? How dumb can you be?" she said and the Divas hung their heads in shame.

"What do you know about it little girl?" Candice said mockingly and LC raised an eyebrow.

"So you do speak?" she said and Hunter put her on his shoulders.

"This is not the time to be running your mouth Candice, if I were you I'd shut up and listen because when the women of this house are through with you you're gonna worship the ground Joanie, Amy and LC walk on," Hunter said.

"The only person Candice will be worshipping is Jesus," Cameron said as Amy came down the stairs with Shawn, her hair disheveled and her face tired from lack of sleep. The Divas and Jeff Hardy couldn't believe it when they saw her.

"What happened to you Amy?" Jeff said in disbelief.

"I stayed up all night praying for the Divas," Amy said and the Divas didn't know whether to be flattered or appalled.

"Amy I am so sorry I violated the Wellness Policy I didn't think!" Torrie yelled out and the Anointed one nodded.

"I didn't think anything of it until it was too late!" Layla El added and the Anointed one nodded.

"I just wanted to be on top of my division, it was a mistake and I'm sorry!" Mickie James said and the Anointed one nodded.

"So can we go home now?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"No way, as of right now you're all on our time and we've got a lot of it so get comfortable," Amy said and the Divas whined and Shawn and Hunter laughed.

"We'll leave the girls in your capable hands," Shawn said planting a kiss on his wife's tired face rejuvenating her with his smile.

"Here comes the pain," Hunter said with a chuckle knowing his girlfriend was definitely gonna be the bad cop, "come on kids we're taking you to school today,"

"YEAH!" the ARK Angels cheered and ran up to their bedroom to get dressed while Amy pulled the hair out of her face and looked all the Divas in the eye, her warm hazel orbs burning into their scared ones.

"Take a good look at me girls, I stayed up all night for each of you because The Amazing Cameron told me what was gonna happen once you took one of those Skittle-looking drugs," Amy said, "I was so sure my husband was going to fire you, do you know how close you came to losing your jobs yesterday?" Amy asked them and they looked at the floor ashamed.

"How close did they come mommy?" Cheyenne asked Amy.

"Go upstairs and get ready for school sweetie, this is a grown up conversation and you know how much your dad hates you listening in on grown up conversation," Amy said gently and Cheyenne pouted.

"But I want to stay, I could help!" Cheyenne pleaded and Chyna frowned.

"How short stuff?" she said and Cheyenne picked her up and amazed the Divas with her Phenomenal Strength.

"This is how Aunt Joanie, I could help you train them!" GPS said bench-pressing the First Lady of DX over her head.

"Wow Cheyenne you're Incredible!" Kelly Kelly said amazed by what she was seeing.

"How did you get so strong?" Layla asked in amazement and Cheyenne pointed to the sky holding Joanie up with one hand.

"By the power of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost," Amy said stroking Cheyenne's hair lovingly and Cheyenne fixed it back the way she liked it, "Not with drugs and low self-esteem, that's what being a Christian's all about ladies. It's about love and how much God loves you, when you turn your life over to Christ the desires of your heart will be given to you. You wanna be the best wrestlers or Divas in the business, put God first in your life and you'll see what a difference He makes,"

The Divas listened excitedly but Candice pouted miserably and Cheyenne eventually put Chyna down.

"Easy for you to say, you retired a multi-time Women's Champion and married one of the most accomplished WWE Superstars of all time, you're days as number one Diva are over so why should I listen to a thing you've got to say?" Candice Michelle snapped and Amy got hot, her hair flicking up in hot lashes and the heat in the room went up high.

"Uh-oh," Cheyenne said familiar with the sudden increase in temperature, "It's not a good idea to get my mommy upset Candy, she can blow up like a volcano!" Chyna hushed the ARK Angel while Amy locked eyes with Candice.

"Because I prayed for you Candice, I prayed that you wouldn't die the way so many others have in our business and you are not leaving this house until you're spark is back in place and God has a place in your heart," Amy said and Candice swallowed nervously and looked at the floor but Amy put her chin up so she could see her eyes, "You can do it i-can:d, I have total faith in the wonder working powers of the Almighty and if He could change me and turn my life around He can change yours,"

Candice's face softened and Joanie wiped a tear from her eye while Cheyenne looked up at her stepmom adoringly. It was obvious that Amy had created quite an impression on the raven haired 3 year-old and she felt confident to voice her support of the Divas' ability to rehabilitate.

"Let us pray," she said lowering her head and clasping her hands together and after an assuring nod from Amy the other Divas followed suit, "Dear Lord, may we put back what the devil tried to steal from these women, I am Your servant and Your child and I love my life and I love You. Let's give these women beauty for ashtrays and set their spirits free in Jesus' Name. Amen,"

"Amen," all the Divas said.

"Very good Cheyenne, only its beauty for ashes not ashtrays sweetie," Amy corrected her stepdaughter.

"My bad, can I stay and help you and Aunt Joanie mom, please?" Cheyenne begged and Amy nodded and Cheyenne skipped around joyfully.

"You know LC's gonna wanna stay home as-well right?" Joanie told Amy who sighed.

"That's right and you can't both stay home from school, still it would be a good lesson for them to see how to handle the pressures of working in a male-dominated industry," Amy said and Joanie nodded, "Okay LC can stay home too, just for today,"

"She's gonna be so happy, although she hates being separated from Cameron," Joanie said.

"Well you know what they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder,"" Amy replied.

"Not if you're psycho," Joanie added and Amy laughed while Joanie went to get LC and the Divas looked between each other, not sure what to expect over the next few days but they expected the best from Anointed Amy and her Incredible and Amazing children, and prepared for the worst were LC and Chyna were concerned. Jeff put a hand on Candice Michelle's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Candice, this is the best rehab you could ever get Amy and Chyna are two of the best wrestlers in the history of our business and they're gonna fix you good," he said.

"Only one thing can fix me and I'm gonna score the minute I get online," Candice Michelle said and walked away from Jeff Hardy who rubbed his chin concerned.

"Looks like Aurora won't be the only cutie I'll be watching over this week," he said as Candice sat by herself by her luggage away from the other Divas locked in her own personal Hell.

Waterside School, 8am:

Hunter and Shawn pulled up to the huge school in Greenwich, Connecticut with just one ARK Angel but Cameron didn't mind going to school he liked it a lot, being apart from LC gave him a chance to concentrate on his school work.

"You go to class Cam, we're going to talk to Mr. Applebee," Shawn said and he hugged Cameron who gave Hunter a weary look.

"I would say don't do anything stupid but I'd be wasting my breath," he said and walked to class with the rest of his peers who were staring at Shawn and Hunter at the school entrance recognizing the fluorescent green logo spray-painted on the side of the DX Machine.

"School, yuck," Hunter said feeling nauseous, "Let's get this done and over with, where's the Headmaster live?"

Shawn shrugged, "How am I supposed to know it's not my kids that are getting in trouble," he said.

"You should be happy Cameron's got a girl like LC watching his back, I'm very proud of my little assassin-in-training and God willing my little Aurora will grow up to be just like her," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"Whatever dude, let's go this way," Shawn said and they walked towards the administrator's office: Shawn with the best intentions, Hunter with none whatsoever.


	12. Even Playboy Covergirls Get the Blues

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Twelve - Even Playboy Covergirls Get the Blues

At the Sandbox, LC and Chyna were really putting the Divas through the ringer while Cheyenne and Amy found Scriptures for the Bible study they were going to have after the Divas had finished their workout.

"Chyna can I rest now, my back is killing me?" Kelly Kelly complained.

"No you're out of shape!" Chyna replied firmly in full combat attire.

"I think she looks pretty good," Layla said squatting and thrusting along with the other Divas and Chyna hit her upside the head.

"That's your problem right there Layla, all you Divas think is that its all about how pretty you are, well its not, wrestling is about your mental conditioning not your physical attractiveness," Chyna told them while LC counted them off, "You think I got to be 9th Wonder of the World by looking cute? No I did it by impressing the boys with my physical strength and my fierce determination – that's what's gonna make you succeed in this business,"

The Divas were exhausted but they kept up with each other hoping to make a good impression on the First Lady of DX and The ARK, they really didn't want to know what was gonna happen if they dropped down from exhaustion in front of Triple H's two best gals, then Mickie James dropped to the floor exhausted, she was about to find out. LC stepped over her and stared into her face.

"What's wrong with you Girl Scout, get up and give me 80 more squat thrusts!" LC said.

"I can't take anymore LC don't make me do anymore!" Mickie James complained and LC and Chyna exchanged glances.

"Okay Mickie James you can rest while the others continue," Chyna said and the Divas complained.

"How come she can rest but we can't?" Torrie Wilson complained.

"Because she's a loser and losers always quit!" LC said and Mickie James gasped appalled.

"I am not a loser!" she said with fierce determination and got back to squatting and thrusting with aggression.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, don't quit no matter how hard it gets!" Chyna said, "Its worth it, you know it don't you?"

"Yes!" the Divas replied.

"I can't hear you!" Chyna said.

"YES!" the Divas roared and they did their exercises with a renewed sense of vigor while LC counted them off.

"90,91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99,100 - STOP!" she commanded and the Divas came to an immediate halt and awaited their instructors next instruction.

"Okay I wanna see you throw some punches, punch the air like your opponent was right in front of you, imagine your enemy mocking you, taunting you, telling you how weak, pathetic and stupid you are. Punch the air like you were punching them!" Chyna instructed them and Torrie Wilson and Ashley stopped.

"Isn't that kind of violent?" Torrie asked.

"I thought this was a House of God?" Ashley said.

"Matthew 11:12 says "the Kingdom of Heaven suffers violence and the violent take it by force." You don't get anywhere in life by lying down, you get everything you want in life by standing up and fighting for what belongs to you, now punch the air like a champion!" LC commanded them and they obeyed punching through their tiredness their spirits strengthening every second they focused on becoming better athletes and not just better looking. Chyna smiled at them impressed.

"That's it punch it girls punch it like factory worker at the end of a shift, you can do it come on Candice let's see some of that Go Daddy spirit!" Chyna said focusing on the former Women's Champion who was hardly moving her arms let alone punching the air.

"I'm tired, this is a total waste of time," she said indifferently and Mickie James turned to her jumping and down with the enthusiasm of a Champion.

"No it isn't, you used to have so much energy Candice that's how you got to be Champion in the first place," Mickie James said enthusiastically but Candice rolled her eyes apathetically.

"No my body is what got me to be Women's Champion and it looks pretty good I don't need to work on it anymore, can I go upstairs and watch TV in my guest bedroom?" Candice said and Chyna sighed in frustration, LC told everyone to stop and Chyna addressed Candice's complaint.

"Listen baby you maybe attractive but so is everybody in this room including my daughter and in 10 years time, the industry will be knocking down my door to get her in a bra and panties match because the sex appeal of a woman goes down not up with age. If you rely on your looks to get ahead you'll going to fall like the Walls of Jericho," Chyna said and LC scrunched her nose up.

"Me in a bra and panties match, yeah right ma," she said and the Divas laughed thinking she was the cutest tomboy they ever saw.

"Seriously Joanie I'm really tired, can I please go to my room now?" Candice said hoping to get a minute by herself so she could go online but Amy had other plans that didn't involve a high speed internet connection.

"You can take a break but you're not going to go online," she said coming over to the Divas with her Bible in one hand and Cheyenne in the other, "we're going to have a Bible study in the garden, get showered and changed and we'll see you out there in half an hour,"

The Divas ran up to the bathroom energized and full of hope while Candice stomped her feet and scowled at Amy, Joanie, Cheyenne and LC. "This is bullshit!" she yelled and stormed up the stairs behind the others. Joanie shook her head and pulled LC back, the ARK was enraged that Candice had sworn in front of Cheyenne.

"She can't talk to us like that, let me go punch some sense into her!" LC said.

"No LC we do this God's way okay?" Amy said.

"But Jesus said the violent take it by force?" LC asked.

"By the force of the Holy Spirit Lisa and that's exactly what I'm hoping to get out of this bible study. Hebrews 4:12 says "For the word of God is living and powerful, and sharper than any two-edged sword," and a lot more after that but we'll get into it in a little while," Amy said and ruffled LC's hair with a smile knowing the fire of the Helmsley clan burned in her blood, "You may have your father's warrior soul but you need your boyfriend's wisdom,"

"That reminds me," LC said pulling out her cell-phone and dialing Cameron's number and Amy and Joanie exchanged glances, "I'm gonna take this outside," LC said and Cheyenne followed her into the garden to overhear what her brother was up to.

At Waterside School it was recess and Cameron was trying to investigate this online illegal drug ring in the computer lab but he was having a hard time keep the girls at bay without his ARK Angels around.

"I'm on the phone Tanya," he said to the most aggressive one.

"Well get off the phone and kiss me!" Tanya Madison said trying to get the cell-phone but Cameron raised it up higher, he didn't see Jamie Albright on the other side.

"Hey give that back!" Cameron snapped and ran after her.

"Keep away!" Jamie cried and threw the phone to Tanya.

"Keep away!" Tanya cried and threw the phone to Melissa Turnbull.

"Keep away!" Melissa said and threw the cell-phone back to Jamie and Cameron tried to get it but it was no use, Jamie, Tanya and Melissa were well coordinated and they were going to take full advantage of Cameron while LC and Cheyenne were away.

"Cameron what is going on over there?" LC asked annoyed as Jamie threw Cameron's cell-phone back to Tanya.

"What you gonna do without your girlfriend and your baby sister Cameron?" Tanya teased Cameron and LC balked at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh no its Mad Madison," LC said.

"Not Tanya Madison!" Cheyenne gasped, "She doesn't like you!"

"It gets worse Turnbull and Albright are there too!" LC added listening closely and recognizing all three female voices, "Tanya, Jamie and Melissa, the Damsels of Destruction have got Cameron cornered in the computer lab!"

"We have to help him!" Cheyenne cried as LC listened in as the Damsels of Destruction closed in on her boyfriend.

"Your psycho girlfriend isn't here to stop us this time," Melissa said as Tanya threw Cameron's cell-phone to her.

"That means there's nowhere for you to run, that means we're gonna kiss you!" Jamie said as Tanya threw the cell-phone to her.

"WHAT?!" LC cried when she heard that and Tanya dropped the phone, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND MADISON OR YOU, BULLCRAP AND NUTJOB ARE GONNA GET IT!" LC shouted down the cell-phone and Cameron smiled.

"I guess you ladies better be leaving now," he said picking up his cell-phone, "thanks LC, I love that you're so crazy about me,"

"This isn't over Cameron, you have to leave this room some-time!" Tanya said backing out of the room with Jamie and Melissa who blew him a kiss before running to the playground laughing like hyenas.

"Don't worry Cameron, I've got an idea how we can protect you from the Damsels of Destruction," LC said.

"Whatever you do, hurry up - I don't want to have to ask my dad to protect me from some crazy girls!" Cameron said.

"I'm on it Cameron don't worry, what are you doing in the computer lab all by yourself anyway?" LC asked.

"Candice is gonna try and score some drugs off that website again, so I'm gonna send it a virus so she can't place anymore orders," Cameron said.

"So that's why she's been so eager to get away from us, only a smarty-pants like you could come up with an idea like that Cameron," LC said fondly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, don't work the Divas out too hard, tell Cheyenne I love her and that girl I can't stop thinking about, what's her name again?" Cameron said and LC blushed.

"Lisa," she said.

"Lisa that's it, tell her I love her with all my heart and all my soul," Cameron said.

"I'll pass along the message, bye Cameron," LC said and hung up the phone and looked up to the top of The Sandbox and hollered, "Hey Jeff get Ro-Ro!"

"LC why do your cheeks go all red when you talk to my brother?" Cheyenne asked.

"They're not red I'm just flushed from working out with the Divas," LC said embarrassed and Cheyenne wondered about all those other times LC talked to Cameron and her cheeks went red; there weren't no Divas around then.

Eventually Jeff Hardy appeared at Hunter's bedroom window with Aurora in his arms, "Here she is, what do you want with her?"

"Nevermind what I want with her just throw her down here," LC said and Jeff looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not throwing your 1 year-old sister out the window, who do you think I am Michael Jackson or something?" Jeff said and LC rolled her eyes.

"Just do it!" LC said and Jeff Hardy shrugged.

"Okay here goes," he said and threw Aurora Rose down to LC and the Divas looked up horrified at what he did as they came out to the garden for Bible Study and saw Aurora flying through the air from her dad's bedroom window.

"Jeff Hardy just threw Aurora Rose out of the window!" Kelly Kelly cried to Amy and Joanie who shrugged.

"Aurora ain't no ordinary baby you should know that by now Double K," LC said to the perky blond ECW Diva and all the Divas watched in amazement as Aurora froze the air and glided down to her sister on a cloud. Jeff Hardy couldn't believe it what he was seeing and he had seen some amazing things both in and outside of the ring thanks to ATM.

"I gotta try that!" Jeff said jumping out of the window and Aurora created a solid rainbow for him to slide down on and the Divas gasped in amazement.

"She really likes you," Amy said.

"The feeling is mutual," Jeff said as Aurora reached for him.

"Not yet Ro-Ro we've got work to do," LC said taking Aurora over to the side with Cheyenne.

"What are they up to?" Amy asked Joanie.

"Probably figuring out how to protect Cameron from the Damsels of Destruction," Joanie answered and Amy frowned.

"Who are the Damsels of Destruction?" she asked.

"Three girls who are obsessed with Cameron, LC's had to beat them off with a stick - literally," Joanie explained and Amy smiled at how protective LC was of Cameron, it reminded her of how protective she was of Shawn only on a much smaller level.

"Why doesn't Cameron just tell Shawn to call their parents?" Torrie Wilson asked and Amy and Joanie laughed.

"Because that's not how the ARK Angels of DX roll, they take care of themselves," Amy replied and looked around for Candice.

"Where's our guest of dishonor?" Joanie asked looking around for Candice as-well.

"Probably trying to score, I'll go get her," Jeff said and climbed back up to the bedroom window he jumped out of.

"You know he could have just taken the stairs," Mickie James said and Ashley shook her head.

"That's not how the Rainbow Haired Warrior rolls," she said looking up at her boyfriend with stars in her eyes while the Divas started to air themselves out.

"Is it just me or is it getting kinda hot out here?" Victoria said fanning herself and Joanie looked at Amy.

"It's not just you, Amy what's wrong?" Joanie asked her as Amy's hair began to flicker in long red lashes against the air melting Aurora's cloud into vapor and making her rainbow disappear.

"Its Candice, she's engaged the Spirit Realm and she's about to unleash a demonic spirit in our home," Amy said trying to control her temper and the Divas looked at Chyna who was the one they usually feared more than Amy who was burning with Righteous Indignation.

"I thought you were the nice one," Michelle McCool said but the Divas should have known by now that Amy was anything but nice when her Anointing was being engaged.

Meanwhile in Mr. Applebee's Office:

"Is your friend okay?" Mr. Applebee asked Hunter as Shawn Michaels started to fume, his hair flickering about in red locks and his eyes burning like a forest fire.

"Yeah he's fine it's just his Righteous Indignation acting up," Hunter said sitting back in his chair casually sipping his bottled water while Mr. Applebee backed away from his desk in fear of the sight manifesting before him.

"His what?" Mr. Applebee asked his voice trembling with fear.

"His Righteous Indignation, it flares up every-time a demonic spirit interferes with him or his wife," Hunter explained and Mr. Applebee remembered the fiery red-head and how angry Amy got when she came to visit Waterside earlier in the week.

"It must be a mental condition," Mr. Applebee decided.

"No it's a spiritual condition and it's very powerful so I suggest you don't piss him off by talking about how we should raise our children," Hunter said and Mr. Applebee shook his head in disgust.

"I will not be bullied by you, your thug friends or your wife, do you hear me Shawn Michaels? I don't know what you're trying to pull but stop it right now or your children will no longer have a place at Waterside, is that clear?" Mr. Applebee said but Shawn didn't say anything, the Holy Spirit was preparing him for a battle way more important than were the ARK Angels went to school. Enraged Mr. Applebee poked him in the chest, "I said do you hear me?" he said and Hunter sank his head into his hands as Shawn lit Mr. Applebee's hair on fire.

"ARGHHH!" Mr. Applebee screamed and ran out of his office to the playground towards the water fountain, he put his head under the faucet but no water would come out of it. The kids looked up their Headmaster and laughed and the other teachers ran out to see what all the screaming was about.

"Mr. Applebee!" one of the teachers gasped, "Your hair is on fire!"

"Tell me something I don't know, QUICK PUT IT OUT!" Mr. Applebee cried and the teachers doused him in water from their plastic bottles but it wouldn't work, the fire still burned away on his head. DX came out to the playground much to the children's delight.

"Do you believe in God?" Hunter asked Mr. Applebee who gazed into HBK's eyes seeing nothing but fire there.

"Yes!" Mr. Applebee replied.

"Well this is St. Michaels and when you make St. Michaels mad the wrath of God will come upon you like a flaming sword," Hunter said and the teachers gasped and stared at the red- haired fireball that the warm and friendly Shawn Michaels had become, "If you repent of your sins, this water will extinguish the flame," Hunter said showing Mr. Applebee his bottle of water, "If you don't repent you'll burn to death right here in front of your schoolchildren and faculty,"

The teachers couldn't believe what they were hearing but the children loved it, they thought it was another hilarious DX prank; they had no idea how wrong they were.

"Okay I repent of my sin, forgive me St. Michaels for I have sinned, have mercy on me St. Michaels!" Mr. Applebee begged Shawn falling to his knees, so Shawn blessed Hunter's water and the Cerebral Assassin poured it out over the burning man's head. When the water rolled down his face it repaired his burning flesh and restored his hair to its original length, seconds later he was back to normal if only on the outside. The teachers were in absolute shock but the children celebrated DX by chanting their name causing Cameron's ears to prick up from the computer lab and look out to the playground from the lab window.

"Candice you're in big trouble now," Cameron said wearily, although he had hacked into the online illegal drug ring and closed it down, he couldn't save Candice Michelle from his step-mom's Righteous Indignation which was going to go into overdrive if i-can:d didn't listen to what the Anointed Couple had to say.

"You okay Shawn?" Hunter asked HBK who started to cool off but his Righteous Indignation was still engaged.

"No," Shawn replied.

"Look at all our fans," Hunter said looking at all the schoolchildren and waving at them, "do you think you can get through an autograph signing? Then we can go home and you can ask Amy what's going on," Hunter said.

"Okay," Shawn said feeling disorientated and the teachers escorted Mr. Applebee back to his office away from the fiery Christian while DX did what they did best and entertained their fans. Everyone wanted to know what DX did to make Mr. Applebee's hair go on fire and DX didn't tell them it wasn't a prank, they were children they'd never understand the mission God had assigned to them and their family and as Mr. Applebee explained what happened to the concerned faculty of Waterside Cameron started to realize how real the calling on his life was. As the DX Machine pulled away from Waterside Cameron didn't come out to say goodbye to Uncle Hunter and his father, instead he went back to class clinging to his navy jacket bothered by what God had told him and the episode of Righteous Indignation his parents had just experienced. For the first time Cameron actually felt the burden of being an ARK Angel of DX, the son of the Showstoppa needed a time-out, but the Damsels of Destruction had other plans and decided their next move on The Amazing Cameron at the back of the classroom while Cameron tried to ignore them and concentrate on saving Candice Michelle from killing herself, or being killed.


	13. Portrait of a Diva

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Thirteen – Portrait of a Diva

At the Sandbox things had cooled down a little, Anointed Amy's Righteous Indignation had subsided and everybody relaxed.

"Is everybody okay?" Amy asked them concerned that she hadn't frightened them and the Divas nodded.

"Where's Jeff I thought he was getting Candice?" Amy said and the Divas shrugged, "I'm gonna see what's taking so long, Joanie can you start the Bible study without me?" Amy asked Joanie who nodded and turned to the first Scripture Amy had highlighted while the Anointed one went upstairs to get Candice Michelle.

"Do you all have your Bibles?" Joanie asked the Divas who pulled out their own personal Bibles; some where pink, some were gold and some where more colorful than the rainbow Aurora had created for Jeff to ride down on.

"Divas, oye," LC said taking out her own youth Bible it was army green with "Jesus Rocks!" scribbled on the dedication page.

"Let's all sit in a circle," Joanie said and the Divas obeyed crossing their legs and tying their hair back.

"Can I get some water?" Kelly Kelly said putting her hand up.

"No water, we're gonna drink from the living water that is Jesus Christ!" LC said and the Divas laughed, "Did I say something funny?" LC asked offended and Chyna let out a little chuckle and LC turned to her mom who thought she was the cutest among them.

"Go get Kelly Kelly some ice water and bring out a pitcher here for everybody sweetie," Joanie said giving her daughter a kiss, LC was horrified and the Divas teased her as she ran off embarrassed to the kitchen.

"Hurry up sweetie!" Layla called after her and LC gave her the finger which made the Divas laugh even more.

"She's too cute," Torrie Wilson said pulling out her hot pink pen with a fuzzy tip and Chyna rolled her eyes thinking Torrie hadn't changed a bit.

"We're gonna talk about King Hezekiah in Isaiah 39. In the previous chapter the king was dying, so he cried out to God, he wept bitterly and God restored his strength and added 15 years to his life. In this chapter Isaiah tells Hezekiah what God said was in his future, Mickie would you like to read from verse 5?" Chyna asked Mickie James who found the verse and cleared her throat to read.

"_Then Isaiah said to Hezekiah,_ _"Hear the word of the LORD of hosts: 'Behold, the days are coming when all that is in your house, and what your fathers have accumulated until this day, shall be carried to Babylon; nothing shall be left,' says the LORD. 'And they shall take away some of your sons who will descend from you, whom you will beget; and they shall be eunuchs in the palace of the king of Babylon.'" So Hezekiah said to Isaiah, "The word of the LORD which you have spoken is good!" For he said, "At least there will be peace and truth in my days."_

"What do you think God is saying in this passage of Scripture?" Chyna asked the Divas.

"I think God is saying that we have to make the most of the time we have left because everything we accumulate will be left here on Earth," Victoria said but Ashley shook her head in disagreement.

"No God is saying that we have to put our faith in Him and not material things," she said.

"That's what I just said!" Victoria replied and Chyna hushed them while LC came back from the kitchen with a pitcher of ice water.

"Actually you're both right, King Hezekiah had it all and he had planned to do so much. When he found out he was going to die all he could think about what the stuff he had and his social status, it was only when he cried out to God in recognition of God's authority and remembering who God is that his health was restored and his life was extended," Chyna said and told the Divas to help themselves to some water.

"So what you're saying is if we wanna get better we have to cry out to God?" Layla asked and Chyna nodded.

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look or sound," LC said and Chyna pulled her down onto the grass next to her.

"That's right Layla, you have to cry out to God, put Him in His rightful place at the top of your priority list not at the bottom and He will restore your health," Chyna said and the Divas drunk in the Scripture and thought about how they could get closer to God.

"The next one is my favorite," Cheyenne said clapping her hands together flipping her children's Bible open to Isaiah 61, "can I read Aunt Joanie please?" Cheyenne begged.

"I tell you what why don't we take a verse each and you can read your favorite passage okay?" Chyna told Cheyenne who nodded excitedly, "Layla why don't you read verse 1 of Isaiah 61?"

Layla opened her mouth to read but a loud scream stopped her and everyone looked up and saw Candice Michelle's pink laptop go flying through the window at the West Wing of The Sandbox and into the fountain in the McMahon Palatial Garden.

Upstairs in her guest bedroom Candice was trying to get away from Jeff Hardy and Amy to get to her lap-top but they wouldn't let her go out the window. When she saw her lap-top fall into the fountain she decided to jump in after it with no regard for her own safety but Jeff Hardy pulled her back.

"Leave the daredevil stunts to the experts okay?" Jeff Hardy said pulling her back inside and she pushed him away angrily. The room started to warm up, outside the Divas looked at the water in their glasses which started to fizz and the ice in the pitcher started to pop. Chyna gulped knowing that Candice had done something to piss Anointed Amy off again.

"Maybe we should all go outside its getting kinda warm up here," Jeff Hardy said and Amy nodded.

"That's sounds like a great idea, after you Candice Michelle," she said and the troubled Diva grimaced but moved towards the door as Amy moved out of the way and let her pass, the whoosh of heat coming off her startling Candice but not enough to make her stop wanting the drugs that her body was craving.

"You okay Amy?" Jeff asked the Anointed one who took a deep breath and smiled at the Charismatic Enigma.

"Yes as long as Candice listens to me she'll be as good as new before she knows it and everything will be just fine," Amy replied.

"And what if she doesn't listen to you?" Jeff asked and Amy's face tightened and her bright and radiant demeanor disappeared into a smoldering glare.

"Then I will not be held responsible for what happens to her," Amy replied and Jeff Hardy swallowed nervously.

"I need a drink let's go get some water before I evaporate," he said putting his arm around Amy and they both went outside to join the Divas who had resumed Bible study.

"Candice what are you doing?" Kelly Kelly asked as Candice picked her lap-top out of the fountain and headed towards the gates.

She turned around and snapped at Kelly Kelly, "To get my lap-top fixed!" she yelled and kept on walking much to the shock of the other Divas. Chyna shook her head and LC and Cheyenne looked down at the pitcher of ice water that had started to evaporate.

"Wow," Cheyenne said amazed.

"That's not good," LC said shaking her head as Amy's Righteous Indignation began to manifest itself before the Divas and Jeff Hardy.

"Candice come back!" Jeff Hardy shouted running over to the angry Diva.

"Leave me alone!" Candice snapped and pushed Jeff down violently. Amy's eyes blazed and her red hair rouse in hot licks above her head. Cheyenne's eyes widened with amazement at what she was seeing and Chyna and LC ran over to Candice and brought her back to the circle while Jeff picked himself up and dusted the grass off his pants. Chyna snatched the lap-top out of Candice's hands and gave it to Amy who threw it back in the fountain and Candice screamed, "My lap-top! You're gonna pay for that Lita!"

"Not as much as you're gonna pay if you don't pipe down!" Amy replied ferociously and Candice fell silent, fearful of the fiery red-head and her awesome Anointing which was rising at an uncomfortable level.

"Okay I'll be good," Candice said sarcastically and Chyna and LC let her go, Amy calmed down confident that Candice wasn't going to try and run away again, so she sat down in the circle to resume Bible study but Layla was shaking so hard she couldn't hold her Bible.

"It's alright Layla nothing's going to happen to you, please read on," Amy said lovingly and Layla smiled feeling a warmth from the inside and all the Divas felt the same way after a few seconds in the presence of Anointed Amy.

"_The Spirit of the Lord GOD __is__ upon Me, because the LORD has anointed Me  
To preach good tidings to the poor; He has sent Me to heal the brokenhearted,  
To proclaim liberty to the captives, And the opening of the prison to __those who are__ bound;" _Layla read.

"That's what I'm doing," Amy said and the Divas and Jeff Hardy nodded, "God has anointed me, my husband, my best friends and our children to protect the world from the devil. Read on Torrie,"

"_To proclaim the acceptable year of the LORD, and the day of vengeance of our God;" _Torrie Wilson read.

"Vengeance will come guys, that's why it is so important that you listen to me," Amy said and Candice huffed and looked the other way until LC smacked her upside the head.

"Get your nose back in this Bible," LC told her and Candice listened reluctantly holding the back of her head, "Read the next verse," LC said firmly and Candice lifted her eyes to the text but it was blurry, all she could see were bright multi-colored capsules in the shape of Skittles she wanted the drugs so bad she couldn't read the Word of God.

"_To comfort all who mourn, to console those who mourn in Zion," _she read slowly and everyone looked at Amy who was as concerned as they were for Candice Michelle's mental well-being.

"What does that Scripture mean to you Candice?" Amy asked the troubled Diva who crossed her arms and fidgeted nervously she was obviously still going through withdrawal.

"I can't do this!" she cried out suddenly, "I can't be like you guys and accept all this Christian mumbo-jumbo!"

"Its not mumbo-jumbo!" Cheyenne said offended, "Don't you believe in angels?"

"What do angels have to do with anything?" Candice replied and Cheyenne thought about how to answer but Candice continued before GPS could reply, "Do you think angels are gonna help me get my Women's Title back? I can't beat Beth Phoenix in my condition the last time I was in the ring with her she nearly ended my career!"

"Been there," Chyna said raising her hand.

"Been there too," Amy said raising her hand.

"Yeah but you guys are legends, without the Women's Championship I'm just a nobody from Wisconsin," Candice said, "I need to get back in the ring before people forget that I ever was Women's Champion,"

"The Women's Championship isn't going to do you any good if you're dead!" Amy replied firmly.

"I'd rather die than not be the Women's Champion!" Candice replied and Amy put her hand on Candice's shoulder's compassionately, the heat was not as scary as it was reassuring.

"Candice we've all been there okay? I nearly died trying to get my 2nd Women's Championship because I didn't want the fans to forget who I was. I had been out with a severe neck injury for over a year and I nearly killed myself so I could get back on top. After my knee injury I thought I was done but then I realised there was no limit to what I could do if I lost my self-respect and the Live Sex Show proved that,"

"Yeah a guy would never have to do anything like that to stay at the top," Candice complained, "So you understand why I have to get back in the ring now while I'm still hot,"

"Yes I do understand and a few years ago I'd tell you to go right ahead and pop those pills if that what it took, but now after being called by God along with Trish and Melina to do His Work on Earth I would be lying to you if I said it was worth it, God knows where I'd be if God didn't bring me out of that Rated R character," Amy replied but Candice wasn't listening she was still thinking about getting another fix, "Sit down and listen Candice, please," Amy said and Candice sat back down next to Chyna who hugged her much to everyone's surprise including Candice; the 9TH Wonder of the World knew what it was to be a drug addict and she wanted Candice to come out of clean like a rubber duck, "Its your turn Chey," Amy said to her step-daughter who read her favorite passage proudly.

"_To give them beauty for ashes," _she said.

"Well done sweetie," Amy said and everyone applauded the 3 year-old and she bowed cheerfully, "You're next Lisa,"

"_The oil of joy for mourning," _LC read.

"Kelly Kelly you read next," Amy said.

"_The garment of praise for the spirit of heaviness," _Kelly Kelly read.

"Ashley you read the last verse," Amy said.

"_That they may be called trees of righteousness, the planting of the LORD, that He may be glorified."_ Ashley read and Jeff applauded her and they kissed and Aurora started to cry.

"Ooops I forgot why I'm really here, coming Ro-Ro Uncle Jeff's on his way up!" Jeff said climbing up to Triple H's bedroom window to comfort the little Helmsley missing him inside.

"So what is the prophet Isaiah saying to us in this Scripture?" Amy asked the Divas trying not to laugh as Jeff's pant leg got caught on the window ledge.

"He's saying whatever we're going through God's got the remedy," Mickie James said.

"What are these remedies?" Amy asked and Kelly Kelly put her hand up.

"Beauty, joy and praise," she replied and Amy nodded and turned to Candice.

"Beauty comes from God not a plastic surgeon or Playboy magazine, stick with God and you'll be a better Women's Champion than you ever thought you could be," Amy said.

"Blah-blah-blah," Candice said and Amy felt her patience waning and hoped Candice would listen to Shawn when he got home, maybe then Candice would see reason.

"Hello?" LC said answering her cell-phone, it was Cameron and he sounded very excited.

"It's raining Skittles!" Cameron said.

"What?" LC said certain she had misunderstood what the Amazing One said.

"I said it's raining Skittles!" Cameron repeated himself.

"No way," LC said in disbelief.

"Yes way!" Cameron said from inside Waterside with all the other children and DX who watched as it rained multi-colored candies from the sky.

"Come on!" LC said to Chey and the two ARK Angels ran upstairs to Triple H's bedroom where Jeff Hardy was blowing raspberries on Aurora and making her laugh. Jeff had been eating Skittles and Aurora had breathed in his sweet breath and turned a rainbow into Skittles to protect Cameron from the Damsels of Destruction who were about to eat some of the sugary goodness unaware of what would happen to them afterwards. It stopped raining Skittles and the children went back outside.

"Wow look at all those Skittles!" Tanya Madison said.

"They're everywhere!" Melissa Turnbull said licking her lips.

"I'm gonna eat them all up!" Jamie Albright said.

"And when we come back you belong to us!" Tanya said to Cameron who tried not to laugh knowing what was going to happen as the Damsels of Destruction ran out and gorged themselves on the Skittles.

"I'm gonna get some too!" one of the children said.

"Don't eat them!" Cameron said holding the kid back, "Nobody eat the Skittles!"

The kids argued with Cameron at first then Shawn pointed out the window, "Looks like somebody's had one Skittle too many," he said pointing to the Damsels of Destruction who where now all holding their stomachs and crying.

"I want my mommy!" Tanya cried.

"I want to go home!" Jamie cried.

"My stomach is on fire!" Melissa cried and the teachers ran out to bring the Damsels of Destruction inside until their parents came.

"Why do I have a feeling you know who was behind this?" Hunter asked Cameron who shrugged.

"What can I say, we ARK Angels look out for each other," he replied and DX laughed knowing Aurora's fondness of Jeff Hardy whose fondness for Skittles had caused the candy rain.

"I think we've seen enough for one day let's go home," Shawn said picking up his son and heading out of the school.

"Bye-bye Mr. Applebee," Hunter said to the Headmaster who was still shaken up by having his hair set on fire.

"Wait dad I forgot my jacket," Cameron said and ran back to his class room. On the way out he heard Mr. Applebee talking in the corridor.

"I want those degenerates out of this school," Mr. Applebee said.

"But they give so generously to the extra curricular activities committee," one of the teachers argued.

"Well we'll just have to get the money from somewhere else; I don't want those two bastards or their children to have anything to do with Waterside!" Mr. Applebee announced.

"What about Cameron and Cheyenne, they're so bright and they're a joy to teach we can't get rid of them!" one of the teacher's protested.

"Well they won't have much of a future with those two degenerate rearing them, it would benefit this school greatly if The Michaels and Helmsleys never set foot in this school again!" Mr. Applebee said and stormed off to his office leaving Cameron with something other than Candice Michelle to think about for a change.

Meanwhile back at The Sandbox the Bible study was over and the Divas were going for a run around the complex led by Chyna and LC while Amy spent some more time with Candice Michelle inside.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked her as Candice looked up at the giant portrait of the Michaels family in the foyer.

"Like I'm losing my mind," Candice answered and Amy gave her a hug and thought of something she hadn't considered before.

"I haven't done this in awhile but I think I need to anoint your head with oil," Amy said and Candice turned her nose up at Amy.

"You want to put oil on me?" she asked unconvinced and Amy explained.

"Remember Isaiah 61, the oil of joy for mourning?" Amy explained and Candice nodded, "Well I see you staring up at my family portrait and I can't help but think that you're mourning something you've lost because of your addiction,"

"And what's that?" Candice snapped.

"Your joy," Amy replied simply, "I remember how much spirit you had in the ring, now its all gone,"

Candice nodded wiping a tear away from her eye and Amy consoled her, "Being a wrestler is all I ever wanted to do, I can't stand this Amy I want to get back in the ring!"

Amy rubbed Candice's back compassionately, "I know I know, you will get back in the ring but when you're ready both mentally and physically,"

Candice looked into Amy's eyes seeing nothing but love their and she knew Amy was right; she was in no condition to get back in the ring, she had to rehab right and that meant staying home for longer.

"Okay, I'll finish rehab." Candice said and Amy hugged her again.

"I'll go and get my anointing oil and I'll be right back!" Amy said and skipped upstairs to her bedroom while DX pulled into the driveway.

"Look dude Jeff Hardy's blowing raspberries on Aurora," Shawn said pointing up to Hunter's window and The Game gasped.

"That's my job!" he said and nearly knocked Candice Michelle over as she opened the door for them and ran up to his bedroom to take on his parental duties and kick Jeff Hardy's butt, but Cheyenne and LC gave Jeff forewarning and he jumped out of the window before The Game could grab him sliding down gracefully on the rainbow that Aurora had made for him and Hunter looked at Aurora in amazement, "You and Jeff Hardy are not a good combination," he said to Aurora who clapped her hands together happily, she couldn't have disagreed more.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked Candice whose eyes were sore from crying.

"Yeah, I will be I'm sure. You're wife is amazing you know that," Candice told Shawn who nodded.

"I'd be lying if I said she wasn't," Shawn replied knowing Amy had put in overtime with Candice and had broken her and released the hurting woman inside.

"It's hard to believe you were ever married to anybody else," Candice said strolling with Shawn through the foyer looking up at the portraits on the walls.

"God knew what he was doing when he put us together," Shawn said.

"It must have been so hard breaking up with Rebecca, you loved her so much I remember you used to talk about her all the time," Candice said and Shawn swallowed his tears not wanting to talk about Rebecca with Candice, it brought up too many bad memories.

"Where are the other Divas?" Shawn said changing the subject.

"They're running around like idiots - I mean Joanie's building their confidence with her rigorous exercise routine," Candice said noticing how upset Shawn was at the mention of his deceased wife now watching over him in Heaven, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up Rebecca," she said but she had meant to bring her up so Shawn would feel sad.

"Why don't you join the girls why are you in here by yourself?" Shawn asked her.

"Because Amy told me to say indoors," Candice said.

"I think you should join them," Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" Candice said knowing Amy was coming down to anoint her head with oil.

"I'm sure g'head," Shawn said and Candice went outside, when Amy came downstairs and saw her outside the oil began to burn in her hand.

"Hey sweetie," Shawn said grabbing Amy and swinging her around lovingly he stopped when he realized her Anointing was being engaged, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is Candice Michelle, she's playing us against each other," Amy said heating up and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I told her I was going upstairs to get my anointing oil to anoint her with and now she's gone outside, she's not listening to me!" Amy said angrily and Shawn calmed her down.

"I told her to go outside I thought the air would do her some good," Shawn said and Amy shook her head.

"She's got you right where she wants you Shawn, the only thing that's gonna do Candice any good is if you stay away from her," Amy said and went to get Candice leaving Shawn inside and Cameron terrified about what was going to go down over the next few days. Shawn turned to his son who was sitting at the foot of the stairs and sat down next to him.

"Son tell me what's going on," Shawn said and Cameron hugged him desperately.

"Listen to your wife and everything will be alright," Cameron said and Shawn rubbed his son's head.

"But I think she's being a little too hard on Candice, don't you?" Shawn said and Cameron shook his head.

"After this is all over you're gonna thank God mom was so hard on her," Cameron said and ran upstairs to the other ARK Angels while Shawn wondered what he meant by that, he didn't see how any good could come of Amy losing her temper with Candice and him not speaking to Candice, but then he couldn't see what God had shown Cameron and if he had he wouldn't be about to go against his wife and son's wishes and try to help Candice Michelle recover all by himself.


	14. Trash Talking and Hair Pulling

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fourteen – Trash Talking and Hair Pulling

Trish's house, Boca Vista, FL:

Carlito pulled Randy up to Trish's bedroom while The Truth got ready for their house show in Columbus, Ohio tomorrow.

"Columbus is the last place I wanna be," Randy said grumpily then he looked around at Trish's bedroom, "No actually this is the last place I wanna be," Randy said.

"I heard that!" Trish snapped from the shower and Carlito rolled his eyes.

"What are we doing up here Carlito, I thought you were gonna make me something to eat? Let's go back down to the kitchen," Randy said and Carlito frowned at 3rd generation Superstar.

"You like my cooking?" Carlito asked surprised and Randy nodded.

"Yeah remember when that demon took four of my five senses and I ate your food to see if I could taste anything? I'll never forget that taste as long as I live," Randy said.

"But you couldn't taste anything," Carlito said.

"Oh yeah," Randy said thinking back to January, "I'll give your cooking a try I'm starving and how bad could it be?"

"That's cool," Carlito said with a smile, "I'll cook you up some of Carlito Cool Caribbean Cooking but I have to show you something first," he said sticking his head in Trish's closet.

"I don't even wanna know what Trish has got in her closet, probably some poor jobber she keeps tied up for when she's feeling horny," Randy asked suspiciously as Carlito rummaged the closet.

"I heard that too!" Trish yelled from the shower.

"Well I said it loud!" Randy yelled back, "Seriously Carlito I'm hungry, get your head out of there and make me something to eat, what are you looking for anyway?"

"I'm gonna help a brother out," Carlito said and he pulled out a portrait of Trish Stratus that he drew from her reflection in the water in Washington when he was El Con Dios and Trish, Melina and Amy were on the run from the police. Carlito showed it to Randy and he gave it a close look; it was Trish but something was different, she looked angelic.

"She doesn't even look human," Randy said in awe of the portrait.

"That's because she's not human Randy, she's The Truth: Trish Stratus she's an angelic being, a third of ATM and you have to give her a child for the next move of God to take place in all our lives," Carlito explained.

"I can't do it Carlito we can't stand each other!" Randy protested but Carlito was persistent.

"That's how I used to feel about you, there was one time when I couldn't stand you but then I saw the way God used you to do His will on Earth and now you have to do your part and deny yourself to do God's will," Carlito said and Randy rubbed his head in frustration pacing back and forth but Carlito continued, "Jesus said if you desire to follow him you must deny yourself, take up your cross and follow Him. It's not supposed to be a cake walk Randy! If being a Christian was supposed to be easy God would never have called you to do this!"

"What are you saying I have to ignore all the things I hate about Trish for God?" Randy said incredulous of the call God had on his life.

"Trish gave up the love of her life to do God's will Randy, the very least you could do is take her on a date!" Carlito said and Randy sighed.

"I don't think I can do what God is asking me to do Carlito, the woman you drew is not the woman I know because the woman I know is a complete and total bitch, a Canadian bitch at that and the woman in that picture is an angel. She would have been better off if she was with you." Randy said and Carlito laughed at the way Randy described one of the most wonderful women on God's green Earth.

"Sometimes I feel the same way but that's not God's will for my life, but it is His Will for your life to be with Trish Stratus, not me or The Rock or anybody else from now on," Carlito said.

"I'm sorry Carlito I can't be with Trish, I could never love that woman enough to give her a child," Randy said and Carlito put his hands on Randy's shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"You have to do this Randy, God still talks to me every now and again and He told me that the reason you allowed the Spirit of Cain to manipulate you is because you were living outside the Will of God after you got born again right here in Florida earlier this year. If you don't marry Trish and have a baby the devil is gonna eat your soul for dinner!" Carlito said and Randy panted nervously.

"So you're saying if I don't marry Trish God is gonna sell my soul to the devil?!" he asked horrified and Carlito shook his head.

"No Randall, I'm saying that your long winding search for destiny has finally come to and end because Trish Stratus is your destiny, you don't need to look any further," Carlito said and Randy looked at the portrait again while Trish listened from her bathroom knowing everything Carlito had said was true and smiled at him from the crack of her bathroom door and said thank you while Randy stared at the portrait again and saw not angelic being or a WWE Superstar but his future in the form of The Truth: Trish Stratus. _Could this really be what I've been searching for my whole life?_ Randy thought to himself.

"Yes," Trish replied and Randy snarled at her and snapped the portrait of her over his knee and stormed out of the house while Trish crouched over the picture and smiled, "I knew he was going to do that," she said.

"Are you okay?" Carlito asked Trish as she picked up the torn pieces of her portrait.

"This is all part of God's plan Carlito. Randy will come around you'll see," Trish said and put the portrait back in the closet and got dressed.

"Carlito make with the food!" Randy called up from the kitchen and Carlito hollered back.

"Okay but you're gonna eat with Trish!" Carlito said and the sound of plates smashing ran up the stairs.

Carlito and Trish exchanged glances, "You knew this wasn't gonna be easy didn't you?" Carlito asked Trish who nodded.

"The devil likes it that way but he'll come around," Trish said confidently and Carlito nodded and went downstairs to the grumpy groom-to-be while Trish looked at the torn pieces of her portrait, dropped to her knees and cried out to God, "_I need you Lord, I can't do this without You," _she prayed her tears falling on the portrait and washing the angelic picture away and leaving a mess where a beautiful woman once was.

Saturday morning, The Sandbox:

Hunter got out of the shower, got dressed and went down to the kitchen or at least he planned to before he heard the sound of Shawn Michaels talking in Candice Michelle's guest bedroom. He decided to check in on Shawn's other half and headed for Amy and Shawn's bedroom and scorched his hand on the doorknob which was frighteningly hot.

"That's not good," Hunter said and decided to knock on the door instead and that too was hot, "Amy talk to me baby there's no point in getting mad all by yourself," Hunter said and stepped back as Amy came through the door her cheeks puffed up, her forehead wan with sweat and her lips tight – she was mad.

"My husband is going to get hurt and there's nothing I can do about it, do you have any idea how infuriating that is?!" Amy said her red locks twinning with Shawn's golden ones.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked concerned.

"Didn't Joanie tell you how much trouble we had getting into Candice Michelle yesterday?" Amy asked and Hunter smirked coyly, "What are you smiling for?" Amy asked confused.

"We didn't do much talking last night if you know what I mean," Hunter said and Amy laughed and her Righteous Indignation came down.

"I'm so glad you live in this house Hunter, you always know what to say to make me laugh," Amy said giving Hunter a hug and the Cerebral Assassin noticed how hot her body still was which meant one more aggravation could set her Righteous Indignation off again.

"That's what I'm here for Amy," Hunter said, "I've got an idea, why don't we go out this weekend, just you, me, Joanie, Shawn and the kids?"

"And Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Yes and Jeff," Hunter said rolling her eyes at the mischievous little imp his youngest daughter had taken such a liking too, "do yo know how many of those Skittles that man eats? I stepped on a million of them on my way out!"

Amy laughed again, "That's Jeffrey," she said, "I can't go out I have to finish putting the Divas through rehab and they'll doing so well with the exception of Candice that is,"

"Don't worry about her," Hunter said not wanting Amy to get upset again.

"She's the only one who needs my help and of course she won't take it and the one person who has no business trying to help her thinks I'm doing a bad job," Amy said her hair flaring up in anger and Hunter gulped.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore – SHAWN!" Hunter roared storming over to Candice's guest bedroom and he pounded on the door, "Get out of there Amy's coming on to me!"

"What!" Amy said horrified and Joanie swung her bedroom door open and stared daggers at Amy who of course was fully dressed.

"What!" Joanie snapped and LC's door flew open as-well, still in her PJs The ARK stormed down to the West Wing to see what was going on. They all looked at Hunter who was still waiting for Shawn to burst out of Candice's room in a jealous rage but he didn't.

"Hunter what are you talking about Amy's not coming onto you," Joanie said coming up to her boyfriend.

"But he should have come out to investigate," Hunter said and LC nodded.

"You know what that means don't you Aunt Amy," LC said to Big Red who was trying not to lose her temper, "It means he's doing the nasty with Candice Michelle, a filthy Playboy covergirl," she said and Cameron came out his bedroom also in his PJs to defend his father.

"That's not true mom, we Michaels are an irresistible breed yes its true but we turn them down, we don't encourage them," Cameron said and Hunter scowled at the 9 year-old sage.

"So what is going on in there o wise and wonderful Cameron?" Hunter asked mockingly.

"My dad's a very stubborn man and when he sets his mind to something he won't stop until he's accomplished what he set out to accomplish," Cameron said.

"What is he trying to accomplish?" Joanie asked Cameron.

"What we're all trying to accomplish, he's trying to get Candice Michelle clean and not by licking her from head-to-toe Uncle Hunter," Cameron said.

"Oh," Hunter said relieved.

"But I told him to stay away from her," Amy said losing her temper and it got really hot in the passage of the West Wing.

"And he's ignoring you," Hunter said.

"Because he's a Michaels and a stubborn sonofabitch," LC said.

"No actually because he thinks if he saves Candice he'll stop feeling guilty about the way mom died," Cameron said and Amy's heart raced while Hunter and Joanie looked solemnly at her.

"No I think LC had it right," Amy said, "If he wants to rescue Candice his way lets leave them to it. I changed my mind Hunter I think we should all go out tonight,"

"Are you sure?" Hunter said suspicious of Amy's sudden change of heart.

"No I'm not sure but I have to respect my husband's wishes, even though he doesn't respect mine," Amy said and went back into her bedroom slamming the door behind her and the pictures fell off the wall in the passage making Joanie and Hunter jump. Jeff Hardy came out of Hunter's room with Aurora moments later both still in their PJs.

"Who is being loud, we're trying to sleep here!" Jeff said.

"Its 9am," Joanie said.

"Exactly I've got to lay down for at least another 4 hours," Jeff said, "or else I'm gonna get cranky,"

"I'll show you cranky, get dressed for breakfast," Hunter said and went to take Aurora from Jeff but the weather girl cried and a little cloud appeared over Hunter's head and rain started to come out of it, "Okay fine stay with him," Hunter said and the rain cloud disappeared, "I want all those Skittles picked up before you come downstairs!"

"You got it boss," Jeff said and disappeared back into the Cerebral Assassin's bedroom to have a shower.

"Doesn't he have his own room?" LC asked her dad.

"Aurora wanted him to sleep in our room," Hunter said.

"Man they are really close," LC said.

"I think its cute," Cheyenne said.

"Well I think it's yuck!" Hunter said jealously.

"We better find your Robe of Righteousness, looks like you're gonna need it today," Chyna said and she and Hunter walked back to their bedroom while Cameron went into Candice Michelle's room with the other ARK Angels. Inside Shawn and Candice were playing a video game on one of Jeff Hardy's consoles.

"Hey Cameron look, I finally figured out how to use this thing!" Shawn said gesturing to the controller.

"Shame you didn't figure out how to use this thing," Cameron said gesturing to his head but Shawn didn't see him, he was too engrossed in the video game.

"I'm gonna be right there guys I just wanna complete this task," Shawn said his eyes glued on the TV.

"Uh-oh you died," Candice said and Shawn gasped.

"But I was doing so well," Shawn said and LC turned the TV off and pulled Candice up by her ponytail.

"Let's go missy, we're not done with you not by a long shot!" LC said but Candice struggled against her.

"LC what are you doing?" Shawn said surprised at LC's actions.

"What I do best: I'm taking out the trash, Cheyenne lil help?" LC said to GPS who picked Candice up and they both carried her to Amy.

"Wait where are you taking her?" Shawn asked them.

"They're taking her to the only person who can help her," Cameron said.

"I can help her Cameron why don't you have more faith in me?" Shawn said hurt that Amy and Cameron weren't trusting him with Candice.

"Because God told me you can't help her, mom's right Candice has got you right where she wants you," Cameron said and Shawn crossed his arms and his face tightened angrily.

"So you two have been discussing me have you?" Shawn said.

"Dad come on, you can't play video games but here you are playing with Candice when you should be praying for her," Cameron said and Shawn didn't say anything for awhile.

"I just think a softer approach would yield better results, sure she lied to me back in St. Louis but I think she's on the road to recovery here with us watching over her," Shawn said and Cameron shook his head.

"She's on the road to recovery but she won't be on that road for much longer if you don't let mom, Joanie and LC handle her," Cameron said.

"And why can't I handle her?" Shawn said offended.

"Because you haven't stopped thinking about mom since Candice started using and you can't see what I see or what Amy sees, all you see is mom and you're blind to the woman blatantly manipulating you to keep from getting clean!" Cameron said and Shawn turned away.

"Come on Cameron don't act like you don't see it too," Shawn said quietly, "they're both dark haired, they're both dancers,"

"Yes dad they have a lot in common but only one of them is going to Hell and if you don't stop blaming yourself for what happened to mom you're gonna be responsible for her going there," Cameron said and Shawn turned around and looked at his son, "You can trust me dad I speak only what God has told me,"

"My heart tells me you're scared," Shawn said and Cameron looked down.

"You're right, I'm scared of what might happen this weekend," Cameron said and Shawn went over to his son and Cameron hugged him tightly, "forgive me for saying this dad, but you're one stubborn sonofabitch,"

"Hey watch your language," Shawn said but he saw fear in his son's eyes and held back his rebuke, "Okay, I'll stay away from Candice. Someone's gotta stop Hunter from killing Jeff Hardy in a jealous rage," he joked and Cameron smiled and hugged his dad again.

"I love you dad," he said gratefully.

"I love you too son," Shawn said, "let's go get some breakfast,"

Shawn took Cameron downstairs, the heat coming from his bedroom caught his attention but for his son's benefit he decided to ignore it and trusted his wife. The sound of Aurora laughing also caught his attention but he decided to ignore it and trust in the Robe of Righteousness that Joanie had ready in case Hunter went off on the ever colorful Jeff Hardy, Aurora Rose's new best friend.


	15. Three Men, a Girl and a Baby

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fourteen – Three Men, a Girl and a Baby

Downtown Greenwich, CT at 7pm:

Hunter, Shawn and Jeff Hardy took Aurora Rose and LC out for a stroll downtown while Amy and Joanie put the WWE Divas through a rigorous training exercise that had started right after breakfast and was still underway at The Sandbox. Amy did most of the spiritual stuff while Joanie re-introduced the Divas to the wrestling training she had been given when she first started up in the business. DX were certain they could hear the Divas screaming from where they were and Jeff told them off.

"Quit being so hypocritical guys, if those were guy wrestlers being stretched by Finlay you wouldn't be so sympathetic," Jeff said.

"I can't help it they're Divas they're delicate and fragile," Hunter said and LC slapped her father on the arm.

"And addicted to performance enhancing drugs which mom's gonna beat out of them," she said and Shawn winced, "what's the matter with you?" LC asked HBK.

"The idea of Divas being beaten up just sends shivers down my spine, that's not what we brought them to the Sandbox for," he said.

"Well it's not like they're actually being beaten up Uncle Shawn, Aunt Amy's gonna quote Scriptures and make them feel a lot better about themselves. After my mom's got through kicking their plastic butts of course," LC replied and Jeff Hardy laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing about Jeff, your girlfriend's one of the Divas being beaten up," Hunter said and Jeff shrugged.

"She should have thought about that before she decided to pop one of the those colorful pills, she should have followed my example and stuck to the real candy," Jeff Hardy said squeezing a whole bag of Skittles into his mouth and Hunter frowned at Jeff's blatant disregard for his overall dental health.

"You should talk I think you've eaten over a hundred thousand of those this week," he said and Jeff offered Hunter his last one, "Uh what are you doing I don't eat candy," Hunter protested.

"Well maybe if you did you wouldn't be such a boring loser," Jeff said and LC and Shawn looked at Jeff Hardy in shock while Aurora clapped her hands together excitedly much to Hunter's horror.

"Aurora you agree with him?!" he asked his baby girl in shock and Aurora responded by letting Jeff Hardy blow yet another raspberry on her cheek much to Hunter's chagrin, "That does it – give me my baby Jeff I don't want you babysitting Aurora anymore!" Hunter said and snatched Aurora from Jeff, or at least he tried to but Jeff got away from him and ran down the sidewalk with a giggling Aurora while LC and Shawn looked on in confusion.

"What is going on with Aurora and Jeff?" Shawn wondered scratching his chin.

"Yeah they're like hella close," LC said.

"Lisa don't say hella its not appropriate, say hecca," Shawn corrected his god-daughter and LC rolled her eyes.

"SUCK IT Uncle Shawn," LC replied.

"Well I suppose I walked right into that one," Shawn said, "You're just like your father, blond, bad tempered with a big heart,"

"You just described yourself," LC said.

"Actually I'm more affectionate than Hunter, I'll prove it – give me a hug!" Shawn said stretching out his arms and LC recoiled in disgust.

"Get the hell away from me, Cameron's more than enough Michaels than I can handle thank you." she said and ran after her father leaving Shawn wondering how the little tomboy from Bakersfield fit into this angelic trio God had dispatched and then he got a revelation about the one The ARK was commissioned by God to protect.

"Oh my God," he said his eyes widening as God revealed the connection between Aurora and Jeff, "Wow – Hunter I gotta tell you something!" he cried running after Triple H who had chased Jeff Hardy all the way down the street, around the corner and over a puddle which Jeff slipped and fell into causing Hunter to fall down on top of him.

"Ew get off me ass bandit," Jeff said wrestling from under Hunter who was soaking wet, a pocket full of Skittles fell into the puddle where Aurora was now sitting much to Hunter's horror.

"Aurora you're soaking wet!" Triple H cried getting Aurora out of the puddle checking his little girl for damage but Aurora was fine but she sneezed on her dad just as Shawn caught up to them.

"Hunter God just showed me something and I know why Jeff and Aurora are so close," Shawn said.

"Why?" Hunter asked scowling at the Rainbow Haired Warrior who was mourning his Skittles now dissolving in the puddle.

"Whoa dude what's going on with your hair?" Jeff asked about to collect the dry Skittles from off the ground when Hunter and Shawn and LC gasped while Hunter inspected the strands of his blond mane: they had turned bright orange, red, yellow, green, purple and green just like Jeff Hardy's favorite candy.

"You turned my hair like yours you Rainbow Haired freak!" Hunter said as LC and Hunter burst out laughing as Hunter went for Jeff's laughing throat but Aurora froze his hands so he wouldn't hurt her new best friend.

"Hunter Aurora turned your hair like that not Jeff," Shawn said and Hunter looked at his little girl who was blowing ice bubbles at him.

"Why did you do this Ro-Ro?" Hunter asked Aurora.

"Because she wants you to be more like Jeff," Shawn replied.

"Shawn shut up I asked Aurora not you," Hunter snapped and Shawn's hair flicked up in hot lashes as his Righteous Indignation kicked in.

"Uh-oh better apologize dad," LC said.

"What's he gonna do set my hair on fire?" Hunter said flicking his rainbow colored locks from side-to-side, "Go on God boy do what you did to Mr. Applebee I dare you," Hunter taunted Shawn who cooled down not wanting to hurt his best friend, until Hunter shoved him then he got real hot, so hot the puddle of water evaporated. LC and Jeff braced themselves for a display of Righteous Indignation on Hunter but nothing happened and Shawn cooled off again.

"I can't do it," Shawn said, "Aurora's protecting you,"

"I knew you loved me!" Hunter said swinging his little girl around, "Now smite him!" he said pointing to Shawn who rolled his eyes.

"Will you just listen to me?" Shawn protested, "Remember when Jeff gave his life so that you wouldn't go to Hell?"

"Yeah," Hunter said inspecting his colorful locks disdainfully wondering how he was gonna get the colors out.

"Well Aurora is very fond of Jeff because she knows what he did for you," Shawn said and Jeff, Hunter and LC realized what was going on at last.

"So that's why she's so affectionate towards him," Hunter said.

"I think that's really cool," Jeff said tickling Aurora's chin and the ARK Angel laughed but Hunter slapped Jeff's hand away and Aurora cried a little.

"But that still doesn't explain why she wants me to be more like him, shouldn't she want Jeff to be more like me, after all I am her father," Hunter said.

"She's already got one sibling like you, add Chyna and that makes 3," Shawn explained, "Aurora likes Jeff's free spirit, he makes a change from all the scary faces you, Joanie and LC make," Shawn said and Hunter looked Jeff up and down suspiciously.

"You might as well be a TNA pay-per-view Jeff cause I ain't buying it! I say Jeff hypnotized Aurora with his Skittles and now she's obsessed with him! Its chemical I tells ya!" Hunter said and Shawn slapped Hunter upside the head, "Ow!"

"I think there's more but I'll have to speak to Cameron," Shawn said while Hunter rubbed his sore head.

"Why didn't he come with us?" Jeff asked.

"And miss out on watching the Divas workout, you don't know the Michaels very well do you Hardy?" LC said and Shawn smirked knowing that was exactly what Cameron was doing.

"That's my boy," Shawn bragged.

"Yeah your son's a slut – just like you," Hunter said and Shawn went to hit him upside the head again, "Ro-Ro protect me!" Hunter said but Shawn hit him right upside the head again, "Ow! Why didn't you protect me?" Hunter complained to his daughter.

"You dissed Cameron dad, us ARK Angels stick up for each other," LC replied.

"Okay I take it back your son is not a slut let go of my arm!" Hunter said as Shawn twisted his arm with an arm bar. Eventually Shawn let go and Hunter tended to his sore arm and noticed Jeff looking at him pitifully.

"You know I could protect you from Shawn on one condition," Jeff said.

"Screw you and your conditions, you can go home we don't need you hanging around any longer, do we Ro-Ro?" Hunter asked his baby girl who hit Hunter with a mild bolt of electricity and he released her and Jeff caught her before she hit the ground.

"Looks like you're gonna have to get used to me hanging around Uncle Hunter," Jeff said as smoke came out of Hunter's ears much to Shawn's amusement and LC's concern.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about having Jeff baby-sit Ro-Ro dad," LC said as Hunter's now brightly colored hair stood on end.

"It's just a phase; she'll grow out of it. I'll have my baby girl back in no time you'll see," Hunter said as Jeff and Aurora played merrily with each other and Shawn pondered Hunter's statement but rather than say he totally disagreed with Aurora's infatuation with Jeff being a phase he locked his mouth and decided to let his son break the news to the now Rainbow Haired side of Degeneration X when they got back to The Sandbox.


	16. One False Move

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fifteen – One False Move

Nationwide Arena, Columbus, Ohio at 9pm:

The RAW house show was about half way through and Shelton Benjamin was hanging backstage with Matt Hardy and Edge while Trish watched Randy Orton walk down to the ring for his match against Paul London. Brian Kendrick was biting his nails from backstage.

"I hate Randy Orton, he's a monster," Brian Kendrick complained not wanting his best friend to get hurt.

"He's not a monster he's a really good person!" Trish retaliated and Kendrick frowned at the 7 Time Women's Champion.

"Chill out Trish, what's wrong with you?" Brian asked and walked away and Matt, Edge and Shelton exchanged concerned glances and walked over to the troubled diva.

"Ow what was that for?" Brian Kendrick complained as Carlito hit him around the head.

"Be nice to Trish she's having a tough time," Carlito told Brian who scowled at the Carib.

"I think you're the one having a tough time getting over your ex-girlfriend," Brian replied and Carlito spat apple in Brian's face much to Trish's unamusement and Carlito laughed.

"I was gonna wait til we got into the ring but I couldn't resist," he said and Trish smiled in spite of herself.

"You always know how to cheer me up Carly," she said as Carlito, Matt, Edge and Shelton attended to her, "Why am I having such a hard time with this, I know we're gonna get married, I know we're gonna have a child, I know this is gonna all work out because I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and I know everything!"

"But you're not over Dwayne yet," Edge said and Shelton, Carlito and Matt nodded.

"Rocky was the love of your life and you gave him up to be with an arrogant prick, I know I'd have a hard time accepting that," Matt said.

"Randy is not an arrogant prick!" Trish protested but the incredulous looks in the faces of Edge, Matt, Carlito and Shelton told her she wasn't fooling anyone, "Alright he is an arrogant prick," she admitted, "He's a skirt-chasing, Melina-loving, arrogant prick that I'm slowly but surely falling in love with,"

The guys gasped, it was the first time they had heard Trish admit that she was in love with Randy Orton and it was a shock to their ears.

"I like Randy too, sure he's cocky and arrogant but who isn't in this business?" Edge said.

"The only time I like Orton is when he's deaf and dumb, only the grace of God would give a woman like you to a man like that," Shelton said and Carlito slapped him on the shoulder, "What did you do that for?"

"Have you forgotten everything that's happened over the last year already?" Carlito asked Shelton, "Do you think Randy's been terrorized by demons and baptized by Shawn Michaels all in the same year for nothing?"

"Okay quit shaking me!" Shelton said pulling his arm back, "When did you become the Mayor of Orton Land?"

Edge and Matt laughed, "Its true Carlito you're now officially President of the Randy Orton fan club," Edge said.

"No, I just believe in God's Will for Randy's life, I remember how God made Orton TKO: The King's Oracle and he was so nice remember?" Carlito asked Edge who nodded.

"Yeah I remember but God took those gifts away," Edge replied.

"But he didn't take Shawn's gift away, Shawn is still St. Michaels," Shelton said, "who has stopped taking my calls," he added bitterly still wanting to be in the Kliq more than anything.

"That's because Shawn married Amy who is part of ATM," Trish explained.

"So does that mean when Randy marries you he'll be TKO again?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Yes," Trish replied and Matt, Edge and Shelton cheered and Randy wondered what on Earth was going on when he came backstage from successfully beating Paul London.

"You guys really liked my match huh?" he asked them and Edge, Matt, Shelton and Carlito all dropped to their knees and started praying. Randy looked at Trish who hid her face in embarrassment, "What are they doing?" he asked her confused.

"They're praying," Trish replied.

"Praying for what?" Randy asked.

"Praying that you'll turn back into a kind and loving man of God," Trish told him emotionally and Randy looked at Trish seeing the sincere emotion in her eyes but he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm not a man of God Trish I'm just a man God set you up with and I don't like it. Now if you'll excuse me Truth, I'm gonna take a shower – get up you morons!" Randy said walking through Edge, Carlito, Matt Hardy and Shelton Benjamin who got to their feet and sighed at the arrogant prick that just walked by.

"Getting Randy to turn back into TKO is going to be a mission isn't it?" Edge said to the guys but they weren't looking at him they were looking at Trish who had burst into tears. Carlito comforted her while Matt, Edge and Shelton thought of a way to make Randy treat the former Women's Champion with a little more respect.

"I got it!" Shelton said and pulled out his cell phone and dialled his favorite number.

The Sandbox, 9:30pm:

"Hello?" Shawn said rolling his eyes as Shelton's name came up on the screen.

"Yo what's up boss?" Shelton said.

"Shelton please stop calling, I told you we're not taking on anymore members," Shawn protested.

"That's not why I'm calling," Shelton said holding back his disappointment, "Randy Orton is being a total ass and I've thought of a way to make him treat Trish with a little more respect,"

"Oh yeah?" Shawn said intrigued, "How?"

"Yeah, why don't you put Trish and Randy in a match on Monday Night RAW and have Trish join Randy?" Shelton said and Shawn started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hunter asked as Shawn wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Shelton just came up with the craziest idea for RAW next week," Shawn said and told Hunter Shelton's idea.

"But Trish is on Smackdown?" Hunter said.

"Yeah Shelton Trish is on Smackdown it won't make any sense for her to come over to RAW," Shawn said.

"That's okay just have Randy beat up Carlito again," Shelton said and the Cool One's eyebrows raised off his head.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"And Trish comes to his rescue," Shelton said.

"What?" Carlito exclaimed again.

"And beats up Randy Orton?" Shawn said in disbelief.

"Not beat up Randy Orton, turn Trish heel on Carlito and have both Randy and Trish beat Carlito up," Shelton said.

"Are you out of your mind culo?" Carlito exclaimed grabbing the cell-phone out of Shelton's hand, "Shawn don't listen the man is out of his mind!"

"Carlito it's a brilliant idea, what better way to get Randy to warm up to Trish then to have them work together?" Shawn said and Carlito sighed.

"I guess but do I have to get beaten up by a girl?" Carlito said, "That's so embarrassing,"

"If Jeff can survive it Carlito you can too, put Shelton back on the phone, I'll see you on Monday," Shawn said and Carlito handed Shelton his cell-phone back, "Great idea Shelton we're gonna go for it,"

"Great, so can I be in the Kliq now?" Shelton said.

"I told you we're not taking on anymore members," Shawn explained for the millionth time.

"Jeff will you pick all these Skittles up off the floor!" Hunter roared at Aurora's new best friend and Shelton when white.

"Who's there with you two?" Shelton asked and Shawn realized what his ex-protégé was thinking.

"Nobody," Shawn said sensing Shelton's pending anger.

"Is that Jeff Hardy leaving Skittles all over your place?" Shelton asked outraged.

"Shelton its not what you think, he's baby-sitting he's being punished," Shawn explained.

"By hanging out at the boss' house with his girlfriend? How awful!" Shelton said sarcastically, "It's becoming crystal clear why you don't want me in the Kliq,"

"I told you we're not taking anymore members!" Shawn yelled.

"Unless they're white, crazy and have rainbow colored hair!" Shelton said.

"Jeff Hardy is not in the Kliq," Shawn protested and Jeff's ears pricked up.

"Oh yes I am," he said grabbing the cell phone from Shawn to tease Shelton, "Aurora loves me that means I'm in," Jeff bragged and Shawn scowled at him grabbing his cell-phone back.

"Jeff shut up Shelton's really upset, I think he's crying," Shawn said and Jeff started to laugh which caused Aurora to laugh much to Hunter's chagrin.

"Its not funny Jeff, some people would die to hang out with Shawnie and me 24/7 and I have to put up with you because of her," Hunter said gesturing to his daughter, "I don't want Jeff in the Kliq!" Hunter yelled at Shawn.

"Nobody's in the Kliq!" Shawn yelled getting hot and the living room warmed up along with Shelton's cell-phone back in Ohio, "Jeff's not in the Kliq Aurora's taken a liking to him that's all,"

"So all I have to do is get one of your children to take a liking to me is that it?" Shelton asked enthusiastically and Shawn sunk into the sofa exasperated by Shelton's determination to hang out with him, Hunter, Scott and Kevin, "I'll hang out with Cheyenne she looks like she's down with the swirl," Shelton said and Edge, Matt Hardy and Carlito looked at each other wondering if Shelton was crazy.

"Oh he's crazy alright, crazy about getting in the Kliq," Trish told them.

"If you think babysitting my kids is gonna get you in the Kliq you're crazier than Jeff," Shawn said, "You're losing it Shelton maybe you shouldn't use so much peroxide I think its affecting your brain,"

"Think about all the free time you'll have with Amy if the kids aren't around," Shelton said and Shawn thought about it.

"But I can't have sex until Rebecca's born," he said and Shelton laughed much to Shawn's chagrin and he hung up on Shelton who screamed into the receiver much to the concern of Edge, Carlito and Matt Hardy.

"Thank you Shelton," Trish said hugging him grateful for his suggestion to DX to get her and Randy closer together.

"Get over it Shelton you'll never get in the Kliq, you should do what Matt, Jeff, Lita and Christian and me did and form your own," Edge said.

"But what's the point in having a Kliq if Shawn's not in it?" Shelton said.

"Seriously Shelton this man crush of yours is scaring me," Edge said and Matt and Carlito looked at him questioningly.

"You're one to talk," Carlito said as Matt Hardy whipped out the rare edition of Playgirl magazine with Edge and Shawn on the cover.

"Where did you get that?" Edge said trying to snatch the magazine from his arch rival.

"From Torrie Wilson, she's got the fold out taped up in her locker," Matt said and Carlito and Shelton laughed at how red Edge was going over his brief thing with Shawn who was channeling Lita's spirit at the time.

"I don't care if ya'll think I've got queer eye for Shawn, I want to be in the Kliq!" Shelton complained.

"Well make a Kliq that Shawn would want to be a part of," Matt Hardy suggested.

"And I know just the one," Trish said and Shelton got one step closer to getting up close and personal with his favorite cowboy from South Texas as Trish told the wonderkid from South Carolina who she had in mind.

Back at The Sandbox, the Divas had completed their rigorous workout and DX decided to take them out as a reward for all their hard work until Amy, Joanie and the ARK Angels reminded DX that they were being punished for violating the Wellness Policy.

"But its Saturday night and I wanna party with the WWE Divas," Hunter complained.

"So you two go out," Joanie said getting dressed for bed.

"And leave the beautiful women at home? I don't think so come on get dressed we're going out," Hunter said pulling Joanie over to the wardrobe, "put on something sexy,"

"I can't go out and leave the Divas with Amy she's pregnant and they have to be watched, especially that Candice Michelle," Joanie said, "Amy's had to work overtime to keep her in line today, thank God for Cameron and Chey otherwise I don't know what would have happened,"

Hunter's face tightened he didn't like the idea of Amy being stressed out and pregnant it wasn't right, "Maybe we should get Candice some professional help if she's too much for you two," he suggested.

"That's what she wants Hunter, Amy's getting through to her but she's fighting it because her body's still craving the drugs," Joanie said going back over to her bed and Hunter sat down next to her.

"How about the other Divas how are they doing?" Hunter asked.

"They're doing great, you're gonna be so proud of them once they get back into that ring," Joanie said.

"I'm proud of you and Amy for putting so much work into their rehabilitation, that's why I think you should come out with me and blow off some steam," Hunter said kissing Joanie on the shoulder and Joanie kissed his hand as it rested there.

"Candice Michelle is knocking on death's door Hunter, I know what its like to be craving something that will ultimately kill you," Joanie said and her face went serious, "I just hope we can get through to Candice before its too late,"

"What do you mean by that? The girls have got a whole month to get better," Hunter said.

"I don't think Amy can keep Shawn away from Candice for a whole month and Cameron said something terrible was going to happen if Shawn spoke to Candice again this weekend," Joanie said, "he really scared me Hunter, he doesn't say something unless God told him to,"

"But what's the worse that could happen? So Shawn talks to Candice its not like they're having an affair," Hunter argued.

"Come on Hunter don't play dumb, I bet it wasn't even your idea to take the girls out tonight was it?" Joanie said.

"No it was Shawn's idea but I agree with him, it's Saturday night!" Hunter said.

"Don't you see what's going on here Hunter? Shawn's protecting Candice because he feels guilty about the way Rebecca died, Candice has brought all his old feelings to the surface," Joanie said and Hunter sighed pulling his Rainbow colored hair out his face sadly, Joanie made a point to ask him about his new hairstyle later now wasn't the time but she was pretty sure Jeff Hardy had something to do with it.

"So I guess Amy's really mad that Shawn's still thinking about Rebecca is that it?" Hunter asked.

"No that's not it, Amy and Shawn are married to each other's spirits, they're twinned souls if one hurts the other feels that hurt and they destroy whatever evil spirit is bringing harm to the other, why do you think their Righteous Indignation has been acting up so much since Candice came here?" Joanie explained and Hunter swallowed hard, got off the bed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you saying that if Shawn tries to help Candice again Amy's gonna kill her?!" Hunter asked in disbelief and when Joanie nodded he ran out of his bedroom to the West Wing to find Shawn but he wasn't in his room, he was in the kitchen making dinner so he went to find Candice and make sure she didn't talk to Shawn for the rest of the night. Suddenly he heard Aurora cry out and looked down the hallway to Jeff Hardy's guest bedroom and ran to it and knocked on the door. When no-one answered he opened the door and saw Ashley sitting on Jeff's bed holding Aurora and she was crying.

"Where's Jeff?" Hunter said taking Aurora from Ashley then he realized that she too was crying, "What's the matter Ashley?"

"I came in to see Jeff and he was playing with Aurora, then Candice Michelle came in and said she was gonna take Jeff away from me if I didn't order her some more of those candy-looking drugs, I told her she was gonna get busted and she said she was gonna get them with or without her lap-top and left, I don't know what she meant by that but you should have seen her Hunter she was out of her mind!" Ashley said frightened.

"Where's Jeff?" Hunter asked looking around.

"Jeff went after her, I think they're in the kitchen," Ashley said and Hunter felt his knees go weak: Shawn was in the kitchen too.

"Get dressed and come downstairs immediately, its not safe up here," Hunter said.

"Okay," Ashley said, "Is everything gonna be okay Hunter?"

"Jeff!" Hunter cried out and was about to leap down the stairs to the kitchen when he saw Amy standing at the top of the stairs, her face expressionless with Cameron and Cheyenne in each arm. Hunter looked down the stairs across to the kitchen and saw Jeff looking back at him nervously and Hunter shook his head in disbelief and turned back to Amy, "Wait Amy please, they're just talking don't do anything stupid,"

Hunter ran down the stairs looked at Jeff who was so frightened he couldn't even speak and he feared what he was going to see on the other side of the kitchen door when he opened it, he wondered why it was closed in the first place. He walked in and saw Shawn with his head face down on the kitchen table and Candice online with her lap-top she had gotten fixed.

"Candice what are you doing?" Hunter yelled rushing over to her, "Give me that lap-top!" Hunter snatched the lap-top away from Candice then he noticed she was chewing on something, "What are you eating?" he asked terrified of what her answer was gonna be.

"They're fruity, they're delicious but they ain't Skittles!" Candice replied and Hunter couldn't believe it, she had gotten performance enhancing drugs again.

"But how did you get them?" Hunter said, "Cameron closed down that online drug ring,"

"I took them right here in this kitchen, turns out that the drugs are similar to Shawn's back medication which I mixed with Jeff Skittles to give them that fruity taste and extra kick," Candice said.

"But Shawn doesn't take pills for his back his back is healed!" Hunter said.

"He had some left over and he found them and she made him give them to her," Jeff explained crying and Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing, "she said Rebecca would understand, that she knew what it was like to be unhappy and totally laid a guilt trip on him about Rebecca, she totally manipulated him Hunter!" he said angrily and Hunter's face went white and looked down at Shawn who looked back at him with tears in his eyes.

"I just couldn't stand to see her in so much pain," Shawn explained and Hunter comforted Shawn knowing Amy was right; Candice Michelle had completely manipulated him the only problem was the courts wouldn't see it that way and Candice knew it. If they fired her she would tell everybody that Shawn gave her the drugs in their home and DX and the WWE would be finished.

"Amy was right you should have stayed away from her Shawn," Hunter said sympathetically.

"I know but I couldn't help it, I just wanted her to stop crying, she was in so much pain I had to help her," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I understand Shawn, I don't blame you one bit, don't beat yourself up about it," he said then he looked over at Candice who was too drugged up to realize just how much pain she had inflicted on HBK, but Hunter did and he knew she was about to get the punishment Cameron said she would, "I think you better leave if you wanna get out of this house alive," Hunter said to Candice but the former Women's Champion just laughed at him.

"I'm not leaving, I'm going back to work on Monday and I will regain the Women's Championship from Beth Phoenix and there's nothing you, your pathetic sidekick or bitch of a girlfriend can do about it!" she said snatching her lap-top back and the room temperature dramatically increased.

"Okay Candice, don't say I didn't warn you," Hunter said and he took Shawn and Aurora out of the kitchen with Jeff Hardy to the foyer with the WWE Divas who were wondering why it had gotten so hot.

"Jeff what's going on?" Ashley said running over to her boyfriend, "Why is it so hot?"

Ashley got her answer when Amy came down the stairs her hair a ball of fire, her eyes like fire and her skin hot like desert sand with Cameron and Cheyenne who remained unharmed by her Righteous Indignation. Everyone backed up as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked over at her husband.

"Go to your father," she said to Cheyenne and Cameron who ran over to Shawn, his eyes still sore from crying and when Amy saw what Candice had done to her eternal love her hair lashed out in a blaze and she blasted the kitchen door off its hinges. DX and the ARK Angels, Jeff Hardy and the Divas turned away from the heat but they couldn't turn away from the scream. Moments later Amy re-emerged cooled down her Righteous Indignation gone but the dead body of Candice Michelle lay on the kitchen floor. The Divas screamed realizing what had just happened; Candice had failed to get better but succeeded in pissing of Anointed Amy and the results were fatal. Hysterically Jeff called Matt and told him everything and Matt told Edge, Carlito and Shelton what happened.

"What are we gonna do Matt? Is Amy gonna go to prison now?" Jeff asked terrified of losing one of his best friends.

"I don't know Jeff but I'm coming over right now, come on guys something terrible has happened at The Sandbox, we gotta go to Connecticut," Matt said to Shelton, Edge, Carlito and Trish and hung up on his baby brother but Trish shook her head.

"Call him back and tell them to bring Candice's body to Columbus, Ohio tomorrow, if he asks why just tell him because The Truth said so," Trish said and of course Trish already knew it was gonna take more than a rehab program with Amy and Joanie to get Candice Michelle off drugs, it was gonna take a miracle and it just so happened that a miracle service was going on at World Harvest Church tomorrow with a very special healer scheduled to appear, one that the wrestlers knew very well indeed.


	17. Healing Water for Dry Bones

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Sixteen – Healing Water for Dry Bones

World Harvest Church, Columbus, Ohio at 6pm:

Melina and Maria greeted the congregation of Rod Parsley's church who weren't sure what to make of the Divas, Pastor Parsley on the other hand already knew why they were here. Paula White had filled him in on the angelic trio that had come to visit Without Walls Church in Florida and to expect to be blown away by the gifts that God had given them.

"I can't believe that woman just healed all these people," one of the senior pastors said to Rod who smiled grateful for the healer that God had sent to his church in the form of Melina Perez Hennigan.

"And we're just getting started," Pastor Parsley said as people lined up to be healed of whatever affliction they or their loved one was suffering from and Melina healed them all one by one. The congregation called people from all over Ohio to come down to World Harvest church because their was a miracle worker in town and people watching on television came from home after seeing what God was doing through the former WWE Diva.

Maria sat on the front pew eyes open taking in everything Melina was doing, she hadn't seen the power of God demonstrated so fervently and Melina was fast becoming her favorite person in the whole world, next to John Cena and her unborn child of course.

"John are you watching?" Maria said answering her cell-phone.

"Yeah I'm watching from my hotel room, Melina is awesome!" John Cena said packing his clothes with his eyes glued on the TBN network.

"No God is awesome Melina's just showing off His awesomeness through her," Maria corrected her babyfather as she too had made the mistake of giving Melina all the credit for what God was doing through her.

"This is just phenomenal, Melina's gonna be more famous than Benny Hinn!" John Cena said and Maria nodded, it was true; Melina and Maria had only travelled through Illinois, Detroit and Ohio and news of Melina's miraculous healing power had already travelled like wild fire. Speaking of travelling fire Amy, Shawn, Joanie, Hunter, Jeff Hardy, the WWE Divas and the ARK Angels of DX finally made their appearance and things were about to get a little more sports entertaining in World Harvest Church. As people continued to flood through the doors of the church to be healed, the unwelcoming stench of death permeated the holy atmosphere immediately getting the attention of Rod Parsley and the senior pastors of the church.

"What on Earth is that?" one of the pastors asked Rod covering his nose along with the people Anointed Amy passed by carrying the dead body of Candice Michelle in her arms.

"That's our main event," Pastor Parsley said and the senior pastors frowned, "it's a wrestling term it means this is what the people came to see,"

Melina took Rod Parsley's hand and he walked the Miraculous One through the isle where she met eyes with her Anointed sister in Christ and The Truth: Trish Stratus who had told Amy to come to the church.

"So you're the angel of death I've heard so much about," Rod Parsley said feeling the anointing coming through Amy, "What happened here?" he said gesturing to Candice Michelle.

"Let's just say she's very protective of her husband," Trish said and Pastor Rod looked over at Shawn Michaels who too had the anointing coming through him. There was also a powerful anointing coming from the children surrounding them.

"You're little angels aren't you?" Rod said to Cameron, Cheyenne, Aurora and LC.

"Actually we're the ARK Angels of DX," LC said and Pastor Rod scratched his chin.

"DX? Where do I know that name?" he wondered, "I got it, Degeneration X, aren't you those two wrestlers who run around telling everyone to SUCK IT?" Pastor Parsley asked Shawn and Hunter who nodded, "Well I've got two words for you," he said and put his hands on Shawn and Hunter, "God bless,"

"Thank you Pastor," Shawn said and shook Rod Parsley's hand, Pastor went to shake Hunter's hand but the Cerebral Assassin declined the handshake.

"I'm afraid if I shake your hand I'll start sounding like this guy and that can't happen, no offence Pastor," Hunter said gesturing to Shawn who shook his head and Rod Parsley laughed.

"Jesus said we are offended all day and all night so I take it as a compliment, now let's do what you came here to do and bring this young lady back from the dead," Pastor Parsley said taking Amy up to the altar with Melina and Trish by her side and together they laid Candice Michelle down while the whole congregation watched waiting to see what was going to happen to this dead woman and they were about to find out. As Amy and Trish prayed Melina laid hands on Candice and spoke over her still body.

"Just like Ezekiel spoke to the dry bones in the valley tonight in Columbus, Ohio I speak to the dry bones of Candice Michelle and I declare that they will live! The Lord shall put breath back into you, now by the Spirit of the Living God I command you to rise Candice Michelle, rise!" Melina declared and seconds later Candice Michelle's still body started to move, her heart started to beat and breath came out of her lungs.

"Oh my God she's alive!" Ashley cried in amazement and the WWE Superstars cheered along with the congregation then ran up to the altar to hug Candice but Amy blocked their path.

"We're not done yet," she told them and turned to Candice who wondered where she was, how she got to the huge church and why all these strange people were staring back at her. Then she remembered; the fiery red-head staring back at her, the flesh-burning heat coming from the woman now standing in front of her and then nothing but darkness.

"What happened to me, what am I doing here?" Candice asked erratically looking from side-to-side.

"I killed you Candice and Melina has brought you back to life, but you will only stay alive if you choose to or you can keep on doing what you're doing and pump yourself full of illegal performance enhancing drugs until you kill yourself, the choice is yours," Amy said and Candice looked at Shawn who quickly looked away and Hunter stood in front of him not wanting a repeat of last night but Shawn didn't want to be protected so he stood in front of Candice with Amy watching protectively at his side.

"You lied to me, you abused my trust and you manipulated me to feed your self-destructive habit by bringing up the one person who means more to me than anybody else. I should fire you right here in this wonderful church in front of all these people but I won't," Shawn said and the WWE Superstars gasped in disbelief, "because I forgive you,"

Shawn took Candice's hand much to Hunter's concern but Cameron squeezed Hunter's arm reassuring him that it was gonna be alright. Candice looked fearfully over at Amy but she was smiling too, suddenly everything keeping Candice addicted broke from the inside and she jumped up and down ecstatically and Hunter knew right then that Candice Michelle was completely healed of her drug addiction. She ran threw the Divas hugging them along the way and the guys as well as Pastor Rod Parsley, the senior pastors and the congregation feeling full of life.

"She's back!" Jeff Hardy said thankfully applauding the former Women's Champion as she danced around joyfully.

"What did your dad do to her?" LC asked Cameron.

"She's no longer bound by her addiction because dad did what mom couldn't do: he forgave her," Cameron said and LC nodded understanding at last and cheered Candice on.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" LC said and Candice Michelle picked her up and kissed her on the cheek much to LC's dislike, "You're lucky we're in church or I'd kick your butt!" LC snapped and Cameron ran up to Shawn and HBK picked him up and hugged him lovingly.

"You did it dad, I'm so proud of you," he said and Shawn kissed him lovingly.

"I'm just glad we don't have to fire Candice, she is so hot!" Hunter said and Joanie slapped him on the arm, "What she is!"

"I can see little has changed since I left the WWE," Melina said to Trish who nodded applauding Candice Michelle along with everybody else.

"Yep Hunter's still a sex-starved degenerate and I'm turning heel again, things are just the same but they'd be a Hell of a lot worse without you around to help Amy and me out Mel," Trish said squeezing Melina lovingly and Melina squeezed her back, then a familiar form brushed against Melina's shoulder and she turned and saw Randy Orton smiling down at her from 6 feet 4 inches above.

"You were amazing Melina," he said with admiration and leftover infatuation, "you're always amazing,"

"Not as amazing at Trish," Melina said gesturing to her sister in Christ who was looking forward to working with Randy on RAW again.

"I'm not really a Trish Stratus fan, I'm into the miraculous type of girls," Randy said and Maria threw her cell-phone at him, "Ow!" Randy yelped and stared angrily at the pregnant Diva who covered her mouth apologetically.

"Sorry John told me to do that, he said get that Legend Killer away from Johnny's wife!" Maria said and Randy picked up the cell-phone and shouted at John Cena who was laughing at the smarting Legend Killer on his TV set.

"You are so lucky you're not here right now or Candice wouldn't be the only one Melina would have to bring back from the dead!" Randy snapped and Pastor Rod Parsley took the cell-phone, shut it off and pulled Randy Orton down to the front pew by his ear like a little boy and the WWE Superstars and the congregation burst out laughing.

"If I didn't have a miracle service to conduct I'd whoop your butt good boy, now you sit there and be quiet," Pastor Rod Parsley said and the WWE Superstars sat behind Randy laughing hysterically loving that the Legend Killer had been brought down to size. Trish sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder but he refused to acknowledge her.

"You should take notes from Pastor Parsley on how to discipline a spoiled brat because our son's gonna turn out to be just like you," Trish said and suddenly Trish had Randy's full attention.

"We're gonna have a boy?" he said and Trish nodded, "YES!" Randy Orton cheered leaping to his feet.

"I SAID PIPE DOWN!" Pastor Rod Parsley said and Randy sat back down much to everyone's amusement. Trish's eyes lit up at the complete change in Randy Orton's demeanor at the mention of their child, he'd always wanted a son to carry on the Orton legacy and all he had to do was fall in love with Trish to make that happen. Randy sighed and looked over at the pregnant women all around him; Amy, Maria and of course Melina then he looked over at Trish and noticed her flat stomach which it was his responsibility to make like the stomachs of her sisters in Christ.

"Every rose has its thorn," he mused and pulled Trish closer to him and squeezed her hand in a vain attempt to feel closer to her but from Trish's standpoint he still had a long way to go and she watched Melina do what she did best with her friends and co-workers hoping for a miracle of her own where Randy Orton was concerned.


	18. Hardy Boy Meets Go Daddy Girl

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in I-CAN:D

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Candice Michelle, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Candice Michelle is determined to get back in the ring and returns much stronger than before but there's more to her recovery than meets the eye. Find out more in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seventeen – Hardy Boy Meets Go Daddy Girl

Columbus International Airport, Ohio at 10am:

The WWE Superstars were waiting for the next flight out to Boston where RAW was taking place, they hugged and kissed Candice Michelle who was going back to The Sandbox with Amy, Joanie and the ARK Angels to finish her rehabilitation. The other WWE Divas were allowed to come back if they wanted to much to their delight since they had done so well and they assured Candice Michelle they'd all be there for her when she came back to work.

"Thank you guys, that means so much to me," Candice said hugging all the Divas at once and they hugged her back.

"We'll see you soon Candice," Victoria said and Amy and Joanie waved goodbye to everyone before boarding their plane back to Connecticut with the ARK Angels. Shawn quickly ran over to Amy and hugged her lifting her off her feet.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, all this stuff with Candice has made me realize how stupid I was for not listening to you. I've taken your anointing for granted and I'm sorry," he said kissing her passionately and LC rolled her eyes.

"Your dad is grossing me out Cameron," she groaned and Cameron grabbed her swung her around and kissed her leaving a smile on the junior assassin's face, "I see where your dad gets it!" she said and kissed Cameron back. Hunter and Joanie smiled at the two lovebirds.

"I didn't know what cute was until I saw that," Hunter said, "but I think we can top it," he said and grabbed Joanie and kissed her.

"You like that huh Ro-Ro?" Jeff Hardy said to Aurora who was very happy to see Joanie and Hunter kiss, she flicked her rattle and a rainbow appeared over the runway outside.

"I guess that answers your question," Ashley said looking out the window along with all the other travellers at the huge rainbow in the sky.

Shawn and Amy pulled apart and said goodbye, "Come on Candice," Amy said waving the bouncy brunette over who was thanking Melina once again.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life," she said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, the wrestling world will be yours again before you know it," Melina said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Trish said and everyone looked at her in shock, "I'm just practicing my heel character," Trish explained.

"You okay?" Melina asked her and Candice nodded, she had never seen heel Trish.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not as keen to come back now that Trish has gone bad," she said thinking Beth Phoenix had nothing on a heel Trish.

"You wanna be the best you gotta beat the best and when it comes to Trish Stratus, there's nobody better," Trish bragged and Randy liked what he heard.

"She sounds just like me," he said to Edge who nodded thinking Shelton had really hit the nail on the head with this heel turn idea.

"It's a match made in Heaven," he said to Matt Hardy who nodded noticing the way Randy Orton responded to the mean side of everyone's favorite Canadian diva. He noticed his brother leaving with Amy, Joanie and the ARK Angels.

"Yo Jeff where you going?" he said running over to him, "Hunter and Shawn are coming to Boston with us,"

"I know but I'm still babysitting and Aurora needs to lie down," Jeff said and Matt Hardy tickled Aurora's hand, it was ice cold as usual.

"Can't she lie down on the plane?" Matt asked.

"It's a short flight back to Greenwich and she needs to be in her own room," Jeff said.

"Whoa you guys are getting close," Matt said, "how does Hunter feel about that?"

Jeff looked over at Hunter who was still kissing Joanie, his rainbow locks glistening in the morning sunlight.

"He's very happy about it," Jeff lied smiling and Matt gave him a suspicious People's Eyebrow wondering how The Game really felt about his brother getting so close to his baby girl. Candice Michelle came over to hug Matt Hardy, now that she had hugged everyone she was ready to leave.

"Come on Jeff lets go," she said and kissed Aurora, "can I hold her?" Candice asked and Jeff frowned.

"I don't know, Hunter's kind of funny about people holding Aurora," Jeff said, "Let me just check – yo Hunter!" he hollered across the lounge interrupting Hunter and Joanie's kiss much to everyone's shock and The Game's chagrin. He marched over to the Rainbow Haired Warrior angrily and Shawn came over to make sure Hunter didn't snap Jeff in half.

"What is your problem?!" Hunter snapped his brightly colored hair flailing about his head and Jeff burst out laughing and Shawn couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"Your hair looks so cool when you get mad," Jeff said and Amy tried to stop herself from laughing at Jeff's disregard for Hunter's authority, Shawn found it remarkable and Joanie and Aurora found it downright hilarious.

"Don't say one more word, where's your respect? I am co-owner of the WWE and you yell out "Yo Hunter!" in front of the WWE locker room?! Are you out of your mind?!" Hunter yelled and Jeff nodded.

"Yes I am," he replied and Shawn laughed and Hunter grimaced at him.

"At least he's honest about it," Shawn argued.

"Go suck a Bible Shawn, nobody interrupts me when I'm getting tongue action from Joanie," Hunter warned Jeff who rolled his eyes infuriating Hunter even more, "did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well you do have a habit of going on and on you know?" Jeff said and now the entire locker room was listening, nobody ever spoke to The Game the way Jeff was and Matt started to feel a little scared that his brother was stepping over the line.

"Jeff pipe down," Matt warned his brother but Jeff dismissed his older brother.

"Seriously Jeff you don't wanna get The Game mad," Ashley warned her boyfriend who shrugged.

"All I wanted to know was if you wouldn't mind if Candice held Aurora," Jeff said and Hunter's face lightened.

"Of course I don't mind!" Hunter said taking Aurora from Jeff and giving her to Candice, "In fact from now on anyone can hold Aurora, preferably Divas," he said and Shawn frowned knowing how protective Hunter was over who held his little girl since Stephanie dropped her at Luis Vuitton in Los Angeles. Candice pulled Aurora up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"She likes you," Jeff said.

"How do you know?" Candice asked him.

"Because her cheeks are warming up," Jeff said stroking Aurora's cheek and she sneezed on Candice, "that means she really likes you," Jeff said and Candice smiled down at Aurora not even bothering to wipe the snot from her face.

"I think it means she's forgiven me," Candice said and Jeff hugged Candice and kissed her cheek.

"I forgive you too," he said and Candice smiled and headed for the plane with Amy who was watching Jeff and Candice interact with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy asked Cameron.

"I don't think I know and yes you're right," Cameron said and Amy sighed while Cheyenne leaned her head to the side and noticed LC smiling from ear-to-ear, she did that a lot when she thought no-one was looking and it was obvious to the 3 year-old phenom that she was in love with Cameron.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Shawn asked his family.

"Nothing, just that Aurora and Hunter might not be the only one who likes Candice Michelle," Amy said and Shawn frowned, "I'll tell you more when you get home, have a good day at work honey. Say goodbye to your daddy kids,"

"Bye daddy!" Cheyenne and Cameron called out and Shawn hugged them and blew Amy a kiss which she caught and put in her pocket, "Let's go guys," Amy said to Cheyenne and Cameron following Jeff Hardy and Candice to the gate for departure. Shawn blew his wife another kiss and then turned back to his beloved roster and the first face he saw was Shelton Benjamin's.

"Nice idea about Trish turning heel eh?" Shelton said Hunter laughed as Shawn ran ahead to escape Shelton, he pulled Ashley into a hug but she didn't reciprocate which was unusual for the punk blond who was normally very affectionate to The Game.

"What's up?" he asked her but she didn't answer and went over to Matt Hardy who was trying to stop Shelton from chasing after Shawn with Edge and Carlito.

"Don't take it personally she's just got a little competition," Trish said and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Candice Michelle," Trish answered and Hunter jumped up and down infuriated.

"First Aurora my baby girl and now Candice my fantasy girl?! I can't believe this - I hate you Jeff Hardy I hate you!" he yelled, further down the airport Candice wondered if she had just heard Hunter scream out in a rage.

"I don't think Hunter likes you very much," Candice said to Jeff and blew a raspberry on Aurora's cheek as Hunter's baby girl pulled on Jeff's nose.

"He'll warm up to me," Jeff said as Aurora let go of his nose and pulled Candice Michelle's hair causing it to change color, Jeff stared at the multi-colors that now covered Candice's head in amazement.

"Oh my gosh look what she did to my hair, I think she really likes me!" Candice said and Jeff swallowed nervously looking at the colorful strands of red, yellow, green and purple hair on Candice Michelle's head; _I think I like you too _Jeff thought to himself now seeing Candice in a whole other way that Ashley wouldn't approve of and he made a mental note to talk to Amy about it on the plane but for now he'd do the friendly thing and offer the bright and colorful Candice Michelle a Skittle, unenhanced and perfectly legal.

_**The ARK Angels will be back in The Girl with the Golden Earrings!**_


End file.
